


Somebody to love

by liriel4444



Series: Holmes & Watson forever [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriel4444/pseuds/liriel4444
Summary: Un incontro fortuito. La speranza in qualcosa che né Sherlock né John osano chiamare amore. Forse per scaramanzia. Forse per paura. Qualcosa per cui lottare. Perché tutti meritano qualcuno da amare.La storia è completa. Da domani saranno pubblicati due capitoli al giorno.





	1. L'accompagnatore

Ciao a tutti. La storia è già completamente scritta, è composta da 12 capitoli e sarà pubblicata interamente da oggi a venerdì 26 aprile, un capitolo alla mattino e un capitolo alla sera.

 

I personaggi non mi appartengono. In caso il racconto ne ricordasse altri, sarebbe assolutamente involontario, ma mi scuso lo stesso con gli autori che potrebbero pensare di essere stati plagiati.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La primavera era stata piovosa, ma dall’inizio dell’estate il sole aveva iniziato a illuminare Londra tutti i giorni. Le giornate erano calde, ma non afose. Era piacevole farsi accarezzare il viso dai raggi solari, godendosi il loro tepore. Era il primo pomeriggio di un giorno feriale. I londinesi e i turisti affollavano bar e ristoranti, cercando ristoro per lo spirito e per il corpo. Le rive del Tamigi erano tranquille. Non c’era molta gente a passeggiare lungo le rive del fiume, che scorreva nel proprio letto, lento e pigro. Tra quei pochi, c’era un uomo di trentadue anni, non molto alto, ma con un fisico atletico e ben proporzionato. Era biondo e gli occhi erano di un azzurro intenso e profondo. L’uomo spingeva un passeggino, nel quale dormiva una bambina di poco più di un anno. Bionda come il padre. Minuta come lui. I lineamenti del viso erano dolci e delicati. Il padre sorrise teneramente osservandola. Finalmente si era calmata e si era addormentata. La piccola stava mettendo alcuni dentini, che le davano particolarmente fastidio, e quella mattina aveva pianto a lungo. La passeggiata l’aveva cullata, facendola cadere fra le braccia accoglienti di Morfeo. Negli occhi dell’uomo passò un’ombra malinconica, perché, in quel momento, la bambina gli ricordava la moglie: “ _Non si dovrebbe morire così giovani, Mary. Non è giusto che Rosie non potrà mai conoscerti né vedere il tuo sorriso né condividere i suoi piccoli segreti con te. Io cercherò di trasmetterle i miei ricordi e di farle capire quanto tu la abbia amata, ma non sarà mai come se tu fossi qui. Con noi. Mi manchi tanto, Mary. Non è vero che il tempo lenisce le ferite. Il dolore e il rimpianto sono sempre presenti. Il trascorrere del tempo le rende solo più sopportabili_ ,” sospirò il giovane uomo, che scosse la testa, per allontanare la tristezza che rischiava di travolgerlo. Riportò sulla figlia uno sguardo dolce. Per John Watson era tempo di rientrare a casa. Aveva qualche ora per riposarsi e prepararsi per accompagnare la signora Hudson a vedere “Il lago dei cigni”, senza cedere alle lusinghe del sonno. Non doveva accadere. Se si fosse addormentato a teatro, sarebbe stata una grave mancanza professionale, che poteva causargli molti problemi con il datore del suo secondo lavoro. John aveva bisogno di quel denaro per mantenere se stesso e Rosie. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non perderlo.

 

 

**L’accompagnatore**

 

 

La sera era calata su Londra, portando una leggera brezza, che rinfrescava piacevolmente la città. La luna piena splendeva alta, anche se qualche nube ogni tanto la offuscava. Nessuno, comunque, lo notava molto, perché le luci splendenti della metropoli rendevano difficoltoso osservare gli astri lontani e tutti erano sempre troppo indaffarati per fermarsi ad ammirare lo spettacolo offerto dal cielo brillante di stelle.

Il piccolo appartamento era silenzioso. L’ingresso, che fungeva anche da sala e da cucina, era ordinato e pulito. Una porta sulla destra dava accesso al bagno, da cui si poteva entrare anche nella stanza più grande, dove dormiva John. C’era, poi, una piccola camera, dove era posizionato il lettino di Rosie. John sapeva che presto la figlia sarebbe cresciuta e che lui avrebbe dovuto cercare un’altra sistemazione, per permetterle di avere una vera stanza. L’uomo stava risparmiando quanto più poteva per riuscire a comprare una casa, in uno dei sobborghi di Londra, per assicurare a Rosie un futuro sereno e il più normale possibile. John aveva deciso di dedicare tutto se stesso alla figlia. Qualche collega aveva tentato di flirtare con lui, ma John aveva sempre delicatamente troncato qualsiasi approccio romantico. Forse un domani avrebbe potuto accettare di fare entrare qualcuno nella vita propria e di Rosie, ma per ora non si sentiva pronto a cominciare una relazione sentimentale. Il ricordo di Mary era ancora troppo vivido nel suo cuore, per permettere a chiunque di illudersi che lui potesse ricambiare un sentimento diverso dall’amicizia.

John aveva appena terminato di vestirsi per andare a teatro. Si guardò allo specchio e valutò l’uomo riflesso con occhio critico. Il completo nero era perfetto. Sottolineava in modo morbido il suo corpo, senza farlo sembrare un gigolò. “ _Chissà che cosa penseresti di me, Mary, se tu sapessi quale sia il secondo lavoro che svolgo per fare quadrare i conti_ ,” sorrise fra sé e sé. Gli sembrò di sentire una leggera risata, divertita e cristallina. John chiuse gli occhi e la voce di Mary risalì dalla sua memoria profonda per sussurrargli maliziosa: “ _Tu un accompagnatore! Quelle donne non potevano trovare un uomo più negato a flirtare di te!_ ” John sbuffò, quasi offeso, e stava per ribattere alla moglie defunta, quando il campanello suonò. Con un sospiro rassegnato, John riaprì gli occhi e andò alla porta. Si trovò davanti il viso sorridente di Britney, la babysitter di Rosie. La ragazza, poco più che diciottenne, indossava dei jeans neri leggeri con sopra una maglietta bianca, con le maniche corte e sul davanti il volto ammiccante di Jessica Rabbit: “Buonasera, dottor Watson. È veramente elegante. Teatro anche stasera?” Domandò la ragazza, entrando.

“Sì, Brit, teatro anche stasera. Non prevedo di andare da nessuna parte, dopo la fine dello spettacolo, quindi dovrei essere a casa verso le undici. Per te va bene?”

“Sì, certo, non si preoccupi. Sono già d’accordo con Malcom. Mi viene a prendere lui.”

“Che cosa ti sei portata da studiare?” Chiese John, osservando lo zainetto della ragazza.

“Filosofia greca. I presocratici. Il mese prossimo avrò l’esame. Il professore è fantastico, ma capire che cosa vogliano dire questi antichi pensatori non è semplice,” sospirò Britney.

“Rosie sta dormendo. Le ho già dato la cena. Oggi è stata un po’ noiosa.”

“Ancora i dentini?”

“Sì. Speriamo che finiscano di crescere presto, così dovrebbe stare meglio,” borbottò John, guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che fosse tutto a posto.

“Non si preoccupi. Rosie ed io staremo bene. Vada pure,” lo rassicurò la ragazza.

“Grazie. Non farò tardi. In caso contrario, ti telefono,” sorrise John. Con un cenno del capo, uscì dall’appartamento e scese le scale, che lo portarono all’ingresso della casa. Per fortuna non doveva andare molto lontano. La signora Martha Hudson abitava al 221A di Baker Street, a poche porte di distanza dal 205D di Baker Street, dove viveva John.

 

 

L’auto grigia non si era ancora completamente fermata davanti al 221B di Baker Street, quando un giovane uomo ne scese, tamponandosi il naso con un fazzoletto. L’uomo al volante sbuffò, spegnendo la macchina e seguendo l’altro, con un’espressione di irritata rassegnazione dipinta sul volto. L’uomo con il naso sanguinante aveva compiuto trent’anni a gennaio. Era alto, molto magro e la giacca nera nascondeva muscoli ben allenati. Gli zigomi erano alti e sporgenti, i capelli neri e così ricci che non si capiva se fossero spettinati od ordinatamente disordinati. Se qualcuno osservava attentamente l’uomo, però, non poteva non rimanere colpito dai suoi occhi, che erano di un azzurro chiarissimo, quasi trasparente. L’uomo si stava frugando nella tasca sinistra, alla ricerca delle chiavi di casa. I suoi movimenti erano secchi, rapidi e decisamente furiosi. L’altro uomo lo raggiunse e sospirò: “Lascia fare a me. Prendo io le chiavi,” si offrí, infilando una mano nella tasca destra della giacca dell’uomo cui stava sanguinando il naso.

“È il minimo che tu possa fare, dato che è stato uno dei tuoi uomini a colpirmi al naso!” Ringhiò Sherlock Holmes, girandosi a fissare negli occhi Gregory Lestrade.

“Se tu non li insultassi continuamente, i miei uomini non sarebbero esasperati dal tuo comportamento e non perderebbero il controllo delle proprie azioni,” puntualizzò Lestrade, in tono secco e deciso, non sentendosi assolutamente responsabile per ciò che era accaduto.

“Non è certo colpa mia se i tuoi uomini si offendono solo perché faccio loro notare quanto siano incompetenti,” ribatté Sherlock, piccato.

Lestrade serrò le labbra per non ribattere. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di iniziare una discussione sul modo che aveva Sherlock di interagire con il resto dell’umanità. Gregory Lestrade aveva appena quaranta anni, ma i capelli si erano precocemente ingrigiti, facendolo sembrare un po’ più vecchio di quello che era. I vivaci occhi nocciola, il fisico atletico e slanciato, il sorriso cordiale e i modi rassicuranti, permettevano all’uomo di svolgere al meglio il proprio lavoro presso Scotland Yard, dove, grazie alle proprie capacità e alla propria intelligenza, era diventato Detective Ispettore. Lestrade, inoltre, possedeva una infinita pazienza e una buona dose di umiltà. Quando un caso si presentava particolarmente complicato e intricato, l’ispettore non esitava a ricorrere all’aiuto di Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade riusciva ad ammettere, senza sentirsi sminuito né minacciato, che il giovane Holmes avesse un’intelligenza molto superiore alla media e che possedesse impressionanti capacità di osservazione, che lo conducevano, attraverso elaborate deduzioni, alla soluzione dei casi più complessi. L’unico, ma enorme difetto di Sherlock era rappresentato dalle sue pessime maniere, che lo facevano detestare da ogni agente con cui venisse anche solo leggermente in contatto. Il giovane Holmes, l’unico e solo Consulente Investigativo al mondo, non sopportava che il resto dell’umanità non sfruttasse a pieno le capacità del proprio cervello e non mancava di farlo notare a chiunque attraversasse la sua strada. Con il suo fare supponente e arrogante era diventato inviso a quasi tutti gli agenti di Scotland Yard. In quel tardo pomeriggio, Sherlock aveva insultato pesantemente Phillip Anderson, agente in forza alla scientifica, che aveva colpito il consulente investigativo al volto con una testata. Lestrade aveva allontanato Anderson prima che la situazione degenerasse e aveva caricato Sherlock a forza sulla propria auto, portandolo a casa.

Trovate le chiavi, Lestrade aprì la porta: “Dovremmo andare in ospedale. Il naso potrebbe essere rotto e dovresti farti visitare da un medico,” ripeté per l’ennesima volta.

“Il naso non è rotto. Ci sono state bambine che alle elementari mi hanno picchiato più forte di quanto abbia fatto Anderson.”

Lestrade alzò gli occhi al soffitto, mentre teneva la porta aperta, affinché Sherlock entrasse. Nell’ingresso, da cui si accedeva anche al 221A di Baker Street, c’era un uomo biondo, che sorrise ai due uomini. Quando notò il sangue scendere dal naso di Sherlock, il sorriso svanì e l’uomo si avvicinò al consulente investigativo, appoggiando un bastone da passeggio al muro, accanto alla porta del 221A: “Come si è fatto male? Posso vedere? Sono un medico,” disse con sollecitudine.

“Gli hanno dato una testata. È così testardo che si è rifiutato di andare in ospedale, malgrado la mia insistenza. Se lo visitasse, le sarei veramente molto riconoscente perché mi solleverebbe da un peso, dottore,” rispose Lestrade, grato per l’offerta.

“Ti ho già detto che non è nulla,” sibilò Sherlock, ma lasciò che l’uomo biondo allontanasse il fazzoletto e toccasse delicatamente il suo naso dolorante. Solo in quel momento il consulente si accorse che il sedicente medico indossava dei guanti usa e getta in lattice. Evidentemente, doveva averne almeno un paio nella giacca del completo, per una qualche strana forma di deformazione professionale.

“Le sto facendo male?” Chiese il medico.

Sherlock poteva sentire il tocco leggero dell’uomo, ma non sentiva alcun dolore: “No.”

Il medico sorrise rassicurante, togliendosi i guanti e cercando un posto in cui gettarli: “Il naso non è rotto, anche se le farà male per un po’ di tempo. L’epistassi si sta fermando. Cerchi di non mettersi con la testa indietro fino a quando non smetterà completamente.”

“Bene. Ora sono più tranquillo. Mi dia pure quei guanti. Li butterò io. È il minimo che io possa fare per ringraziarla del suo aiuto. Sono l’Ispettore Gregory Lestrade, di Scotland Yard. Questo signore irriconoscente, che non dice nemmeno grazie, si chiama Sherlock Holmes,” Greg fece le presentazioni, sollevato, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Sherlock.

John si irrigidì leggermente, ma sorrise educatamente, presentandosi: “Io mi chiamo John Watson.”

“Che cosa fa qui? Non mi sembra vestito per una visita a domicilio e stamattina la signora Hudson stava bene,” intervenne Sherlock, stringendo gli occhi. Aveva notato la reazione dell’uomo biondo e si chiese perché si fosse allarmato nel sapere che Lestrade fosse un poliziotto.

In quel momento, dal 221A uscì una donna dall’età indefinibile, vestita elegantemente con un abito nero e lungo. I capelli erano corti e freschi di cure di un abile parrucchiere. Con un sorriso smagliante, salutò il medico: “Eccomi qui, John, sono pronta. Mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare, caro,” trillò la donna.

John si voltò verso di lei, sorridendo affabilmente e allungando le mani per prenderle il cappotto: “Non si preoccupi, non ho aspettato a lungo. È veramente affascinante, Martha. Questo abito le dona moltissimo,” disse, mentre reggeva il cappotto affinché la signora Hudson potesse infilarlo.

“Oh, è solo una cosetta che giaceva inusata nell’armadio. Finalmente posso sfruttarla, anche se solo per una sera,” ribatté l’anziana donna, lusingata.

 

Sherlock aveva osservato lo scambio di battute, studiando attentamente lo sconosciuto interlocutore della signora Hudson. Per quanto l’uomo fosse stato cordiale, per non dire praticamente affettato, non sembrava essere affezionato alla donna. Quello del medico era un atteggiamento professionale. La signora Hudson, invece, sembrava eccitata dall’appuntamento. Mettendosi fra l’anziana signora e la porta di ingresso, espose i propri dubbi parlando in fretta e con tono deciso: “Signora Hudson, lei lo sa che questo uomo non è sentimentalmente interessato a lei? Il dottore è un ex militare, che ha già una propria famiglia. Probabilmente vedovo, ha sicuramente un figlio piccolo. Non ha molti soldi ed è costretto a svolgere due lavori, per mantenere il proprio figlio e se stesso. È stato ferito in guerra, ma la sua zoppia è psicosomatica. L’uso del bastone porta le persone a fidarsi e provare simpatia per lui, ma potrebbe farne a meno senza alcun problema. Quest’uomo non è interessato ad avere una relazione romantica con lei, signora Hudson, ma solo ai suoi soldi.”

Sia John sia la signora Hudson fissavano Sherlock sbalorditi, mentre Greg emise un sospiro esasperato.

“Fantastico! Come ha fatto?” Domandò John, con un sorriso incredulo.

Sherlock rimase interdetto. Tutto si aspettava da quell’uomo, tranne che apprezzasse _onestamente_ le sue deduzioni: “La ho osservata. Tutto quello che ho detto, lo ho capito guardando il suo modo di muoversi, notando alcune piccolissime macchie sul polsino della sua camicia e il fatto che il segno dell’anello non sia ancora sparito dal suo anulare,” rispose tra il titubante e il supponente.

“Certo che John non è interessato ad avere una relazione sentimentale con me! Ci mancherebbe! Potrebbe essere mio figlio. Ho preso i biglietti per “Il lago dei Cigni”. Non posso trascorrere tutte le mie serate da sola, davanti alla televisione. Ho letto che l’allestimento di quest’anno è veramente bello, così mi sono procurata i biglietti e stasera mi godrò un bello spettacolo. John è il mio accompagnatore,” intervenne la signora Hudson, entusiasta, chiudendo il cappotto e prendendo il braccio offerto dal medico.

“Allora buon divertimento,” salutò Sherlock, con un cenno del capo e un piccolo sorriso. Prima di spostarsi e lasciare passare una felicissima signora Hudson con il suo accompagnatore, il consulente investigativo studiò ancora attentamente il medico che lo aveva curato. Nella sua risposta, la signora Hudson aveva omesso di dire qualcosa. Sherlock non capiva se lo avesse fatto per pudore, stizza o vergogna. C’era qualcosa di strano in quell’uomo. Doveva scoprire chi fosse e che cosa volesse dalla signora Hudson. Se il dottor John Watson fosse risultato essere un pericolo per la sua padrona di casa, Sherlock avrebbe preso le contromisure necessarie per proteggerla. Nessuno, assolutamente nessuno doveva approfittarsi o fare soffrire la sua padrona di casa. Chiunque avesse osato farlo, avrebbe dovuto vedersela con lui.

 

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

 

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui. Spero di avere suscitato la vostra curiosità e di ritrovarvi ancora qui, per il secondo capitolo, domani mattina.

 

Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, mi farebbe piacere.

Ciao!

 


	2. Sulle tracce di uno sconosciuto

Londra accolse John e la signora Hudson con un fresco abbraccio. Un taxi li stava attendendo per portarli al teatro in cui avrebbero trascorso la serata. John tenne galantemente aperto lo sportello dell’auto, mentre l’anziana signora saliva sul taxi. Sherlock scostò leggermente la tenda della finestra del salotto, che dava sulla strada, e li osservò, serrando le labbra in una linea sottile.

“Che cosa c’è che non va?” Sospirò Lestrade.

“Quell’uomo non mi convince,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Perché? Capisco che fare l’accompagnatore possa sembrare una scelta bizzarra, ma non è immorale. O illegale. Mi è sembrato che la signora Hudson lo conoscesse e ne fosse entusiasta.”

Sherlock si voltò di scatto verso l’ispettore e lo perforò con uno sguardo furioso: “Davvero pensi che non vi sia nulla di strano in tutto ciò? Ti sembra veramente _normale_ che un medico, un ex soldato abituato alla violenza, porti in giro per Londra un’anziana signora per il solo gusto di assistere gratuitamente a noiose rappresentazioni teatrali?”

“Solo perché _tu_ non lo faresti mai, non significa che qualcun altro non possa farlo. Il dottor Watson può avere tanti validi motivi per fare questo lavoro…”

“LAVORO?! – sbottò Sherlock, sprezzante – Non definirai veramente un lavoro accompagnare la signora Hudson a teatro, vero Gary? Questo vorrebbe dire che lei starebbe pagando un uomo per godere della sua compagnia. Non trovi nulla di illegale in tutto ciò?”

“No. Te lo ho già detto. Non è vietato, Sherlock. Esistono delle agenzie perfettamente legali e oneste, che forniscono accompagnatori a persone sole, senza che questo implichi sesso a pagamento. Questo sì, che sarebbe illegale, ma fare solo compagnia a qualcuno che non vuole andare a teatro o a cena o a un evento mondano da solo, non è né immorale né illecito,” scattò Lestrade, in tono deciso e seccato.

“Tu lo faresti?” Domandò Sherlock, con un piccolo sorriso irriverente sulle labbra.

Lestrade incrociò le braccia sul petto. Sapeva che Holmes non avrebbe mai ammesso di avere torto e che lo stava attirando in una perfetta trappola logica, da cui non sarebbe mai riuscito a uscire indenne né vincitore. Iniziò a rispondere con molta riluttanza: “Ovviamente no, ma…”

“Ah! Vedi? Mi dai ragione! Sta accadendo qualcosa di strano e dobbiamo indagare!” Lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono trionfante.

“Non ho mai…” tentò di ribattere Lestrade, ma era già stato spinto fuori dalla porta del 221B da un uragano di nome Sherlock Holmes: “Andiamo dalla signora Turner. Sono sicuro che lei ci fornirà qualche informazione sul nostro misterioso dottor John Watson, da cui potremo partire per scoprire la verità!”

 

 

**Sulle tracce di uno sconosciuto**

 

 

Sherlock bussò almeno tre volte, prima che la signora Turner venisse ad aprire la porta. La donna viveva al 219A di Baker Street ed era molto amica della signora Hudson, con cui si divertiva a spettegolare sui vicini e a commentare le notizie che leggevano sui giornali di gossip. La signora Turner era bassa e in evidente sovrappeso, con ordinati capelli cortissimi tinti di un rosso talmente intenso da apparire ancora più innaturale di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere. Sicuramente aveva superato i sessanta anni, ma era difficile stabilire da quanti. Gli occhi neri esprimevano curiosità e allegria, mentre osservavano i due giovani uomini apparsi sulla soglia della sua porta: “Buona sera. Che cosa posso fare per voi, giovanotti?”

“John Watson. Chi è e che cosa vuole dalla signora Hudson,” proruppe Sherlock, in tono secco.

La signora Turner si concesse un piccolo sorriso divertito: “Accomodatevi. Non è prudente parlare di certe cose stando sulla porta. Non si sa mai chi possa ascoltare.”

I due uomini entrarono nel piccolo salotto, che introduceva nell’appartamento della signora Turner. I mobili erano pieni di piatti e oggetti decorativi, aventi per lo più a soggetto gatti in varie forme e pose. Le poltrone e il divano erano ricoperti da teli e cuscini variopinti, mentre sulla tavola faceva bella mostra di sé un lungo centro ricamato. La signora fece cenno ai due visitatori di sedersi sul divano, mentre lei si accomodava su una poltrona, congiungendo le mani in grembo: “Posso offrirvi un tea?”

“John Watson,” ripeté Sherlock, impaziente.

Un leggero rossore colorò le guance della signora Turner: “Il dottor John Watson è un caro ragazzo, tanto sfortunato. Era capitano dell’esercito, ma non ricordo in quale reparto. Era di stanza in Afghanistan, quando è stato ferito. Povero caro. Rimpatriato, ha conosciuto una brava ragazza. Si sono innamorati. Sposati. Hanno avuto una bellissima bambina. Si chiama Rose. È adorabile. Purtroppo la moglie di John è morta in un terribile incidente stradale, lasciandolo solo con Rosie. Poverino. Ora vive per sua figlia. La adora e non le fa mancare nulla. È veramente un padre meraviglioso. Un tesoro d’uomo. Lui merita…”

“Sì, certo. Notizie più rilevanti?” La interruppe Sherlock, in tono deciso.

La donna spalancò gli occhi, interdetta: “Che tipo di notizie cerca, caro?”

“Dove lavora, se lavora. Dove abita. Se ha precedenti penali. Amici. Nemici. Conoscenti,” sbuffò Holmes, seccato.

“Certo che John lavora! Però non ricordo dove. Una qualche piccola clinica. Mi pare. Ovviamente non ha precedenti penali o nemici. John è un bravissimo ragazzo! Degno di fiducia e simpatico a tutti. A differenza di altri giovani saccenti. Abita al 205D, dalla signora Katerina Smith.”

La signora Turner non aveva nemmeno terminato di parlare, che Sherlock era scattato in piedi, aveva spalancato la porta di casa ed era uscito, come un piccolo tornado. La signora Turner lo aveva osservato con un misto di indignazione, preoccupazione e timore. Lestrade si alzò, sospirando stancamente: “Lo deve scusare. È preoccupato per la signora Hudson e si dimentica delle buone maniere.”

“Il signor Holmes si dimentica spesso delle buone maniere. Dovrebbe prendere esempio da John. Lui sí, che è un gentiluomo!” Sibilò l’anziana donna.

“Le chiedo ancora scusa. Grazie per le preziose informazioni che ci ha fornito. Ora devo seguire Sherlock. Buona serata, signora Turner.”

“Buona serata anche a lei, caro. Segua quel ragazzo, prima che combini qualche guaio.”

“Come se fosse semplice,” borbottò Greg, fra sé e sé. Uscí in tempo per vedere Sherlock bussare al 205 di Baker Street. Deciso a contenere la travolgente furia di Holmes, Lestrade affrettò il passo e lo raggiunse proprio mentre la porta si apriva.

 

 

La donna sulla soglia squadrò i due uomini in modo severo. Doveva avere circa settanta anni e incuteva in certo timore. I capelli erano raccolti in uno chignon perfettamente composto, da cui non ne sfuggiva nemmeno uno. L’abito, completamente nero e senza fronzoli, arrivava appena sotto il ginocchio, era stretto in vita da una cintura anch’essa nera, con il colletto bianco abbottonato fin sotto la gola. Lestrade si raddrizzò, assumendo una posa composta e rigida. La donna gli ricordava la temibile signorina Rottenmeier del libro “Heidi”, che era stato costretto a leggere alle elementari e che gli aveva causato più di un incubo.

“Che cosa posso fare per voi, signori?” Domandò, con tono basso e formale. Le labbra non si mossero di un millimetro, evitando accuratamente di piegarsi in un piccolo sorriso.

“Ispettore Lestrade, di Scotland Yard, e Sherlock Holmes. Vorremmo farle alcune domande su un suo inquilino, tale dottor John Watson,” rispose il consulente investigativo, per nulla impressionato dalla severa apparizione.

Gli occhi della signora Smith divennero due fessure, provocando un leggero brivido alla schiena di Greg. Se gli avessero detto che quella donna era un serial killer, l’ispettore non avrebbe esitato un solo istante a crederci.

“Accomodatevi. È meglio non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete,” li invitò la donna, con voce gelida.

I due uomini furono fatti entrare in un salotto dall’arredamento austero ed essenziale, che rispecchiava perfettamente la personalità della padrona di casa. Sicuramente neppure i granelli di polvere osavano posarsi su quei mobili lucidi e splendenti, di un marrone scuro.

“Ditemi,” esordì la signora Smith, senza fare cenno ai due ospiti di accomodarsi e rimanendo lei stessa in piedi, con la schiena ritta e le mani strette all’altezza del ventre.

“Si tratta solo di un controllo formale. – intervenne Greg, prima che Sherlock potesse parlare – Vorremmo notizie sul dottor Watson,” chiarì, tentando un sorriso affabile.

“Perché? Che cosa ha fatto il dottor Watson per attirare l’attenzione di Scotland Yard?” Insisté la donna.

“Lei è al corrente del fatto che il _dottor_ Watson svolga l’attività di accompagnatore?” Chiese Sherlock.

“L’accompagnatore?” Ripeté la donna.

“Non è un lavoro illegale. Stiamo solo accertandoci della affidabilità del dottore come teste. Sa lui…” iniziò Lestrade, tentando di non mettere nei guai un uomo che non sapevano se avesse veramente fatto qualcosa di male.

“Svolge altri lavori, oltre a quello di fare compagnia a vecchie signore sole, in cene e spettacoli?” Si intromise Sherlock, in tono sbrigativo.

“Mi ha detto che lavora alla Clinica Ballard, in Alberto di Sassonia-Coburgo-Gotha Street. Non mi ha mai parlato di questo… lavoro! Anche se, a dire il vero, mi chiedevo con chi uscisse tutte quelle sere, abbandonando la figlia. Qui non ha mai portato donne. Questa è una casa rispettabile. Non entrano donnette qualsiasi. Solo legittime consorti.”

“C’è qualcuno che potrebbe fornirci altre informazioni?” Domandò Sherlock.

“La baby sitter. In questo momento è in casa. Io non affiderai mai una bambina a una ragazzetta così giovane e vestita in quel modo. Lo ho detto varie volte al dottor Watson, ma lui non mi ha mai dato retta. Ora capisco anche perché,” rispose la signora Smith, in tono stizzito.

Sherlock uscì dalla porta e si infilò per le scale, che portavano al piano superiore e all’appartamento del dottore.

“Grazie per la sua cortese collaborazione, signora,” salutò Greg.

“Signorina, prego. Devo cacciare il dottor Watson da casa mia, vero?” Chiese, stringendo le labbra.

“No. Davvero, signora… signorina Smith. Il dottor Watson è una brava persona. Non deve preoccuparsi,” ribatté Lestrade, in fretta. Aveva sentito Sherlock bussare e qualcuno aveva già aperto alla porta del piano di sopra. Non voleva che il consulente causasse ulteriori problemi al povero dottore, quindi uscì di corsa dall’appartamento della padrona di casa e volò su per le scale, raggiungendo Sherlock giusto in tempo, prima che la porta fosse chiusa alle sue spalle.

 

 

La ragazza sorvegliava i due uomini con sguardo attento e sospettoso. L’appartamento era piccolo, pulito e ordinato. Sul tavolo della sala c’erano dei libri. Sherlock e Greg avevano interrotto la ragazza mentre studiava. Greg le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante, ma lei rimase guardinga. Le braccia incrociate sul petto, stava ostruendo il passaggio verso una porta, che probabilmente conduceva alla stanza della figlia del dottore.

“Come le ha spiegato il mio… amico, io sono l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade, di Scotland Yard e lui è Sherlock Holmes, un nostro consulente…”

“Sono un consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo,” interloquì Sherlock.

“Sono contenta per lei, ma non ho ancora capito che cosa vogliate,” ribatté Britney.

“Quante sono le donne con cui esce il dottore?”

“Nessuna. L’unica donna della sua vita è la figlia.”

“Quante sono le sue clienti? E non intendo le pazienti. È troppo allarmata e vaga nelle risposte, per non essere a conoscenza della seconda attività del dottor Watson,” Sherlock pressò la ragazza, perforandola con uno sguardo rapace.

“Il dottor Watson svolge solo lavori legali. Perché due sedicenti investigatori di Scotland Yard si stanno interessando della vita di un uomo onesto e tranquillo come il dottor Watson?”

Greg estrasse il tesserino: “Queste sono le mie credenziali.”

“Per quanto ne so io, potreste avere comprato quel _coso_ in un negozio per attrezzature teatrali. Il dottor Watson non fa nulla di male. È una brava persona. Ama sua figlia, se ne prende amorevolmente cura e non le fa mancare nulla. Ora andatevene o chiamo dei veri poliziotti!”

“Signorina…” sospirò Greg. Come poteva non capirla? Quell’indagine alla scoperta della vita del dottor Watson sembrava assurda e inutile persino a lui. L’unico motivo per cui aveva seguito Sherlock era per evitare che combinasse qualche guaio. Era già stato preso a testate da Anderson. Voleva evitare che lo picchiasse anche il dottore, che avrebbe potuto sfruttare le proprie conoscenze mediche per procurare a Sherlock il maggior danno possibile con un piccolo sforzo. L’ispettore non concluse mai la frase. Con uno svolazzo del lungo cappotto nero, Sherlock uscí dall’appartamento senza salutare, seguito dagli sguardi sorpresi di Greg e Britney.

 

 

Greg raggiunse Sherlock nell’ingresso della casa, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a fermarsi e girarsi verso di lui: “Smettila di andare da una parte all’altra come un tornado, travolgendo tutti, come se fossero cospiratori in un grande inganno. Stai vedendo dei problemi dove non ce ne sono. Quella ragazza avrebbe potuto darci preziose informazioni sul dottor Watson, probabilmente dissipando i tuoi dubbi su di lui,” sbottò, irritato.

“Quella ragazza non sa nulla. Il tuo caro dottore non è così stupido da confidare i suoi torbidi piani ad una ragazzina. Con lei recita la parte del padre affranto, che si sacrifica per il bene della figlia.”

“Perché non può essere così? Perché non può semplicemente essere un uomo solo, che sta cercando di sbarcare il lunario e di dare a sua figlia ciò di cui ha bisogno?” Domandò Lestrade, allargando le braccia, esasperato.

“Davvero non capisci, Gary? Davvero non trovi nulla di strano che un medico, un ex soldato, faccia da cavalier servente ad anziane e benestanti donne, senza secondi fini?” Sibilò Sherlock, furioso.

“Ti ho già risposto. È inusuale, ma…”

“Un uomo abituato alla violenza. Alla guerra. Alla morte. Un uomo che ha sentito l’adrenalina scorrergli veloce nelle vene. Per ore. Per giorni. Un uomo che passa dalla sala operatoria al campo di battaglia al palco di un teatro. Così. Per fare contenta una vecchia signora,” sussurrò Sherlock in un solo fiato.

Greg spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, chiaramente a disagio. I sospetti di Sherlock, esposti in questo modo, avevano un loro motivo di esistere: “Quali sono le tue deduzioni?”

“Non so. Potreste avere tutti ragione e John Watson potrebbe essere una brava persona. Oppure, John Watson ha ingannato tutti ed è una brillante mente criminale. Potrebbe usare la storia del povero padre solo per intenerire e ingannare donne abbienti. Nel migliore dei casi, le truffa per farsi dare dei soldi. Nel peggiore, le raggira per farsi intestare tutti i loro averi, prima di eliminarle. Dobbiamo scoprire che cosa nasconda quell’uomo. Dobbiamo farlo per la signora Hudson. E per tutte le donne che potrebbero essere cadute nella rete di inganni di John Watson,” concluse Sherlock, in tono solenne e deciso.

“Mi hai convinto. Chiederò informazioni a un amico che lavora nella polizia militare. Sentiamo che cosa dice del nostro amico,” ribatté Lestrade, sicuro.

I due uomini uscirono dalla casa. Non si accorsero che la porta del 205A veniva silenziosamente chiusa.

 

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Intanto, auguri di Buona Pasqua a chi sia arrivato fino a qui.

Spero che il tono leggero e un po’ ironico di questa parte vi stia piacendo. L’angst arriverà, ma più avanti. Ovviamente l’indagine di Sherlock e Greg, pur svolta con buoni propositi, metterà nei guai il povero John. Credo che ciò sia abbastanza prevedibile, vero?

 

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui e a chi voglia lasciare un commento.

 

A stasera.

Ciao!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Cercasi casa, disperatamente

La serata era stata piacevole. Persino John, che non si intendeva molto di balletto classico, aveva apprezzato lo spettacolo. Nel suo lavoro di accompagnatore gli era capitato varie volte di annoiarsi. Non poteva certo dirlo di quella serata. La signora Hudson era una vecchia signora adorabile, piena di vita ed energia, con un insospettabile passato avventuroso. John si chiedeva spesso come dovesse essere stata da giovane. Sicuramente era stata una bellissima donna, di quelle che facevano girare la testa agli uomini in più di un senso. C’erano ancora tracce notevoli di quella bellezza nei lineamenti del suo viso, mentre la cura che metteva nel tenere in ordine i capelli, nel velo di trucco che colorava appena gli occhi e il viso, l’eleganza degli abiti e del portamento erano chiari segni che la signora Hudson voleva vivere nel modo migliore la propria vita.

Un sorriso divertito increspava le labbra di John, quando aprì la porta del proprio appartamento. Brit lo attendeva appena oltre la soglia. Sembrava nervosa e preoccupata.

“Rosie sta male?” Domandò subito, allarmato.

“Cosa? Rosie…? No no, lei sta bene. Dorme tranquillamente da qualche ora,” rispose la ragazza, rassicurante.

“Sono in ritardo?” Chiese John perplesso, guardando l’orologio. Erano passate da poco le 22.30, non era più tardi del solito.

“No. È in perfetto orario.”

“È successo qualcosa di strano?”

“Sí,” mormorò Brit, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Sembrava indecisa su che cosa dire o come riferire l’accaduto.

“Sai che ho piena fiducia in te,” la incoraggiò John.

La ragazza prese coraggio e raccontò della visita dei due strani uomini: “Le assicuro, dottor Watson, che li ho fatti entrare perché mi hanno detto di essere agenti di Scotland Yard. Ho temuto che potesse esserle successo un incidente. Solo quando mi hanno chiesto del suo lavoro, ho cominciato a sospettare che potessero non essere chi avevano detto di essere. Mi dispiace, dottore. Sa che non metterei mai in pericolo Rosie,” terminò in tono dispiaciuto.

John aggrottò la fronte, ma sorrise subito a Brit, quando la vide così dispiaciuta: “Credo di sapere chi fossero quei due uomini. Erano davvero di Scotland Yard. Almeno uno di loro lo era sicuramente. Hai fatto benissimo a rispondere alle loro domande. Vai pure a casa e non ti preoccupare.”

“Davvero?” Chiese Brit, visibilmente sollevata.

“Davvero. Vai. Ci vediamo dopodomani sera. Stessa ora. Va bene?”

“Va bene. Buona notte,” salutò la ragazza, chiudendo la porta dell’appartamento. Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra del dottore. Si chiese perché i conoscenti della signora Hudson stessero facendo indagini su di lui. Potevano essere preoccupati per la loro amica. Non poteva dare loro torto. Ogni giorno si leggeva sui giornali di qualche anziano truffato. Era bello scoprire che qualcuno si prendesse a cuore una donna sola. John sperò solo che ciò non gli causasse dei problemi. Non ne aveva bisogno.

 

 

**Cercasi casa, disperatamente**

Rose si era svegliata felice e desiderosa di comunicare con l’universo. Qualsiasi cosa il padre le dicesse, la piccola rispondeva con sorrisi sdentati e risate gioiose. John amava la vita, quando vedeva la figlia ridere. Anche la giornata più grigia si riempiva di sole. La felicità dei bambini era contagiosa. A volte John pensava che se questa gioia fosse stata raccolta e diffusa, come una pastiglia, alla popolazione adulta avrebbe reso il mondo un posto migliore. Con un sorriso allegro e le mani piene di borse della spesa, John aprì la porta di casa. Nell’atrio fu accolto dalla signorina Smith. L’espressione della donna era più severa e sdegnata del solito. Il medico ebbe la bruttissima sensazione che la donna lo stesse attendendo. Facendo rapidamente mente locale, ricordò di essere perfettamente in regola con il pagamento dell’affitto. Si chiese, quindi, molto preoccupato, quale fosse la causa di quell’agguato: “Buongiorno, signorina Smith. È una bella giornata, vero? C’è un bel sole, ma non fa troppo caldo,” tentò, con un timido sorriso.

“Dottor Watson, questa è una casa seria. Avevo delle remore a ospitare un uomo non sposato…”

“Sono vedovo,” precisò John, a denti stretti.

“… ma ha una figlia e pensavo che questo bastasse a mantenerla sulla retta via. Non sa quanto io sia furiosa con me stessa per avere mal riposto la mia fiducia,” proseguì la donna imperterrita.

John si irrigidì. Sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse rigida la sua padrona di casa, ma proprio non capiva che cosa avesse fatto per provocare la sua ira: “Signorina Smith, se mi spiegasse che cosa pensa che io abbia fatto…”

“In tanti anni, non è MAI accaduto che la polizia mi interrogasse su un mio inquilino,” sibilò la donna, in tono sdegnato.

John impallidì. Ora capiva. Sherlock Holmes e Gregory Lestrade avevano parlato anche con la sua padrona di casa: “Signorina…”

“Non era MAI successo che su questa casa cadesse una tale vergogna! _Lei si approfitta di povere vecchie per derubarle_!” Soffiò fuori fra i denti.

Il giovane medico sentì la terra aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi. Scosse la testa, per tentare di schiarirsi le idee. No. Non stava accadendo davvero. Non a lui: “Per favore, lasci che le spieghi. Quegli uomini…”

“Non c’è nulla da spiegare. Prenda le sue cose e se ne vada. Oggi stesso.”

“Non può! Se fossi solo, non avrei problemi, ma con Rosie…”

“Doveva pensarci prima di vendersi e di imbrogliare povere donne, credulone e ingenue. È solo perché penso che lei tenga veramente a sua figlia, che non ho chiamato i servizi sociali. Mi crei dei problemi e non esiterò a denunciarla per abbandono di minore,” terminò la donna. Con un movimento rigido, la signorina Smith si voltò, entrò nel proprio appartamento e chiuse la porta. A chiave. A doppia mandata.

John fissò l’ostile uscio chiuso con espressione attonita e incredula. Non stava succedendo a lui. Non aveva appena perso la casa. Non era stato cacciato via, senza preavviso, con una bambina di quindici mesi. Poteva protestare. Ribellarsi. Urlare. Sbattere i pugni sulla porta. Costringere quella vecchia strega ad ascoltarlo. Farle capire che lui non era un poco di buono. Aveva la mano alzata, quasi pronta a colpire il battente della porta, quando un pensiero lo paralizzò in quella posizione: se la Smith avesse chiamato i servizi sociali, l’assistente sociale avrebbe potuto togliergli la tutela di Rosie. Probabilmente era una possibilità molto remota, ma lui non poteva rischiare. Rosie era tutto ciò che aveva. Il suo intero mondo. Senza di lei, la sua vita non avrebbe avuto alcun senso. Doveva andare via. E in fretta. Poteva andare in un hotel, fino a quando non avesse trovato una nuova sistemazione. Prima, però, avrebbe spiegato a Sherlock Holmes e a Gregory Lestrade che cosa pensasse di loro.

 

 

“Insomma! Un po’ di pazienza!” Sbottò la signora Hudson, spalancando la porta. Era già pronta a redarguire veementemente chiunque si fosse attaccato al campanello in modo così insistente, ma non riuscì a proferire parola. Le parole le rimasero in gola, quando si trovò davanti uno sconvolto John Watson. Gli occhi azzurri del giovane dottore si abbassarono, leggermente imbarazzati. L’uomo si schiarì la gola: “Le chiedo scusa, signora Hudson. Non volevo disturbarla. Sto cercando il suo inquilino. Sherlock Holmes, giusto? È in casa?”

L’anziana donna scrutò attentamente il volto del medico, decisamente agitato e arrabbiato. Non potè trattenere un sospiro, mentre chiedeva: “Che cosa ha fatto quel ragazzo, questa volta?”

John cercò di rivolgere alla signora un sorriso rassicurante, ma lui stesso era consapevole di quanto il suo sforzo fosse inutile. Non era mai stato bravo a celare le proprie emozioni e non gli importava molto farlo. Voleva che Sherlock Holmes si rendesse ben conto di quanto fosse infuriato: “Vorrei solo parlargli un attimo.”

Martha scrollò le spalle: “Entra pure, caro. Sherlock è al piano di sopra. Non so che cosa ti abbia fatto, ma sono certa che ne uscirà vivo, se non altro perché con lui c’è l’ispettore Letrade,” lo informò, facendosi da parte, in modo tale che John potesse entrare.

“Bene. Devo dire che cosa io pensi di lui anche all’ispettore Lestrade,” borbottò il dottore, superando la donna e salendo i gradini rapidamente. In quel momento era troppo arrabbiato per accorgersi che non stava zoppicando. Arrivato al pianerottolo del primo piano, spalancò la porta senza nemmeno bussare ed entrò in un salotto dove il disordine regnava sovrano e ogni superficie era ricoperta di carte, libri e giornali. Sherlock Holmes sedeva a una poltrona, alla sinistra di John, con le gambe pigramente accavallate e le mani congiunte davanti alle labbra, quasi stesse pregando. L’ispettore Lestrade era in piedi, vicino alla porta, come se stesse uscendo, quando John era arrivato. L’espressione del poliziotto esprimeva una grande sorpresa, oltre che un certo imbarazzo. Il padrone di casa, invece, non sembrava per nulla impressionato da quell’ingresso veemente, quasi si aspettasse la visita del dottore.

John strinse i pugni e le labbra, ignorò il poliziotto e si diresse verso il consulente, con un atteggiamento minaccioso: “Che cosa le ha detto?” ringhiò.

“Nulla,” rispose Sherlock, imperturbabile.

“Nulla?! Perché mi ha buttato fuori di casa, senza alcun preavviso, subito dopo la SUA visita, se LEI non le ha detto nulla?”

Greg, preoccupato che la situazione potesse degenerare, si frappose fra John e Sherlock: “Dottor Watson, se lei fosse più preciso…”

“Sta parlando della signorina Smith. È ovvio che abbia approfittato della nostra visita per mandare via il dottore da casa sua. Si è pentita di avergli affittato l’appartamento quasi subito. La infastidiscono i pianti della bambina e teme che la presenza di un uomo solo allontani le giovani studentesse, sue abituali inquiline. Inoltre, lui e la figlia occupano un appartamento da cui potrebbe guadagnare più soldi, affittandolo a più ragazze. Essendo il dottor Watson un uomo onesto, non poteva sfrattarlo senza apparire un’affarista taccagna, egoista e insensibile. Lasciare una bambina senza un tetto sulla testa non fa bene alla sua immagine. Se si appella a una qualche mancanza del dottore, anche se immaginaria, ma suffragata da indagini della polizia, lei ne esce pulita,” spiegò Sherlock, con voce bassa e monotona, in un unico fiato.

La rabbia di John era svanita, evaporata mentre ascoltava la spiegazione fornita dal consulente investigativo: “Fantastico. Come ha fatto?” Chiese, incuriosito. Sarebbe quasi stato divertito, se non avesse perso la casa.

“È piuttosto semplice. Basta guardare come quella donna tenga il proprio appartamento. Non ha nemmeno un animale da compagnia,” sbuffò Sherlock , con sufficienza.

“Volete spiegare anche a me, che cosa stia succedendo?”

 

 

Lo sguardo dei tre uomini si posò sulla signora Hudson, che, con un sorriso paziente, era ritta in piedi sulla soglia della porta con le mani sui fianchi. Non si capiva bene se fosse arrabbiata o intrigata da quello che credeva di avere capito. Una strana luce le illuminava gli occhi e i tre giovani uomini non sapevano se esserne preoccupati o meno.

“Allora?” Li sollecitò, pazientemente.

John sospirò: “La signorina Smith mi ha sfrattato. Devo lasciare l’appartamento entro stasera.”

La fronte della signora Hudson si corrugò, mentre le labbra si strinsero in una linea sottile: “Non può farlo! Hai una bambina piccola! Come puoi trovare una sistemazione adeguata per Rosie e per te, con un preavviso così breve? Perché ti ha buttato fuori di casa?”

Un silenzio imbarazzato calò nella stanza. John poteva capire che Sherlock e Greg avessero agito per proteggere la donna, cui erano chiaramente affezionati. Non condivideva i mezzi e la totale mancanza di tatto che avevano usato, ma comprendeva lo spirito che li aveva spinti all’azione. Anche il giovane medico teneva a Martha e non voleva che lei si sentisse responsabile per i problemi che gli stavano causando Sherlock e Greg.

“Si è trattato di una indagine legittima,” rispose Holmes.

“Indagine su che cosa?” Domandò la signora Hudson.

“Sul dottor Watson, ovviamente,” sbuffò il consulente, quasi seccato.

Il sopracciglio dell’occhio sinistro di Martha si alzò, indeciso se essere arrabbiato, offeso o compiaciuto dalla risposta: “Perché?”

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona con un movimento felino, allargando le braccia: “Come sarebbe a dire perché? Che altro avremmo dovuto fare, dopo averla vista uscire con un perfetto sconosciuto?”

“Sconosciuto per _voi_ , non per _me_. Voi due giovanotti pensate che io sia una di quelle vecchie decrepite e rimbambite che si fanno abbindolare da un bel paio di occhi azzurri?”

“Nessuno pensa che lei sia né vecchia né rimbambita. Anzi. Solo che Sherlock ha trovato strano che…” cercò di spiegare Greg, ma Holmes lo interruppe: “ _Entrambi_ abbiamo pensato che fosse strano che un ex medico militare facesse l’accompagnatore,” puntualizzò in tono risentito, lanciando all’ispettore uno sguardo minaccioso.

“Quindi, voi due baldi giovani avete pensato che io fossi solo una vecchia signora incapace di riconoscere un truffatore, vi siete vestiti della vostra lucente armatura, siete saliti sui vostri fieri destrieri e siete andati a spiegare alla signorina Smith che John mi stava imbrogliando,” concluse la signora Hudson, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Noi non abbiamo detto alla signorina Smith che il dottor Watson fosse un truffatore!” Sbottò Sherlock.

“Qualcosa dovete pure averlo detto, se lei ha cacciato John di casa! Con una bambina piccola!”

“Forse la signorina Smith ha frainteso le nostre domande,” interloquì Greg, cercando di evitare ulteriori discussioni.

“Non credo proprio. A parte il fatto che avreste potuto aspettare il mio ritorno e chiedere direttamente a me chi fosse John e quali fossero i miei rapporti con lui, veramente pensate che _io_ mi possa fare imbrogliare come l’ultima delle sprovvedute?”

Il silenzio che seguì, fu più che eloquente. Nessuno voleva offendere la signora Hudson. Tutti sapevano quanto lei fosse indipendente e cosciente dei pericoli della vita contemporanea. L’anziana donna riuscì a celare un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Immagino che non ci sia modo di convincere la signorina Smith a tornare sui propri passi,” riprese Martha, con un mezzo sospiro di rassegnazione.

“Temo di no. Non so bene che cosa pensi di me, a questo punto, ma non credo che cambierà idea,” ribatté John, sorvolando sul fatto che la sua padrona di casa avesse minacciato di rivolgersi ai servizi sociali.

“Vi ho già detto che la signorina si era subito pentita di avere affittato l’appartamento a un uomo e che aspettava la prima occasione per cacciarlo senza dovere rimborsare nulla,” sbuffò Sherlock, infastidito dal dover ripetere qualcosa che aveva già affermato con assoluta sicurezza.

“Bene. Stando così le cose, esiste un’unica soluzione al problema di John,” sentenziò la signora Hudson, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

I tre uomini la osservarono, in attesa che lei spiegasse a che cosa stesse pensando. La donna non li fece attendere a lungo. Alzò un braccio, indicando il piano superiore della casa: “La stanza di sopra non sarà molto grande, ma è sufficiente per accogliere John e Rosie, fino a quando lui troverà un nuovo appartamento in affitto.”

“La stanza di sopra?” Domandò Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte.

“Non posso accettare!” La voce di John si accavallò a quella del consulente investigativo, ma le proteste dei due giovani uomini furono interrotte da un gesto deciso della mano della signora Hudson: “Sherlock stava cercando un coinquilino con cui dividere le spese dell’affitto. Capisco che si tratti di una sistemazione temporanea, perché John ha una bambina piccola, ma una camera di albergo non è un alloggio adatto a Rosie. Ora, andate pure dalla signorina Smith e portate qui tutta la roba di John. Io parlerò con la carissima Katerina. Vedi John, dato che ti ha cacciato senza il giusto preavviso e senza validi motivi, ti restituirà la caparra e il resto dell’affitto di questo mese, così avrai un po’ di soldi per trovare una nuova casa per te e per la tua bellissima bimba.”

“Signora Hudson…”

“Non ti preoccupare, caro. Poi ci accorderemo su quanto mi dovrai dare. Su, ora andate. Io devo prendere una cosa dal mio appartamento e vi raggiungo,” sorrise la donna, sollecitando i tre uomini a uscire con un gesto della mano.

“Andate? Perché sta usando il plurale? Il dottore può fare da solo,” sbottò Sherlock, in tono ribelle.

Martha lo fissò dritto negli occhi, senza alcun timore: “Siete stati _tu_ e l’ispettore Lestrade a causare questo notevole disagio a John. Quindi, sarete _tu_ e l’ispettore Lestrade ad aiutare John nel trasloco. Senza ma e senza se,” rispose, calma, ma decisa.

John riuscì a nascondere un sorriso divertito, quando si rese conto che i due uomini non sarebbero mai riusciti a evitare la punizione inflitta dalla donna. Con un sospiro di sollievo, si rivolse a lei: “Grazie per la comprensione e l’aiuto, Martha. Cercherò di arrecare meno disturbo possibile. Domani mi metterò a cercare subito un nuovo appartamento.”

“Non ti preoccupare, caro. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Non sei di nessun disturbo. Anzi! Sarà bello avere un vero bambino, a rallegrare queste vecchia mura con le sue risate.”

Sherlock emise un grugnito di disappunto. Per John non era chiaro se non fosse d’accordo per la sua presenza nell’appartamento o per la frecciata sul suo essere bambino. Scrollò le spalle. Aveva un tetto sicuro sulla testa per Rosie e per sé. Tutto il resto non era importante.

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

E così John finisce a vivere al 221B con Sherlock. Grazie per avere letto fino a qui. A domani mattina.

Ciao!


	4. Coinquilini

Il temporale estivo era terminato, dopo avere sferzato Londra con una pioggia insistente, il rombo basso dei tuoni e la forza del vento. Tutto era durato non più di cinque minuti, ma l’aria era diventata molto umida e quasi fredda, se paragonata a quella afosa degli ultimi giorni. Rosie si era addormentata tra le braccia sicure del padre, quasi cullata dalla furia degli elementi naturali. Era da una settimana che il dottore e il consulente investigativo convivevano. I primi giorni erano stati strani, con approcci quasi imbarazzati. John non sapeva come comportarsi con il suo forzato coinquilino. Non voleva imporre dei cambiamenti, perché quella era una sistemazione temporanea e non aveva senso che Sherlock stravolgesse le proprie abitudini per loro. D’altra parte, il dottore non poteva sorvolare sul fatto che parti di corpi umani si trovassero nello stesso frigorifero in cui riponeva il cibo per Rosie. O che sconosciute sostanze chimiche condividessero la tavola su cui tutti loro mangiavano. Sherlock aveva sorprendentemente accondisceso a spostare i propri esperimenti al 221C di Baker Street, almeno fino a quando Rosie e John fossero rimasti  vivere al 221B. Il consulente investigativo era impegnato in una indagine per un cliente privato ed era spesso fuori casa. Quando si trovava nell’appartamento, ignorava i propri coinquilini, quasi fosse inconsapevole della loro presenza. Per una strana coincidenza, però, suonava sempre il violino, quando era ora che Rosie andasse a dormire. Quella musica, dolce e delicata, accompagnava la bambina fra le braccia di Morfeo più velocemente di quanto fosse mai accaduto prima. John era grato a Sherlock, ma non aveva avuto ancora occasione di ringraziarlo.

Il giovane medico adagiò delicatamente la figlia nel lettino. Britney sarebbe arrivata in breve tempo, perché lui doveva andare all’appuntamento con l’agente immobiliare, che aveva incaricato di trovare un nuovo alloggio. Forse aveva trovato la casa giusta per loro e presto sarebbero andati via dal 221B di Baker Street.

 

 

**Coinquilini**

 

 

Il taxi stava percorrendo una strada che portava alla periferia di Londra. John osservò il passaggio fuori dal finestrino, mentre il nervosismo cresceva sempre più nel profondo del suo animo. Il militare insito in John urlava al pericolo e si malediceva per avere lasciato a casa la sua arma: “È sicuro di non avere sbagliato strada?” Domandò, cercando di apparire calmo e tranquillo.

Gli occhi marroni dell’autista gli sorrisero rassicuranti, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore: “Non si preoccupi, dottor Watson. C’è una persona che la vuole incontrare, senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Non corre alcun pericolo.”

“E chi sarebbe questa persona? Perché tutta questa segretezza?”

“Il capo le spiegherà tutto. Si goda il viaggio,” rispose l’autista.

John sospirò. Capiva che non avrebbe ottenuto altre informazioni. Doveva accontentarsi e sperare che andasse tutto bene. Il luogo in cui il taxi (o finto taxi) lo portò, non lo rassicurò per nulla. I capannoni abbandonati della vecchia zona industriale, non erano certo il posto in cui incontrare perfetti sconosciuti, di cui si ignoravano le intenzioni. La mente di John fu attraversata da titoli cubitali, che riferivano particolari raccapriccianti del suo feroce assassinio da parte di mandanti ed esecutori ignoti, specificando che la polizia stava brancolando nel buio. “ _Chissà se il fatto che sia il suo coinquilino spingerà Sherlock a occuparsi del caso?_ – si chiese con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra - _Sempre che trovino il mio cadavere e che abbiano qualcosa su cui indagare. Questi magazzini sono il posto ideale per fare sparire un corpo e qualsiasi traccia di un reato,_ ” terminò, con un brivido gelido. L’auto entrò in un edificio quasi fatiscente e si fermò a qualche metro di distanza da un uomo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. John si irrigidì, come se stesse per affrontare un plotone d’esecuzione, e scese dalla macchina, andando con passo spedito verso la persona che lo stava attendendo. Sembrava che non vi fosse altra anima viva. John. L’uomo misterioso. Il suo autista, che non aveva nemmeno aperto la portiera dell’auto.

Il medico studiò il suo strano ospite. Era un uomo sulla quarantina. Alto, probabilmente un po’ in sovrappeso. I capelli cominciavano ad essere radi e una barba rossiccia corta e molto curata copriva il mento. Indossava un abito a tre pezzi neri, decisamente costoso. Il piede destro scavalcava quello sinistro, con la punta della scarpa appoggiata al pavimento impolverato. L’atteggiamento rilassato, quasi annoiato, era sottolineato dal fatto che l’uomo era appoggiato pigramente a un ombrello nero. C’era qualcosa di stranamente familiare, nell’atteggiamento arrogante e spocchioso dello sconosciuto, ma John era sicuro di non averlo mai visto in vita propria. Il sorriso dell’uomo non arrivò ai suoi occhi azzurri: “Grazie per essere venuto, dottor Watson. Non le ruberò molto tempo,” esordì, con tono mellifluo.

“Non mi sembra che mi abbia lasciato molte possibilità di scelta. Chi è lei e che cosa vuole da me?” Ribatté John, in tono deciso e secco.

“Posso dire di essere un suo amico. Vorrei conoscere le sue intenzioni relativamente alla sua coabitazione con Sherlock Holmes.”

“Perché?”

“Non credo che convivere con un uomo come Sherlock Holmes si confaccia a un padre di famiglia. Se le accadesse qualcosa…”

“Mi sta minacciando?” Lo interruppe John, bruscamente.

“Assolutamente no! Sto cercando di farle capire che cosa sarebbe meglio per lei e per sua figlia,” sorrise lo sconosciuto.

“E sarebbe?” Sibilò John.

“Lei dovrebbe trovarsi velocemente una nuova casa…” la risposta dell’uomo fu interrotta dal rumore di un’auto, che entrò lentamente dal portone spalancato, fermandosi fra i due uomini che stavano parlando e la macchina con cui era arrivato il dottore. Con grande meraviglia del medico, ne scese un rilassato Gregory Lestrade: “Salve, signori. Questo è decisamente uno strano posto per un incontro amichevole. Ho interrotto qualcosa di importante?”

“Non che io sappia, ispettore Lestrade,” rispose John, sbigottito.

“Non so che cosa lei sia venuto a fare. Qui non sta succedendo nulla che possa interessare Scotland Yard,” ribatté l’uomo misterioso, quasi seccato.

Lestrade si concesse un sorriso divertito: “Direi proprio il contrario, mio caro Mycroft. Tutto ciò che riguarda Sherlock, forse non compete Scotland Yard, ma è certamente mio compito assicurarmi che non gli capiti nulla di male.”

“Vi conoscete?” Domandò John, sorpreso.

Greg annuí: “Certo, dottore. L’affascinante Mycroft Holmes è il fratello maggiore di Sherlock.”

“Davvero?”

“Già. Che cosa dovrei pensare di questo incontro riservato?”

“Come ho appena detto…”

“Stai tranquillo, Myc, ho scartato subito l’ipotesi di un appuntamento galante. Sono sicuro che porti i tuoi amanti in luoghi più eleganti, quindi non ti farò una scenata di gelosia,” Lestrade interruppe Holmes, strizzandogli un occhio.

“Non siamo amanti! Neanche sapevo chi fosse prima che…,” sbottò John, ma Greg bloccò pure lui, alzando una mano: “Le credo, dottore. Quindi rimangono due altre ipotesi. La prima: John spia Sherlock per conto di Mycroft…”

“Che cosa? Assolutamente no!” Ribatté John, quasi offeso.

“Credo anche a questo, dottore. Nessuno porterebbe una bambina in una missione di sorveglianza. Esclusa la prima ipotesi, ne resta solo un’altra: Mycroft vuole convincere John ad andarsene dalla casa di Sherlock. Non sia mai che il giovane Holmes si faccia un amico,” concluse Lestrade. Il sorriso e l’atteggiamento divertiti erano svaniti, lasciando spazio a un’espressione dura, quasi furiosa.

Mycroft non sembrò né impressionato né preoccupato dal comportamento minaccioso di Greg. Alzò una mano e ne osservò attentamente le unghie, come se stesse controllando l’opera di un estetista: “Ci sono cose che lei non può capire, ispettore,” sospirò.

“Invece capisco benissimo. È la tua filosofia di vita, caro Mycroft. Non affezionarti a nessuno, non preoccuparti di nessuno, non prenderti cura di nessuno, evita che qualcuno diventi importante per te. I sentimenti sono una dimostrazione di debolezza e devono essere cancellati, se vuoi avere successo nella vita,” ringhiò Greg.

“I sentimenti rendono le persone emotive e impediscono di ragionare lucidamente. Il potere è responsabilità. Chi ha dei doveri verso la nazione, non può essere governato dalle emozioni,” ribatté Mycroft, in tono secco.

La tensione fra i due uomini era chiaramente palpabile. John ebbe il sospetto che Mycroft e Greg non stessero più parlando di lui e di Sherlock, ma che ci fosse qualcosa fra di loro. Forse di irrisolto. Certamente di sentimentale. Il dottore li osservava intrigato, curioso di scoprire ulteriori informazioni sulla vita del suo coinquilino. Rimase deluso. Senza aggiungere altro, Greg si voltò verso il medico: “Salga in auto. Viene via con me,” ordinò.

John obbedì. Prima di salire in auto, lanciò un’occhiata verso Mycroft, che non fece nulla per fermarli. L’espressione sul viso del maggiore degli Holmes era indecifrabile, ma John avrebbe giurato di avere visto un lampo attraversare quegli occhi azzurri così freddi e indifferenti. In quell’attimo aveva letto rimpianto e preoccupazione. Forse, però, si era immaginato tutto.

 

Uno strano silenzio aleggiava nell’auto, mentre Greg guidava sicuro verso l’appuntamento di John con l’agente immobiliare. L’espressione sul viso dell’ispettore era seria, irritata, quasi dolorosa. Il medico poteva quasi sentire la furia dei suoi pensieri. Era incuriosito dal rapporto sicuramente intimo che doveva essere esistito fra Mycroft Holmes e Gregory Lestrade. Si chiedeva se si fossero conosciuti o lasciati a causa di Sherlock, ma era stato educato a rispettare la vita privata delle persone e a non fare domande che potessero imbarazzare o mettere a disagio gli altri.

“Posso chiamarti John?” Chiese Greg, all’improvviso.

“Certo, ispettore…”

“Greg.”

“… Greg. Non eri lì per caso, vero?”

Un mezzo sorriso incurvò le labbra di Lestrade: “Sherlock mi ha accennato al tuo appuntamento per vedere la casa e volevo parlarti prima che tu decidessi di andare via da Baker Street. Immagina la mia sorpresa, quando ho capito che il taxi si stava dirigendo dalla parte opposta della città. Dovevo aspettarmi che, prima o poi, il signor ghiaccio ficcasse il suo naso in affari che non lo riguardano,” terminò con una specie di ringhio.

“Io non lavoro per lui,” puntualizzò John.

“Lo so. Non ne dubito.”

Tornò il silenzio. John lasciò a Greg il tempo per ritrovare il controllo delle proprie emozioni e di riordinare le idee. Non riusciva a immaginare di che cosa volesse parlargli.

“Sei proprio deciso a lasciare Baker Street?” Lestrade domandò.

John si voltò verso l’ispettore, sorpreso. Quella era l’ultima domanda che si aspettava gli venisse posta: “È una sistemazione temporanea,” non trovò di meglio da rispondere.

“Potrebbe diventare definitiva. Non ti trovi male con Sherlock e la signora Hudson sarebbe felicissima, se tu e Rosie vi stabiliste definitivamente da lei.”

“Non credo che a Sherlock farebbe piacere, se la nostra permanenza si prolungasse ulteriormente,” sottolineò John.

“Ti ha fatto capire che non ti vuole fra i piedi? Ti ha sollecitato ad andare via?”

“No,” rispose il medico, titubante.

“Se credi che Sherlock non ti stia mettendo fretta per buona educazione o sensi di colpa o bontà d’animo o cortesia, sappi che tutti questi atteggiamenti non rientrano nell’abituale comportamento che tiene nei confronti della misera umanità. Se avesse voluto che tu te ne andassi, non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a dirtelo chiaro e tondo. Invece, non trova il coraggio o non sa come chiederti di rimanere.”

“Perché?” Chiese John, perplesso, mentre Greg parcheggiava e fermava l’auto davanti a una casa. Una donna mora, avvolta in un elegante tailleur blue, attendeva impaziente davanti all’ingresso.

“Perché i fratelli Holmes saranno anche affascinanti, intelligenti e perspicaci, molto più di qualunque altra persona tu abbia mai incontrato in vita tua, ma sono terrorizzati dall’idea di essere rifiutati, soprattutto da coloro da cui sono attratti. Per qualche strana e incomprensibile ragione, Sherlock trova piacevole e interessante la tua compagnia.”

John alzò un sopracciglio e aprí la bocca, pronto a ribattere, ma Greg alzò una mano per fermare le sue proteste: “Non ti sto sminuendo. Anzi. Il fatto è che difficilmente Sherlock sopporta il resto dell’umanità. Le eccezioni si possono contare sulle dita di una mano. Lui vede in te qualcosa di speciale e io vorrei che non lasciassi Baker Street. Sherlock sa essere arrogante, indisponente, una vera spina nel fianco, ma merita di avere un vero amico, accanto a sé,” riprese, in tono accorato.

“Non siamo amici,” bofonchiò John, più a se stesso che a Greg _. “Anche io non ho tanti amici. Sherlock mi piace. Sarebbe bello restare con lui. E con la signora Hudson_ ,” pensò fra sé e sé.

Greg sorrise: “Pensaci. Io devo andare a Scotland Yard, ma tu rifletti bene su quello che ti ho detto.”

“Lo farò,” promise John, con un cenno del capo. Salutò Lestrade e scese dall’auto, raggiungendo la donna che lo stava aspettando. Greg lo osservò, mentre John si allontanava ed era fagocitato dalla casa, che doveva visitare. Con un sospiro, riavviò il motore della macchina. Lui aveva fatto ciò che poteva per fare riflettere John. Ora toccava al dottore prendere le proprie decisioni.

 

 

Era un vero taxi quello che stava riportando John verso Baker Street. La visita alla casa era finita, ma il medico aveva ascoltato distrattamente l’agente che gli decantava i pregi cercando di minimizzare i difetti dell’abitazione. Le parole di Greg continuavano a emergere nella mente del dottore, quasi impedendogli di concentrarsi sulla visita. Baker Street si trovava in una posizione perfetta, per le sue esigenze. Aveva scelto il 209 proprio per quello. Doveva davvero chiedere a Sherlock se volesse dividere l’affitto con lui? Arrivato davanti a casa, scese dal taxi e aprì la porta. Non aveva nemmeno raggiunto il primo gradino della scala, quando sentì un suono stridulo e raccapricciante provenire dal piano superiore. John capì immediatamente che qualcuno stava suonando il violino e che quel qualcuno non era Sherlock. Sapeva che Rosie era attratta dallo strumento. La aveva notata più volte, ammaliata, mentre osservava Sherlock trarre note melodiose e intonate dal violino. La aveva fermata in un paio di occasioni, giusto in tempo per impedirle di afferrare il delicato strumento. Non poteva credere che Brit fosse stata così incosciente da lasciare che Rosie lo prendesse e lo suonasse. Se si poteva definire suonare l’insieme di stridii che la figlia stava creando e che avrebbero fatto rabbrividire anche un sordo. Facendo i gradini due alla volta, arrivò alla porta e la spalancò. Si trovò davanti Rosie, seduta a terra su un cuscino, con la schiena appoggiata al divano e il violino sulle ginocchia. Senza troppa grazia, la bambina calava l’archetto sulle corde, provocando una cacofonia di suoni. Con una smorfia piena di aspettativa, alzò gli occhi e scoppiò in una risata allegra. John spostò gli occhi verso il punto di interesse della figlia e si trovò davanti Sherlock. L’uomo era seduto sulla sua poltrona, davanti al camino, con le gambe accavallate, i gomiti appoggiati ai braccioli e le dita giunte davanti alle labbra. Il consulente osservava la bambina con cipiglio severo e faceva smorfie disgustate ai suoni emessi dal violino. John tornò a guardare Rosie, che non era per nulla spaventata dallo sguardo di rimprovero di Sherlock. Anzi. Rideva proprio per quello. Finalmente Rosie si accorse della presenza del padre. Con un urlo felice, buttò il violino sul pavimento e si alzò, correndo traballante verso John, che la sollevò, abbracciandola con tenerezza e lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte. Dalla cucina comparve la signora Hudson, che accolse John con il solito sorriso caloroso: “Bentornato. Brit è stata costretta ad andare via prima del tuo ritorno. Suo padre ha avuto un malore e lei è andata in ospedale. Le abbiamo detto noi di non chiamarti. Ormai eri al tuo appuntamento, non aveva senso che rientrassi prima, quando Sherlock ed io potevamo prenderci cura di Rosie.”

“Dopo telefono a Brit. Grazie per avere badato a Rosie. Mi dispiace avervi arrecato questo disturbo.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Rosie è una bambina adorabile,” si schernì la signora Hudson.

“Io spero che non abbia rotto nulla,” si informò John, guardando il violino con un po’ di preoccupazione.

“È un vecchio violino senza valore. Ho notato che Rosie era attratta dallo strumento e glielo ho dato. Ha un futuro, come violinista,” intervenne Sherlock, senza muoversi di un millimetro.

“A sentirla non si direbbe, ma l’esperto è lei, signor Holmes,” sorrise John.

“La visita alla casa non è andata bene,” affermò il consulente con sicurezza. A John sembrò di percepire una certa soddisfazione, ma non ne era sicuro. Temeva di farsi influenzare dalle parole di Lestrade.

“Non molto. Ci sono delle cose da mettere a posto e io non ho tanto denaro da spendere in ristrutturazioni.”

“Potreste rimanere qui,” propose Sherlock, con una esitazione praticamente impercettibile.

“Qui?” Ripeté John.

“Io sto cercando un coinquilino da un po’ di tempo, ma non ho mai trovato nessuno di accettabile… prima di voi due. Perché cambiare casa? Vi trovate male qui?”

“No! Assolutamente no! Anzi!” Ribatté John con impeto.

“E allora, caro, perché cercare un’altra casa? Se è l’affitto, che ti preoccupa, troveremo un accordo soddisfacente per entrambi,” intervenne la signora Hudson.

John rifletté per un breve momento, appoggiando la fronte a quella della figlia. Quella era un’ottima sistemazione. Ed era certo che vivere con Sherlock Holmes sarebbe stato interessante: “Se siete convinti voi, a me e a Rosie farà piacere rimanere a vivere qui.”

“Perfetto! Ora preparo un buon tea, per festeggiare. Ricorda, però caro, che io sono la padrona di casa, non la vostra governante,” ammonì Martha, in tono benevole.

“Me lo ricorderò,” la rassicurò John.

“Se dobbiamo diventare coinquilini, tanto vale darsi del tu. Sei d’accordo John?”

“Sono d’accordo Sherlock.”

I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e si sorrisero. Erano diversi come il sole e la luna, ma trovavano gradevole la compagnia l’uno dell’altro. Quella poteva essere la base per la nascita di una grande e duratura amicizia.

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Grazie a chi leggendo il mio racconto. Spero che vi piaccia.

A stasera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. In due si indaga meglio

Da qualche giorno l’umidità aveva avvolto Londra in un caldo e fastidioso abbraccio, divenendo l’argomento principale delle conversazioni degli abitanti e dei turisti della capitale inglese. Tutti speravano in un po’ di refrigerio, quasi già desiderando l’apparizione della neve.

John stava salendo i gradini del 221B. Rientrando dal lavoro alla clinica era stato costretto a prendere la metropolitana, affollata di gente variopinta e con l’aria condizionata non funzionante. Tutto ciò che voleva, era buttarsi sotto la doccia e rinfrescarsi. Sapeva, però, che non sarebbe stato facile arrivarci velocemente, perché l’asilo era chiuso e Rosie era stata a casa con Brit. John sapeva che la figlia lo avrebbe accolto con gioia e che avrebbe preteso di trascorrere un po’ di tempo con lui. Con un sospiro stanco, aprì la porta e lo accolse il silenzio.

Brit era sul divano, immersa in un libro di storia, mentre Sherlock era seduto compostamente nella propria poltrona. Indossava la vestaglia viola, malgrado fosse pomeriggio inoltrato. Oppure proprio per questo. Nei mesi di convivenza trascorsi insieme, John non aveva ancora capito quando Sherlock dormisse. O mangiasse. I suoi tempi erano decisamente insoliti, ma il medico non ne era infastidito.

Brit alzò la testa dal libro e gli sorrise: “Bentornato, dottore. Stamattina Rosie ed io siamo state allo zoo. La piccola si è divertita moltissimo, ma quando siamo tornate era stanca e ora sta dormendo,” lo informò.

John ricambiò il sorriso: “Grazie, Brit. Avrò un po’ di tempo per riposare. Ci vediamo domani, verso mezzogiorno. Va bene?”

La ragazza si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la porta: “Certo. Buona serata, dottor Watson. Buona serata, signor Holmes,” salutò e uscì.

Sherlock non ricambiò il saluto, ma sia John sia Brit avevano capito che non fosse mancanza di educazione o disinteresse. Il consulente investigativo era talmente immerso nei propri pensieri da non avere sentito la loro conversazione né il saluto che la ragazza gli aveva rivolto. John chiuse la porta alle spalle di Brit e lanciò a Sherlock un’occhiata di sfuggita. L’uomo non si era mosso di un millimetro né aveva dato segno di essersi accorto della sua presenza. Scuotendo la testa divertito, il medico andò in bagno per godersi la propria meritata doccia.

 

 

**In due si indaga meglio**

 

 

Quando uscì, era avvolto in un accappatoio a righe scure, con indosso i pantaloni del pigiama e si asciugava la testa con un asciugamano blu.

“Come medico e militare avrai assistito a tanti episodi di violenza,” esordì una voce profonda, dalla stanza in penombra.

John sobbalzò. Si era dimenticato che Sherlock era seduto sulla propria poltrona, vicino al camino spento: “Direi di sì?” rispose insicuro su che cosa il coinquilino volesse dire.

“Hai ricevuto un certo tipo di addestramento, non ti fai prendere facilmente dal panico e sai reagire freddamente in caso di situazioni inaspettate o pericoli improvvisi,” continuò il consulente.

“Lo spero,” confermò John, andandosi a sedere nella poltrona di fronte a Sherlock.

“Quindi, potresti essermi d’aiuto nel mio lavoro,” concluse Holmes, con una nota di trionfo nella voce.

“Davvero? Come? Io non so nulla di indagini,” chiese il medico, sorpreso.

“I casi li risolvo io. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che abbia conoscenze mediche e che collabori con me. Gli uomini della scientifica che lavorano per Scotland Yard sono degli incompetenti permalosi. Non capiscono di che cosa io abbia bisogno per risolvere il caso, ma si offendono per ogni parola che pronuncio,” sbuffò il consulente, in tono quasi scandalizzato.

“E finiscono per darti un pugno al naso?” Sogghignò John, ricordando la sera del loro primo incontro.

“Testata,” puntualizzò Sherlock, con una smorfia di disgusto. Il medico soppresse un sorriso irriverente. Poteva capire il punto di vista degli investigatori di Scotland Yard. Il suo coinquilino poteva essere indisponente, supponente, tagliente e lapidario. Insomma, la diplomazia non era uno dei suoi pregi. John, però, ne aveva scoperti tanti e ammirava quello strano uomo moro che il destino gli aveva fatto incontrare.

“Tra le tue conoscenze mediche e il tuo addestramento militare, hai quelle capacità che possono essermi utili per arrivare prima alla conclusione di un caso,” spiegò Sherlock.

John continuò a fissarlo, senza parlare. Il consulente si mosse appena sulla poltrona. Vedeva una luce di interesse negli occhi del medico, ma qualcosa lo stava frenando: “Se si tratta di denaro, non lavoro solo per Scotland Yard. Ho anche dei clienti privati e dividerei il mio onorario con te. Ovviamente,” aggiunse, come se il discorso fosse stato scontato.

“Non è la parte economica a preoccuparmi. Non solo, almeno,” sospirò John, spostando lo sguardo verso la finestra che affacciava su Baker Street. Il sole era tramontato e il giorno stava lasciando il posto alla sera. Sherlock non disse nulla. Vedeva quanto John fosse combattuto e non voleva fare pressioni che potevano portarlo a rifiutare la sua offerta.

“Mi piacerebbe molto aiutarti, ma potrebbe essere molto pericoloso. Sono un padre. L’unico genitore di Rose. Se mi accadesse qualcosa, chi si prenderebbe cura di lei?” Mormorò John, dando voce ai suoi timori.

“Hai ragione. Non negherò che potremmo correre dei rischi. Però, aiutandomi a mettere dei criminali dietro le sbarre, contribuiresti a rendere Londra un posto più sicuro in cui vivere per Rosie e per tutti i bambini come lei,” sussurrò Sherlock, suadente.

Il dottore ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa: “Sai quali tasti spingere per ottenere quello che vuoi.”

“Ti ho convinto?”

“Avevi dei dubbi?”

Sherlock scattò in piedi, sfregandosi le mani con entusiasmo: “Perfetto! Ho giusto bisogno delle conoscenze che ti vengono dal tuo secondo lavoro,” disse, dirigendosi verso il computer di John, che lo osservò confuso: “Secondo lavoro?”

“L’accompagnatore,” sbuffò il consulente, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

“Ah,” ribatté secco il medico.

“Guarda queste fotografie,” continuò Sherlock, porgendo a John il computer acceso.

Il medico aggrottò la fronte: “Questo è il _mio_ computer.”

“Certo. Conosci questo locale?”

“Come hai fatto ad accenderlo? È protetto da una password e sono sicuro di non avertela mai detta,” chiese John, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: “Cosa, scusa?”

“Computer. Password.”

“Mi ci sono voluti pochi secondi per dedurla. Davvero, John, la tua sicurissima password sarebbe stata scoperta da un bambino di due anni in cinque minuti,” lo rimproverò Holmes, in tono seccato. Watson non capiva se il coinquilino fosse infastidito perché gli stava rinfacciando di avere usato il suo computer o per avere usato una password così semplice o per averlo interrotto mentre gli spiegava il suo caso. John sospirò rassegnato e fece cenno a Sherlock di proseguire.

“Il locale. Lo conosci?”

Il dottore osservò la fotografia sullo schermo. Riconobbe subito l’ingresso di un pub molto in voga, soprattutto fra gli omosessuali della città: “The Pirate,” rispose.

Un sorriso trionfante illuminò il viso di Sherlock: “Perfetto! Sospetto che uno dei clienti abituali del locale sia un serial killer e che agganci le sue vittime proprio qui. Ho bisogno che mi insegni come fare per rendermi appetibile per lui,” spiegò.

John lo fissò allibito: “Vuoi fare da esca per un serial killer?”

“Certo! Devo fermarlo. Se aspetto che lo facciano gli agenti di Scotland Yard, ci saranno molte altre vittime.”

“Che cosa hanno in comune le vittime?”

“Sono tutti uomini.”

John attese un attimo che il coinquilino continuasse, ma anche il consulente rimase in silenzio. Dopo alcuni secondi, durante i quali nessuno dei due parlò, il medico sollecitò gentilmente l’amico: “E che tipo gli piace?”

“Non credo a tutte quelle stupidaggini riguardo al profilo di un criminale. Sono solo chiacchiere. Per incastrare un assassino bisogna basarsi sui fatti, non sulle congetture,” sbottò Sherlock.

“Ti ho chiesto delle vittime per capire da che cosa sia attratto il tuo omicida. È difficile spiegarti che cosa fare per attirare la sua attenzione su di te, se non sappiamo perché gli interessi una persona piuttosto che un’altra. Gli piacciono mori o biondi. Alti o bassi. Magri o grassi. Timidi o sicuri di sé. Che siano remissivi o intraprendenti. Insomma cose così.”

“Tutto questo fa molto profiler. Guardi troppi telefilm americani, John,” rimbrottò Sherlock.

Il dottore scrollò le spalle, con un sorriso divertito: “Può darsi, ma questo è ciò che mi serve sapere, se vuoi diventare la preda più appetibile per il tuo cacciatore.”

Il consulente rifletté brevemente e annuì: “Hai ragione, ma non so che cosa rispondere. Non ho elementi che mi possano portare a dedurre che cosa possa interessare il mio uomo. E sono sicuro che Lestrade non mi permetterà di interrogare i parenti delle vittime, per scoprire che cosa potessero avere in comune. Secondo lui, non sono abbastanza sensibile per interagire con le persone in lutto,” si lamentò, incredulo.

John riuscì a stento a sopprimere un sorriso: “Potremmo andare al locale, così tu lo osservi e deduci che cosa lo porti ad avvicinare un uomo piuttosto che un altro e che cosa lo spinga all’omicidio, in modo che Greg lo possa arrestare,” propose John.

“Ottima idea! Vedi? Mi sei già utile. Andiamo! Un assassino ci aspetta!”

 

 

Quando Sherlock e John entrarono al “The Pirate”, il locale era abbastanza affollato. La musica fungeva da piacevole sottofondo, mentre coppie o piccoli gruppi di amici parlavano e ridevano seduti ai tavoli o al bancone del bar. Il personale era vestito da pirata e girava fra i tavoli con eleganza e destrezza.

“I _veri_ pirati non andavano in giro abbigliati in quel modo,” sibilò Sherlock, come se quella divisa fosse stata un affronto personale fatto a lui.

“Quegli abiti sono ispirati ai costumi di scena di un famoso film sui pirati,” spiegò John, chiedendosi perché il coinquilino fosse così offeso.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio: “Prendere a esempio qualcosa di inaccurato, non giustifica la mancanza di coerenza fra la divisa indossata e il personaggio cui ci si ispira,” puntualizzò, in tono acido.

Prima che John potesse chiedere perché Sherlock fosse così certo che i costumi non rispecchiassero gli abiti dei veri pirati, un uomo di colore alto e robusto si avvicinò ai due avventori, con un largo sorriso sulle labbra: “John! Benvenuto! Quanto tempo che non ci vediamo. Come stai?”

Watson allungò una mano, per ricambiare il saluto: “Ciao, Tom. Come stai? Come stanno Maggie e i bambini?”

Sherlock osservò l’uomo. Indossava dei jeans blu e una maglietta azzurra, con tre bottoni aperti che lasciavano intravedere un petto glabro. Il fisico era allenato e scattante, ma non in modo eccessivo. _“Guardia di sicurezza,”_ sentenziò il consulente fra sé e sé.

“Stanno bene. Dovresti venire a cena, una sera di queste. Maggie è stanca di avere sempre maschi fra i piedi e le farebbe piacere coccolare Rosie,” Tom rispose, mentre studiava Sherlock.

“Tom questo è Sherlock. Sherlock questo è Tom, un mio ex commilitone e…”

“Guardia di sicurezza del locale,” terminò Sherlock per lui.

Tom allungò una mano a Sherlock, con un sorriso divertito: “Ah il famigerato Sherlock che ti ha fatto perdere la casa. Piacere di conoscerti.”

Holmes aggrottò la fronte: “Non ho fatto perdere la casa a John. Gliene ho fatta trovare una migliore,” puntualizzò, in tono secco.

Tom scoppiò a ridere: “Mi piaci amico. E sono contento che Tre Continenti Watson sia tornato sulla pista. Era ora,” aggiunse in un tono allusivo che Sherlock non comprese. John roteò gli occhi: “Siamo coinquilini,” puntualizzò. Tom scrollò le spalle: “Se lo dici tu… Buon divertimento, ragazzi. Se qualcuno vi infastidisce, chiamatemi. Non sia mai che qualcuno rovini il vostro primo appuntamento,” terminò, facendo l’occhiolino.

John sospirò. Sherlock aveva individuato un tavolo adatto a controllare la sala, ma un po’ in disparte e vi si diresse a passo di marcia, seguito da John, che fu costretto quasi a correre per stargli dietro. Una volta seduti, furono raggiunti da un cameriere, che lasciò loro un menù. Sherlock lo ignorò completamente, mentre scandagliava il locale, in cerca del suo uomo. John, indeciso sul da fare, aprì il menù e lo scorse, senza in realtà vederlo: “Senti… mi dispiace… Tom è un vecchio e caro amico. È stato il mio testimone di nozze, quando mi sono sposato con Mary. Lui e la moglie sono il padrino e la madrina di Rosie. Non so che cosa gli sia venuto in mente…”

“Ecco il nostro uomo,” lo interruppe Sherlock, come se il medico non avesse parlato.

“Dove?” Chiese John, guardandosi intorno.

“Non girarti e non fissarlo! Non deve notare che lo stiamo controllando!” Sibilò Sherlock, irritato.

John tornò a guardare il menù, come se non ne avesse mai visto uno così interessante: “Che cosa sta facendo?”

“Si trova al bar. Sta parlando con il barista, che ride a ogni sua battuta, anche se le trova vecchie e risentite.”

“Ovvio. È pagato per far sentire i clienti benvenuti.”

“Ora si è girato verso la sala. Sta osservando gli avventori. Probabilmente è in cerca di una nuova vittima e…” Sherlock si interruppe, quando il leggero tocco di alcune dita sfiorò la sua guancia. La carezza continuò. Le dita erano partite dalla tempia destra e stavano scendendo verso il mento, in modo delicato e… _“piacevole”_ constatò Sherlock, con una smorfia. Girò gli occhi verso John. Il medico aveva abbandonato il menù aperto sul tavolo e lo stava fissando, come se non esistesse una persona più importante di lui al mondo. Un brivido attraversò il corpo di Sherlock. Quel lieve tocco stava bussando alla porta di qualcosa di sconosciuto, ma intrigante, ben nascosto nel profondo dell’animo di Holmes: “Che cosa stai facendo?” Domandò, in tono secco.

“Sto avvallando la tua copertura,” rispose John, con un sorriso languido.

“Cosa?”

“Questo locale è frequentato da coppie o da single in cerca di un compagno, che sia per la vita o per una notte, poco importa. Qui non vengono semplici amici a bere un bicchiere. Credimi. Se non ci comportiamo come una coppia, il tuo indiziato mangerà la foglia e taglierà la corda,” spiegò John, mentre si arrotolava un riccio della folta capigliatura nera di Sherlock intorno a un dito.

“Capisco il punto, ma potevi spiegarlo senza usare tutti quei modi di dire insensati e illogici,” sbuffò il consulente, quasi con un lamento. Il brivido toccò qualcosa di ancora più profondo nell’animo di Sherlock, che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di John, diventati stranamente più brillanti e intensi. Il consulente scosse la testa, come se dovesse schiarirsela: “ _Concentrati. Pensa al lavoro. Non a come sarebbe interessante baciare le labbra di John. Il lavoro. IL LAVORO!”_

John allontanò il braccio, come se avesse preso la scossa. Con un’espressione imbronciata tornò a occuparsi del menù. Sherlock osservò l’indiziato, che li stava fissando intensamente. L’uomo fece l’occhiolino a Sherlock e sollevò il bicchiere che aveva in mano, come se stesse facendo un brindisi. Il consulente guardò di sbieco John, poi l’indiziato.

“Hai agganciato il tuo uomo?” Chiese John, senza sollevare gli occhi dal menù.

“Penso di sì,” mormorò Sherlock, lentamente.

“Potrebbe essere attratto dal fatto che le vittime abbiano dei problemi con il proprio partner?” Suggerì il dottore.

“Potrebbe…” ribatté Sherlock, pensieroso. Con un gesto rapido, estrasse il cellulare e scrisse un messaggio.

John alzò la testa e lo osservò, aggrottando la fronte: “A chi hai scritto?”

“A Lestrade. Voglio sapere se le persone assassinate avessero discusso con i loro mariti, fidanzati o amanti. Sai che non esiste miglior profiler di un serial killer?”

“Non hai detto che non credi nel profiling?”

“Appunto. Se può farlo chiunque, non può essere così accurato.”

John soppresse un sorriso: “Si dice che i serial killer non siano persone normali, ma che siano molto più intelligenti della gente comune.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle: “Dicerie. La difficoltà nel capire chi siano sta nell’identificare dove le loro strade si incrocino con quelle delle vittime e che cosa li spinga a uccidere. A volte sono più noiosi degli omicida casuali.”

Il suono dell’arrivo di un messaggio salvò John da una lunga e prolissa lezione sui serial killer. Un leggero sorriso increspò le labbra di Sherlock.

“Lestrade. Le vittime avevano litigato con i loro partner. Ho indovinato?” Domandò John, appoggiando sul tavolo il menù chiuso e incrociandovi le braccia sopra. Il corpo era tutto rivolto verso Sherlock, in un chiaro atteggiamento arrabbiato.

“Due su due,” confermò il consulente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cellulare, ma percependo chiaramente il corpo di John accanto a lui.

Il medico si alzò in piedi di scatto, appoggiando i pugni sul tavolo. Furioso. Sherlock lo fissò, affascinato e confuso: _“È bellissimo,”_ constatò.

“Mi avevi promesso che almeno per stasera non avresti lavorato. Invece, che cosa fai? Non ti degni nemmeno di leggere il menù, perché sei troppo impegnato a controllare le tue dannate e-mail! Sai che cosa ti dico? Cena con il tuo cellulare. E non sognarti di venire a casa, se non sarai disposto a strisciare ai miei piedi chiedendomi scusa!” Sbottò a voce così alta da sovrastare il brusio e la musica di sottofondo. Senza aggiungere altro, marciò verso l’uscita, livido in viso.

Sherlock lo seguì con lo sguardo, allibito. Non rimase solo a lungo. Un uomo di mezza età, dai capelli radi e con qualche chilo di troppo, appoggiò un bicchiere di whiskey sul tavolo, davanti al consulente: “Il tuo amico ha un vero caratterino,” sogghignò l’uomo, dall’aria innocua.

Sherlock esultò trionfante dentro di sé: _“Preso! Ottimo lavoro John!”,_ ma si mostrò quasi imbarazzato con l’altro uomo: “Non so che cosa dire,” mormorò.

“Bevi. Mi sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno,” sorrise l’uomo, girandosi, come se volesse allontanarsi.

“A volte non lo capisco. Di solito è tenero e comprensivo, ma ci sono delle volte in cui si infuria e non so nemmeno perché,” si lamentò Sherlock. Sorseggiò un goccio di whiskey, senza alzare gli occhi dal bicchiere, ma contando mentalmente: “Uno… due… tre… quattro… cinque…”

L’uomo si sedette nel posto occupato da John fino a pochi secondi prima, appoggiò una mano sull’avanbraccio di Sherlock e sussurrò, in tono comprensivo: “Ciao. Io mi chiamo Alan. Dimmi tutto. Sai che parlare a un estraneo può essere più utile di cento sedute dallo psicologo.”

Sherlock parlò ininterrottamente per mezz’ora, lamentandosi per un’immaginaria relazione con John e trovandosi sempre più spesso a chiedersi come sarebbe stato se fosse stata vera.

Alan aveva continuato a farlo bere, mentre lo ascoltava e gli dimostrava la più completa comprensione.

“Ora vado a casa e lo farò strisciare IO ai miei piedi!” Sbottò, infine, Sherlock, con voce strascicata.

“Piano, William, piano. Ora ti porto a prendere un taxi,” sorrise Alan, mentre sorreggeva Sherlock e lo accompagnava all’uscita.

“Anche stasera fai il buon samaritano, eh?” Chiese uno degli addetti alla sicurezza.

“Già, cosa vuoi? Bisogna aiutare il prossimo. Soprattutto se ha un bel fondoschiena come questo,” ammiccò Alan.

La guardia rise. Un’aria fresca da temporale accolse i due uomini nella notte di Londra. Alan si avviò lungo il marciapiede, dirigendosi verso un parcheggio, evitando accuratamente di essere ripreso dalle telecamere. Stava per caricare Sherlock in auto, quando il consulente si riprese e si liberò dalla sua presa: “Non dovevi portarmi a prendere un taxi? _Alan_?”

L’uomo arretrò di un passo, come se Sherlock lo avesse colpito.

“O dovrei chiamarti Everat Randall?” Continuò il consulente.

Una furia feroce deformò il viso dell’uomo, che si lanciò contro Sherlock, con un urlo quasi animalesco: “Non credere di avermi preso!”

Sherlock fu sbilanciato dall’attacco improvviso e cadde a terra. Randall era più forte di quanto si fosse aspettato e non gli permetteva di alzarsi, ma lo colpiva dove capitava. Sherlock tentava di coprire le parti vitali del corpo, in attesa di poter contrattaccare, quando il peso di Randall venne a mancare.

“Everat Randall lei è in arresto per omicidio multiplo,” affermò una voce conosciuta, mentre un’altra chiedeva, apprensiva: “Sherlock, tutto bene?”

Holmes allontanò le braccia dal volto e aprì gli occhi. Su di lui incombevano le figure di Lestrade e John. L’ispettore sfoggiava un ghigno soddisfatto, mentre il medico sembrava veramente preoccupato. Con un movimento, che sperò essere fluido e felino, Sherlock si alzò in piedi, si lisciò i pantaloni e la giacca, mentre toglieva ogni granello di polvere raccolto da terra: “Avevo tutto sotto controllo,” sbottò.

“Sì, come no. – sogghignò Greg – Per fortuna John mi ha chiamato o saresti diventato la vittima numero quattro del nostro mostro del venerdì sera.”

“Sicuro di stare bene?” Insisté John, cercando di controllare eventuali tagli o contusioni su ciò che vedeva di Sherlock.

“Tutto a posto,” confermò Holmes, in tono annoiato.

“Bene. Io vado in centrale e interrogo il caro signor Randall. Immagino che tu non sia interessato ad assistere,” interloquì Lestrade.

“Sai che gli interrogatori mi annoiano,” sbuffò Sherlock, ruotando gli occhi.

“Allora, grazie e buona notte,” salutò Greg, allontanandosi.

Il parcheggio si fece vuoto. Un silenzio assordante avvolse Londra, in attesa che il temporale scoppiasse.

“Sarà il caso di andare a casa,” propose John.

“Già,” concordò Sherlock.

Il silenzio proseguì in taxi. Pesante. Quasi imbarazzato. Arrivati nel salotto, John si tolse la giacca e si passò una mano nei capelli: “Senti Sherlock…” iniziò a dire, ma fu interrotto da due labbra che si appoggiarono sulle sue.

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Spero che il finale vi inviti a tornare qui, domani mattina. Intanto, buona notte.

 


	6. Inatteso

Un lampo illuminò la stanza. Un tuono fece vibrare i vetri delle finestre. Nessuno dei due uomini lo notò. Le loro labbra si erano scontrate in un bacio disordinato e impacciato. Le loro lingue cercavano di intervenire e di prendere il sopravvento l’una sull’altra. Entrambe si aspettavano che fosse l’altra a desistere, ma nessuna delle due voleva cedere il comando o lasciare il controllo all’altra. Dopo alcuni secondi di una battaglia infruttuosa, che non vedeva né vincitori né vinti, John staccò le labbra da quelle di Sherlock e appoggiò le mani sul suo torace, ammirandone i muscoli sodi: “Calma, calma. Dobbiamo fermarci un attimo. Prendere fiato,” ridacchiò, in tono imbarazzato.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? – chiese Sherlock, sulla difensiva – Mi era sembrato di capire che gli uomini ti piacessero e che fossi interessato a me. Ho frainteso?”

John lo fissò perplesso per qualche secondo. In effetti, John era bisessuale. Da sempre. Aveva avuto rapporti con uomini e donne. E, una volta, lo aveva fatto pure con un transessuale. Era il vero motivo per cui la sua squadra lo aveva soprannominato Tre Continenti Watson. Non perché avesse fidanzate in tre continenti, ma perché non faceva discriminazioni di genere e sesso. Se qualcuno gli piaceva, lo intrigava, lo attraeva e lo ricambiava, John non esitava a lanciarsi sotto tutti i punti di vista. Per un attimo si chiese come avesse fatto Sherlock a capirlo. Da che cosa lo avesse dedotto. Perché lui non glielo aveva certo rivelato. Non andava in giro a dire che fosse bisessuale. Soprattutto al coinquilino con cui conviveva da solo tre mesi, malgrado ne fosse tremendamente attratto. Da quel corpo statuario e perfetto, che il coinquilino non esitava ad esibire in ogni occasione, gironzolando per casa in abbigliamenti che non lasciavano nulla all’immaginazione. _“Anche se qualche chilo in più non farebbe male.”_ Dalle pelle diafana, che assumeva una delicata sfumatura rosa, quando l’uomo arrossiva. Non che Sherlock Holmes arrossisse spesso. Anzi. Era arrogante, pieno di sé, strafottente al limite della cafonaggine. Eppure, la sua intelligenza, il modo gentile e dolce in cui trattava Rosie, lasciavano intravedere un cuore grande e generoso. Sì. John Watson era attratto da Sherlock Holmes. Non poteva negarlo. La sorpresa era che fosse ricambiato. Scosse la testa e ridacchiò ancora, nervosamente: “Non voglio sapere come tu lo abbia scoperto, ma la risposta è no. Non hai frainteso. Mi piaci. E anche molto.”

 

 

**Inatteso**

 

 

Un sorriso trionfante illuminò il viso di Sherlock: “Lo ho capito…”

John gli mise tre dita sulle labbra: “No. Non farlo. Se dai una spiegazione logica e razionale a ciò che sta per accadere, toglierai ogni romanticismo alla situazione. So che a te sembrerà stupido, ma io ho bisogno di un po’ di romanticismo.”

Sherlock serrò le labbra. John gli sorrise, grato, ma non riuscì ad aggiungere una parola. Sherlock prese delicatamente la mano di John e ne baciò le dita: “Come vuoi tu,” sussurrò, in tono basso e vibrante.

John sentì un brivido attraversargli il corpo e arrivare al suo sesso, che si irrigidì, interessato dalla piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi. Scosse la testa e si schiarì la voce: “Va bene. Calma. Un passo alla volta. Lo hai mai fatto?”

Sherlock mollò la mano di John: “Certo che lo ho già fatto! Per chi mi hai preso? È questo che intendi per romanticismo? Raccontarci dei nostri reciproci ex partner e fare a gara a chi abbia più esperienza?” Sbottò, in tono offeso.

“No no. Volevo solo… va bene… lascia perdere… hai ragione, scusa. Ho detto la cosa sbagliata.”

“Vuoi essere tu a prendere e non essere preso?” Domandò Sherlock, stringendo gli occhi.

John rifletté un attimo, per capire quanto potesse essere sincero, poi stabilì che non aveva senso indorare la pillola. Non con Sherlock Holmes, che avrebbe dedotto la verità dalla diversa tonalità di colore assunto dalle sue iridi. O da qualcosa del genere: “Per me è indifferente, sono stato da entrambe le parti. Immagino che tu preferisca essere quello che conduce le danze,” rispose, con un sorriso stentato. Le cose non stavano andando come se le era immaginate. Ad essere sinceri, quando mai accadeva, quando c’era di mezzo il sesso?

“A dire il vero anche io sono stato sia sopra sia sotto, ma preferisco infilarlo, che prenderlo. Se per te va bene, questa volta ti prendo, poi vedremo. D’accordo?”

“D’accordo,” annuì John, che, con un certo terrore e imbarazzo, si rese conto che il suo membro aveva perso ogni interesse alla serata. Tutti quei discorsi logici e pragmatici avevano rovinato l’atmosfera di tensione sessuale che si era creata fra lui e Sherlock dopo l’eccitante arresto del serial killer. Come avrebbero fatto a recuperare?

 

 

Un lampo illuminò la stanza. Un tuono fece vibrare i vetri. Grosse gocce d’acqua iniziarono a battere insistentemente sulle finestre, creando una strana, ma dolce melodia. Sherlock si avvicinò a John, si abbassò lentamente, fino a sfiorare con le labbra il lobo del suo orecchio sinistro. John poteva sentire il caldo fiato di Sherlock avvolgere l’orecchio. Il sussurro era basso, appena percettibile: “Sai che cosa mi ha attratto in te? Non una di quelle cose che si dicono sempre come il tuo sorriso o i tuoi occhi. Ho adorato il tuo culo. So che anche tu hai ammirato il mio. Credi che non ti abbia visto guardarlo? So che cosa pensavi, perché era la stessa cosa che pensavo io quando osservavo il tuo culo perfetto, avvolto dai tuoi stupidi e insipidi jeans. Se il culo di John è così attraente quando è nascosto da un paio di pantaloni che non sanno metterlo in risalto, chissà come è bello, quando nulla lo offusca. Chissà come sono sode le sue chiappe. Chissà se riesco ad avvolgerle e stringerle, lasciandovi il segno della mia mano. Chissà che sensazione proverò a entrare con un dito nel suo ano. Poi con due. Poi con tre. Poi con il mio cazzo. Posso togliermi questa curiosità, John?”

Sherlock aveva sussurrato tutta la frase direttamente nell’orecchio di John, con quella voce calda e vibrante, che procurava sempre dei brividi involontari alle pelle del medico. John aveva chiuso gli occhi e lo aveva ascoltato, avvolto dalle immagini che le parole evocavano. Provocanti. Sensuali. Il suo pene non aveva avuto problemi a ritrovare interesse nella serata. John doveva ammettere che Sherlock era bravo. Dannatamente bravo. E se era bravo con le parole, con la voce, come sarebbe stato con le mani e con il cazzo? Quando lo avrebbe avuto dentro di sé, sarebbe riuscito a trovare tutti quei punti che avrebbero procurato a John un immenso piacere? Ne era certo. Chissà perché, non aveva dubbi.

“Allora? – sussurrò la voce nel suo orecchio, colorata con un sorriso – Mi dai il permesso di spogliarti e di toccarti? E di fotterti?”

John spalancò gli occhi. La visuale risultò offuscata, per qualche secondo. Forse a causa dell’improvvisa luce di un altro lampo. Forse per le pupille dilatate, eccitate da quello che stava accadendo: “Sì, certo. Fammi tutto quello che vuoi,” rispose con voce roca.

Sherlock avvicinò ancora di più la bocca all’orecchio di John e rise sommessamente. John sentì vibrare la risata attraverso tutto il suo corpo _: “È proprio bravo.”_

“Attento a quello che rispondi, John, se non sai a che cosa stai dando il consenso,” lo ammonì Sherlock, che colpì il sedere di John con una mano aperta. Non fu un colpo forte, ma fu talmente inatteso che John sussultò ed emise un “Ehi!” di sdegno.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle, incurante della piccola protesta di John: “Mi hai detto tu che posso farti ciò che voglio. Ti sto mettendo davanti ai rischi che corri a dire certe cose. Non temere, comunque. Stasera non voglio farti provare dolore, ma solo piacere,” mormorò, mentre le sue mani afferravano i lembi della giacca del medico e la sfilavano dalle braccia, lasciandola cadere in terra. La giacca fu seguita dalla maglia di John, dai pantaloni e da ogni altro indumento che il dottore aveva indossato quella sera, prima di uscire di casa, in uno spogliarello lento ed esasperante. John non aveva protestato. Non aveva messo fretta al suo… coinquilino?... amico?... amante?... partner occasionale?... Aveva importanza come definire il loro rapporto? In quel momento no. Ci avrebbero pensato il giorno dopo. Ora dovevano godere l’attimo. Questa era la notte in cui Sherlock Holmes avrebbe deciso che cosa fare e come farlo, quindi John Watson gli avrebbe concesso i tempi che lui avrebbe ritenuto necessario. Ora John era completamente nudo, davanti a Sherlock, che gli girava intorno lentamente, contemplando il suo corpo ben proporzionato e allenato. John era eccitato. Sapeva che il suo membro faceva bella mostra di sé, duro e ritto davanti a lui, ma non provava imbarazzo. Sapeva che Sherlock lo voleva così, nudo ed eccitato. E lui non gli avrebbe mai negato nulla che Sherlock avesse voluto.

 

 

I lampi e i tuoni avevano cessato di fare parte del concerto da lungo tempo. Era solo la pioggia a suonare la musica, in quella strana notte.

John non sapeva bene dove fosse Sherlock. Ne avvertiva la presenza, ma non lo vedeva da qualche minuto. Gli aveva ordinato di stare fermo, ritto in mezzo alla stanza e lui, da bravo soldato, stava obbedendo all’ordine. Quando sentì le mani gelide afferrare i suoi glutei, fece un piccolo balzo, ma non emise un solo lamento. Le dita perlustravano la sua pelle, la afferravano, la pizzicavano gentilmente. Solo quando un dito si infilò all’interno dei glutei e si fece strada fino all’ano, John si concesse un sommesso sospiro di piacere. Finalmente Sherlock era entrato in lui. Quelle dita lunghe e affusolate che tanto aveva ammirato mentre suonavano il violino, ora stavano facendo vibrare il suo corpo al suono di una melodia decisa dal loro possessore. Con un braccio Sherlock circondò la vita di John, mentre con il dito entrava sempre più in profondità. _“Lubrificante. Ha preso del lubrificante. E si è svestito. Sherlock è nudo. Sento il suo cazzo duro premere per entrare in me. Quando potrò vederlo?”_

“Non essere impaziente, John. Per ottenere il vero piacere, ci vuole molta pazienza,” sussurrò Sherlock.

John non era in grado di rispondere in modo coerente. Il suo corpo e il suo cervello erano impegnati a seguire le mosse delle mani di Sherlock. Mentre al primo dito di era aggiunto il secondo, l’altro mano di Sherlock era calata sul pene di John, accarezzandolo in tutta la sua eretta lunghezza. John gemette. Avrebbe potuto venire in qualsiasi momento, rovinando la serata.

“Tranquillo, non accadrà,” mormorò Sherlock. Quando la sua mano lasciò il pene di John, il medico si accorse che vi aveva lasciato un anello: “Oh,” ridacchiò.

“Già. Ti ho detto che non sono un novellino. Chissà perché tutti pensano che io sia vergine,” sogghignò Sherlock. Al secondo dito si era aggiunto il terzo e avevano iniziato ad andare avanti e indietro, toccando appena la prostata. John si chiese se Sherlock lo facesse apposta o se non sapesse dove trovare quella piccola famigerata ghiandola. _“Certo che sa dove è! Mi sta solo torturando un po’. Non volermi fare provare dolore, non vuol dire non volermi fare pregare per venire! Bastardo!”_

“Certo che sono un bastardo. Ti piaccio proprio per questo,” soffiò Sherlock, nell’orecchio di John, estraendo le dita dal corpo del medico.

John si lamentò. Si sentì vuoto. Voleva avere di nuovo Sherlock dentro di sé. Il prima possibile.

“Buono, buono. Non ti lascerò così. Non sono così crudele. Non la prima volta, almeno.”

Sherlock condusse John davanti al camino, dove aveva steso una coperta: “Se ci fossero le fiamme sarebbe più romantico, ma abbiamo la pioggia che riga i vetri. Possiamo accontentarci?”

“Direi di sì,” sorrise John.

Sherlock si inginocchiò sulla coperta e allungò una mano. John la prese e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. Si fissarono per qualche secondo. L’espressione sul viso di Sherlock era seria e decisa: “Puoi ancora tirarti indietro. Se non sei sicuro di quello che stiamo facendo, puoi dirmi di fermarmi. Lo farò. Ognuno si darà piacere come più gli aggrada e tutto sarà come prima. Come se nulla fosse accaduto.”

John vide un’ombra di paura aleggiare negli occhi chiarissimi di Sherlock. Si chiese quante volte fosse stato respinto. Ferito. E perché. _“Chi può fare soffrire una creatura così meravigliosa?”_ Si chiese, incredulo. Alzò una mano e accarezzò una guancia di Sherlock: “Quello che ti ho detto prima, lo penso tutt’ora. Io sono qui perché voglio essere qui. Non vorrai sprecare tutto quello che hai fatto fino ad ora? Porta a termine il tuo piano, Sherlock Holmes. Fai godere entrambi,” mormorò, in tono dolce.

 

 

Un lampo illuminò la stanza. Un tuono fece vibrare i vetri. La pioggia sferzante batteva insistente sulle finestre. Il vento impetuoso ululava, percorrendo le strade e i vicoli di Londra. La natura copriva i gemiti e gli ansimi degli amanti, celandoli al resto del mondo.

Sherlock aveva fatto sdraiare John sulla schiena ed era entrato in lui. Lentamente. Con spinte delicate. Osservando attentamente il volto di John, per essere sicuro di non fargli male. Fermandosi il tempo necessario affinché l’altro si adattasse all’intrusione. Distraendolo con piccoli baci. Solleticando i capezzoli con la lingua e con le labbra.

Le gambe di John erano spalancate, con i piedi ben piantati in terra. Le mani avevano afferrato la coperta, posta sotto di loro, e non la avevano più lasciata, quasi fosse l’unica ancora rimasta con la realtà, per non pensare che quello fosse solo un sogno. Un meraviglioso sogno. Che si era avverato. Sherlock era fra le gambe di John. Dentro John. Sopra John. Con le mani piantate ad entrambi i lati della sua testa. Era stato delicato e dolce, fino a quando era riuscito a mantenere il completo controllo delle proprie azioni, ma anche il suo membro esigeva la propria soddisfazione. La parte istintiva aveva preso il sopravvento.

Tolse l’anello dal pene di John, le spinte si fecero più rapide, più profonde, più incisive. L’orgasmo esplose come un lampo, illuminando il loro mondo. Urlarono il piacere come un tuono, facendo vibrare i loro corpi.

Si accasciarono, l’uno accanto all’altro.

L’uno fra le braccia dell’altro.

In silenzio.

I loro respiri affannosi si acquietarono lentamente, mentre la pioggia battente suonava una dolce ninna nanna, che accompagnò i languidi amanti fra le accoglienti braccia di Morfeo.

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Spero che la lettura sia stata di vostro gradimento. Volevo scrivere qualcosa di erotico. Spero di avere ottenuto il risultato che volevo.

 

Grazie per il kudos. Per me è molto incoraggiante.

 

A stasera.


	7. Sognando il futuro

Il suono fu secco. Non il riverbero di un tuono. Piuttosto il colpo di un’arma da fuoco. John si svegliò di soprassalto, cercando a tentoni la propria pistola. Fu con un certo panico e molta rabbia che John si ricordò di essersi addormentato nudo, nel salotto di casa, davanti a un camino spento, su una coperta di lana leggera.

Scoperto.

Esposto.

Vulnerabile.

 _“Due geni,”_ pensò, aspettandosi di essere colpito o afferrato o entrambi.

Non accadde nulla.

“Tranquillo, John. Non è un attentato. È solo il modo educato di sua maestà di farci sapere che è irritato con noi,” arrivò da destra lo sbuffo sdegnato di Sherlock.

John si rilassò giusto per qualche secondo. Il tempo che impiegò la sua mente, non ancora completamente sveglia, a realizzare che nella stanza vi fosse qualcun altro, a parte lui e Sherlock. Chi fosse “sua maestà” era un mistero, ma non era la cosa più importante. Fondamentale era il fatto che lui fosse nudo e che vi fosse un estraneo nella stanza.

“Non si agiti, dottor Watson. Non mi sta mostrando nulla che io non abbia già visto. Anche innumerevoli volte,” sibilò una voce familiare.

Il cervello di John fece i giusti collegamenti: nella stanza erano presenti, lui. Sherlock. E Mycroft Holmes. L’uomo più pericoloso del Regno Unito.

 

 

**Sognando il futuro**

 

 

John non sapeva più che cosa fare. Se si fosse alzato, avrebbe mostrato a Mycroft Holmes molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto. Se fosse rimasto sdraiato o seduto, Mycroft Holmes non avrebbe fatto altro che incombere su di lui, come un falco. O un avvoltoio. John non riusciva a decidere quale fosse il minore dei mali. A peggiorare la situazione, giunsero le urla di Rosie dal piano superiore. La bambina si era svegliata ed era chiaramente offesa per la mancanza di attenzione da parte del padre. John si passò una mano sul volto. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare.

“Prendi e vai da Rosie. A sua maestà ci penso io,” lo rincuorò Sherlock, passandogli la coperta.

John si coprì, come meglio poté, si alzò e lasciò la stanza. Si sentiva un vigliacco ad abbandonare Sherlock solo con il fratello, ma non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi dal maggiore degli Holmes e preferiva farlo con la mente più lucida. Da sveglio. E, soprattutto, con un vestito addosso.

 

 

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. Sherlock si alzò e si andò a sedere sulla sua poltrona, accavallando le gambe, ma evitando di coprirsi in altro modo. Osservava il fratello con sguardo pieno di sfida. Mycroft sbuffò, sbatté ancora la punta dell’ombrello sul pavimento e si andò a sedere di fronte al fratello, esasperato: “Che cosa hai fatto?”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso: “Non ricordi più che cosa sia il sesso? Eppure, non è trascorso molto tempo da quando lo facevi con Gary. Se vuoi…”

“SHERLOCK!”

“Credo che qualcuno in Trafalgar Square non ti abbia sentito,” ironizzò il minore degli Holmes.

“Smettila di prendere tutto alla leggera. Ti avevo avvertito…”

“Di non farmi coinvolgere dalle persone. Sì. Ricordo, Mycroft. Ho una memoria eccellente. Forse sei tu che cominci ad avere dei problemi. Vecchiaia. Colesterolo che ostruisce le vene. Ti ho detto di non impicciarti dei miei affari, che la mia vita la gestisco io. Come pare a _me_. Non come vuoi _tu_. E non osare minacciare John!”

“Non ho mai minacciato il dottor Watson. So che lui è una brava persona e potrebbe persino avere una buona influenza su di te.”

“Oh, quindi sono _io_ la mela marcia? Stai proteggendo _lui_ da _me_?”

“Perché? Non ci sono cose del tuo passato che preferiresti che lui non conoscesse? Oppure gli hai spiegato come fai a sapere tante cose in fatto di sesso, quando fai di tutto per apparire il più ingenuo dei geni?” Ribatté Mycroft, in tono velenoso.

Sherlock si alzò di scatto, ergendosi in tutta la propria altezza. Un fascio di muscoli pronto a scattare. Pieno di furia e rabbia: “Non _osare_ ricattarmi!”

Mycroft non si mosse di un millimetro. Rimase seduto, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi furibondi di Sherlock: “Non ti sto ricattando, fratello caro. Sto cercando di fermarti prima che tu ti metta in una situazione che possa distruggerti. Non so se avrei la forza di rifare tutto da capo. Sei pulito, Sherlock! Pensa a risolvere i tuoi casi. Occupati del tuo lavoro e lascia che John si trovi una donna, con cui allevare Rosie!” Il tono del maggiore degli Holmes era accorato, quasi una supplica.

“Solo perché tu hai rinunciato a Greg, preferendo correre dietro al potere invece che tenerti stretto lui, non significa che io debba fare lo stesso. Posso fare il mio lavoro e stare con John. Meglio ancora. Posso stare con John e fare il mio lavoro _con_ lui. È un medico. Un ex soldato. Può aiutarmi nelle indagini e guardarmi le spalle. Ho trovato l’uomo perfetto per me. Dovresti esserne felice, non ostacolarci,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Quindi avete già deciso. Non c’è nulla che io possa dire che ti convinca a cambiare idea,” sospirò Mycroft, rassegnato.

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce. I fratelli Holmes si voltarono verso la porta di ingresso e si trovarono davanti John. Vestito e con in braccio Rosie: “Che cosa mi sono perso?” Chiese, in tono esitante.

“La dichiarazione d’amore di mio fratello per lei, dottor Watson. Spero solo che non ve ne dobbiate pentire. Entrambi,” mormorò Mycroft, in tono appena udibile. Si alzò, appoggiandosi pesantemente all’ombrello. Sherlock lo osservò perplesso. Sembrava improvvisamente invecchiato. Questo non era il suo dispotico e arrogante fratello. Che cosa stava succedendo? Mycroft si diresse verso la porta. Guardò John negli occhi, senza alcuna ostilità: “Vi auguro di essere felici. Sinceramente,” salutò. E uscì.

 

 

Sentirono la porta d’ingresso chiudersi dolcemente. Non si erano mossi. Sherlock in piedi, accanto alla propria poltrona. John fermo davanti alla porta del salotto con Rosie in braccio. Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi fino a quando l’assurdità di ciò che era appena accaduto li portò prima a ridacchiare sommessamente, poi a scoppiare a ridere di cuore. Rosie si unì a loro, anche se non capiva perché stessero tutti ridendo. Era divertente e tanto le bastava per partecipare. John riprese fiato e inclinò la testa di lato: “Credo che sia il caso che tu ti vesta, prima che anche la signora Hudson veda più carne del solito,” sogghignò.

“Non credere che ne sarebbe scandalizzata,” ricambiò Sherlock. Prese i vestiti dal divano e si diresse in bagno, ma, prima di entrare, si voltò e aggiunse, malizioso: “Inoltre, che cosa ti fa credere che la signora Hudson non abbia già visto tutto?” E si chiuse dentro.

John sorrise: “Non ne sarei sorpreso.” Spostò lo sguardo attraverso il salotto. Dalle tende filtrava una luce grigia. Le nuvole, che avevano causato il temporale della notte precedente, dovevano aleggiare ancora su Londra. Il salotto era in penombra, ma si poteva vedere chiaramente che lì era accaduto qualcosa. John accarezzò la testa di Rosie: “Ora papà ti dà da mangiare, poi sistema questo disordine. Non sia mai che qualcun altro capisca che cosa è successo qui stanotte,” mormorò alla figlia.

“Sarebbe così imbarazzante?” La voce di Sherlock aveva colto il medico di sorpresa. Di solito il giovane Holmes occupava il bagno per un tempo interminabile, così John non si aspettava che ne uscisse tanto velocemente. Si girò per guardarlo in viso, perché aveva notato una nota triste nella voce e voleva comprendere se si fosse sbagliato. Gli occhi di Sherlock gli dissero che non era così. E non c’era solo tristezza. Rabbia? Delusione? Lo aveva ferito?

“No. Non sarebbe imbarazzante. Però devi ammettere che lo è certamente stato con Mycroft. Insomma, non è da tutti i giorni essere sorpreso nudo dal fratello dell’uomo con cui si è appena trascorsa la notte a fare sesso,” cercò di spiegare.

“Sesso. Capisco,” ribatté Sherlock, secco, girandosi per andare in camera.

“No! Fermo! Non…” la porta si chiuse prima che John potesse raggiungere Sherlock. Il medico la fissò stranito. Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non capiva bene che cosa.

 

 

L’ora seguente trascorse nel silenzio assoluto. John aveva preparato la colazione per Rosie, per sé e per Sherlock. A volte capitava che il consulente si unisse a loro, ma quella mattina non accadde. John sparecchiò e mise in caldo la parte di Sherlock. La porta della stanza era chiusa e dall’altra parte non perveniva alcun rumore. Il medico sollevò Rosie dal seggiolone e scese le scale, fino alla porta della signora Hudson, che aprì l’uscio dopo pochi secondi: “Buongiorno! Guarda chi c’è qui. Che cosa vi porta ai piani inferiori?” Domandò la donna in tono allegro.

“So che sto approfittando della sua gentilezza, ma devo fare un po’ di pulizia e le sarei molto grato se lei potesse badare a Rosie. Non mi sono accordato con Brit ed è tardi per chiamarla ora. Sa è sabato. È sicuramente già uscita.”

“Ma certo, caro. Per me è un piacere avere la compagnia della più bella bambina del mondo. Lasciamela pure e fai quello che devi. Dio solo sa quanto ci sia bisogno di qualcuno che tenga un po’ in ordine quell’appartamento!”

“Grazie, signora Hudson. A buon rendere,” le sorrise, lasciando un bacio sulla fronte della figlia. Risalì le scale lentamente. Pensieroso. Non voleva rovinare le cose con Sherlock. Doveva fargli capire quanto gli piacesse. Non poteva lasciare che Sherlock rimuginasse sulle sue parole, arrivando a conclusioni completamente errate. La signora Hudson gli aveva detto che poteva prendersi tutto il tempo di cui avesse avuto bisogno.

Bene.

Prima avrebbe risolto le cose con Sherlock. Poi avrebbero rimesso a posto la casa. Insieme. Perché in quell’appartamento loro due ci vivevano insieme e dovevano imparare ad affrontare tutto insieme. John finì di salire le scale con più vigore. Aveva un piano e lo avrebbe messo in pratica: “Sherlock Holmes preparati! Se cercherai di sfuggirmi, farai i conti con il Capitano John H. Watson!”

 

 

Si trovò fermo davanti alla porta della stanza di Sherlock con il cuore che batteva velocissimo. Osservò il legno scuro della porta, come se fosse la parete di una montagna altissima e impervia da scalare. Alzò il pugno per bussare, ma decise che non fosse il momento per esibirsi in una dimostrazione di buona educazione. Non avrebbe mai fatto colpo su Sherlock, comportandosi da educato e represso inglese. Doveva dimostrargli che lui poteva anche comportarsi in modo fuori dalle regole. Spalancò la porta ed entrò nella stanza. Sherlock era sdraiato sul letto e osservava il soffitto.

“Dobbiamo parlare,” esordì John, chiudendo la porta e andandosi a sedere accanto a Sherlock.

“Non credo che abbiamo molto da dirci,” ribatté Sherlock, gelido.

John allungò una mano e posò la punta delle dita sul mento di Sherlock, costringendolo gentilmente a girare il viso verso di lui. Gli occhi chiarissimi che si fissarono nei suoi erano pieni di sfida. E forse di paura. John sorrise: “Non credere di farmi scappare con quello sguardo da essere superiore che usi per tacitare il resto dell’umanità. Io non sono il resto dell’umanità. Ho detto che dobbiamo parlare e parleremo.”

Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, scrutandolo come se cercasse di arrivare all’anima di John. Il dottore lo lasciò fare, senza togliere la mano dal mento del consulente e continuando a sorridere perché nulla poteva spaventarlo o farlo fuggire. Come se fosse stato soddisfatto da ciò che aveva visto, Sherlock si sottrasse al tocco di John e si mise a sedere con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto e le gambe raccolte, con il mento quasi a toccare le ginocchia: “Sentiamo.”

“Stanotte abbiamo iniziato qualcosa…”

“Abbiamo fatto sesso,” lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Anche,” concesse John.

“Anche? Direi solo.”

“Io non faccio mai solo sesso. Forse non possiamo definire ciò che abbiamo condiviso fare l’amore…”

“Certo che no…” interloquì Sherlock, sprezzante.

“Perché, secondo il mio modo di vedere, si fa l’amore solo con la persona che sia ama più della propria vita. La persona per cui saresti disposto a morire,” continuò John, come se non fosse stato interrotto.

“Quindi, che cosa abbiamo fatto stanotte, secondo te?”

“Conoscenza.”

“Conoscenza.”

“Esatto.”

“Stai solo indorando la pillola, prima di dirmi che non ne vuoi sapere di me,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Perché dovrei non volerne più sapere di te?” Domandò John, sorpreso.

“Hai chiaramente sentito quello che ha detto Mycroft sul mio passato e ti sei fatto una qualche idea su che cosa possa esserci di così scabroso da spingere _mio_ fratello a convincerti ad andartene. Ora stai cercando una scappatoia, che non ti faccia sembrare un vigliacco,” rispose Sherlock, senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere l’astio che provava.

“Hai ragione. Ho sentito parte di quello che vi siete detti tu e Mycroft…”

“AH! Vedi? Sapevo di avere ragione,” Sherlock interruppe John,  in tono trionfante.

“E non mi interessa nulla del tuo passato,” concluse John.

Sherlock stava per aprire la bocca, ma la chiuse di scatto. Scrutò John, cercando tracce di falsità, ipocrisia o secondi fini. Con sua enorme sorpresa non ne trovò. John stava solo aspettando che lui recepisse bene quello che aveva detto, per poter continuare a dire quello che pensava. Con un cenno della testa, il giovane Holmes permise a Watson di proseguire. John non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Aveva la completa attenzione di Sherlock e non se la sarebbe fatta scappare: “Hai un passato. Non ne dubito. Anche io ho un passato. Probabilmente ti è capitato di fare cose di cui ora non vai molto fiero e che vorresti potere cancellare. Anche io vorrei perdere memoria di alcune azioni che ho compiuto nella mia vita. Forse i tuoi peccati sono più gravi dei miei. Oppure io ho segreti più oscuri dei tuoi. Chi può dirlo?”

“Mycroft saprebbe risponderti. Lui sa tutto di tutti,” sentenziò Sherlock, ma le labbra erano piegate in un lievissimo sorriso.

“Perché sicuramente tuo fratello avrà nell’armadio un numero di scheletri maggiore dei tuoi e dei miei messi insieme,” sogghignò John.

Sherlock si rilassò completamente. John lo notò dalla schiena, appoggiata in modo meno rigido alla testiera del letto e dalle gambe, leggermente più allungate sul letto.

“Il tuo passato è il tuo passato. Se vorrai parlarmene, io sarò qui per ascoltare e cercherò di non giudicare, perché tutti possiamo sbagliare. Il mio passato è il mio passato. Forse, solo forse, un giorno ti racconterò del mio lato oscuro e spero che anche tu tenterai di non giudicarmi. Ciò che ora _veramente_ conta è ciò che vogliamo dal futuro,” riprese John.

“Tu che cosa vorresti dal futuro?” Domandò Sherlock, quasi insicuro.

“Costruire qualcosa con te. Stanotte abbiamo imboccato un sentiero ed io sono curioso di scoprire dove ci possa portare. Non so se sarà una breve avventura o un amore eterno. Non posso prometterti che sarà tutto rose e fiori. La vita non è mai perfetta. Arriveranno i problemi. Litigheremo. La cosa importante, però, sarà risolverli insieme. Noi due. Come una coppia. Se è ciò che vorremo essere.”

Sherlock ascoltava attentamente, senza interrompere John. Quelle parole erano meravigliose e lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato che un giorno qualcuno le avrebbe dette rivolte a lui.

“Il tuo passato è il tuo passato. Sarà un mio privilegio aiutarti a costruire e affrontare il tuo futuro. Se tu me lo vorrai permettere,” concluse John.

Sherlock si inginocchiò davanti a John e prese le mani del dottore fra le proprie: “Il tuo passato è il tuo passato. Sarà un mio privilegio aiutarti a costruire e affrontare il tuo futuro. Se tu me lo vorrai permettere.”

John sorrise raggiante e baciò Sherlock, sulle labbra. Il bacio fu più naturale e armonioso di quello della sera prima. Quando si staccarono, erano entrambi soddisfatti e felici.

“Decisamente meglio. Con un po’ di esercizio, i nostri baci diventeranno favolosi,” commentò John, con un ghigno divertito sulle labbra.

“Concordo, ma ci sarà bisogno di molto esercizio. Dovremmo riprendere subito. Che ne dici?”

“Dico che sarebbe stupendo, ma che dobbiamo riordinare casa, prima che la signora Hudson riporti Rosie, trovi il salotto in quelle condizioni e capisca che cosa sia successo qui stanotte.”

“Non vuoi che sappia che cosa ci sia fra di noi?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Oh, mi va benissimo che lo sappia. Però preferirei dirglielo a voce, non farglielo dedurre attraverso prove fisiche evidenti,” ribatté John, liberandosi dall’abbraccio di Sherlock e alzandosi dal letto. Il giovane Holmes gli afferrò il polso e con un’espressione disperata lo supplicò: “Non mi lasciare qui solo. Ti prego. Resta a fare esercizio.”

John scoppiò a ridere: “Esagerato. A parte il fatto che sarò solo in salotto, non in Australia, potresti venire a darmi una mano.”

“A pulire?” Domandò Sherlock, scandalizzato.

“È anche casa tua. E tu hai contribuito a sporcare almeno quanto me. Inoltre…”

“Inoltre?”

“Se mi aiuterai, io finirò più fretta e potremo riprendere a migliorare la nostra intesa nel bacio molto prima,” terminò John, in un sussurro.

Sherlock scattò in piedi e precedette John in salotto: “Sbrigati, John! Non essere pigro! Dobbiamo pulire.”

Il dottore stava raggiungendo il consulente nel salotto, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. I due si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Non aspettavano nessuno, ma poteva essere un cliente per Sherlock. Mentre Holmes raccattava le cose da terra per dare una parvenza d’ordine alla stanza, Watson andò ad aprire la porta, pronto a prendere tempo. Gli occhi azzurri del medico si scontrarono con gli occhi azzurri di una giovane donna bionda, che sorrise felice: “Ciao, John. Finalmente ti ho trovato. Sono mesi che ti cerco. Come stai, amore mio? Come sta la nostra piccola Rose?”

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Ed ecco che è iniziata anche la parte angst. Immagino che tutti sappiate chi sia la nuova arrivata. Per sapere che cosa succeda, ci vediamo domani mattina.

Grazie per essere arrivati qui a leggere.

A domani.


	8. A volte ritornano

La vita di John Hamish Watson non era mai stata particolarmente sorprendente. Era cresciuto in una normale famiglia borghese, allevato con amore dai genitori, insieme a sua sorella maggiore Harriet, che tutti chiamavano Harry. I problemi erano iniziati quando i genitori del diciasettenne John erano morti in un incidente stradale. Harry era maggiorenne e aveva insistito per prendersi cura del fratello, perché non voleva che loro due fossero separati. Era stata dura. John stava per rinunciare al suo sogno di diventare medico, per non pesare troppo a lungo sulle spalle della sorella, ma, un giorno d’inverno si era imbattuto in un reclutatore dell’esercito e aveva ascoltato la sua proposta. Se John fosse entrato nell’esercito, Harry avrebbe potuto andare avanti con la propria vita, mentre lui avrebbe realizzato il suo sogno di diventare medico. Aveva accettato l’offerta e affrontato la sfida con entusiasmo. Era diventato un medico e un ufficiale, rispettato e benvoluto. Tutto era andato bene, fino al giorno in cui la sua squadra era caduta in un agguato, durante una missione in Afghanistan. John ne era uscito con una ferita alla spalla e un congedo con onore. Nel male, però, aveva trovato l’amore nella persona di Mary Morstan, l’infermiera che si era presa cura di lui. Si erano sposati ed era nata Rosie. Era stati felici, ma il destino aveva deciso di riprendersi quello che aveva donato, in un crudele déjà-vu. Mary era morta in un terribile incidente stradale e John era rimasto solo con Rosie. Ricominciare un’altra volta era stato duro, ma Rosie era diventata il centro della vita di John, che lentamente aveva trovato un nuovo equilibrio. Aveva trovato un lavoro, che lo soddisfaceva. Anzi due. Forse tre. Un appartamento in affitto. Una padrona di casa comprensiva e disponibile. Un nuovo amore. Forse. Nella persona del meraviglioso Sherlock Holmes. La vita di John H. Watson si sarebbe potuta definire abbastanza normale, malgrado i lutti che lo avevano colpito. Almeno fino a quel giorno. Gli occhi azzurri e il sorriso radioso della donna che aveva davanti appartenevano a Mary Morstan, la presunta defunta moglie del dottore. Ora, John Hamish Watson poteva affermare che la sua vita aveva abbandonato i binari della normalità, per entrare in quelli della incredibilità.

 

 

**A volte ritornano**

 

 

John fissava la donna davanti a lui, ma non riusciva a realizzare chi fosse. La vedeva. Sapeva chi fosse, ma la sua mente si rifiutava di accettare che Mary, la sua amata e defunta moglie, fosse lì. In piedi. Davanti a lui. Sorridente, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Come se non fossero trascorsi mesi dal giorno piovoso in cui la aveva seppellita, stringendo fra le braccia Rosie, l’unica ancora di salvezza che lo aveva costretto a reagire, a non lasciarsi morire insieme alla donna cui aveva giurato eterno amore e fedeltà. La presenza di Mary Morstan sulla soglia dell’appartamento sito al 221B di Baker Street portava con sé molte complicate e spiacevoli conseguenze. Prima fra tutte, John perdeva lo status di vedovo, per acquisire quello di sposo fedifrago. Poco importava che lui non sapesse che la moglie fosse viva. Poco importava che lui le fosse rimasto fedele per mesi, senza concedersi alcun tipo di relazione, anche solo passeggera. La prima cosa che colpì la coscienza di John fu il fatto che lui aveva fatto sesso _(“Non l’amore, questo lo abbiamo stabilito un momento fa con Sherlock”_ ) con qualcuno che non era sua moglie. Volendo trovare una piccola scusante per il dottore, lui non aveva tradito Mary con un’altra donna, ma con un uomo. Si trattava, comunque, di un tradimento ai voti coniugali e John non riusciva a credere di essersi reso colpevole di un atto così meschino e immorale.

“John, va tutto bene?” Domandò una voce baritonale, alle spalle del medico. Sherlock era perplesso dal silenzio e dall’immobilità di John. Spostò lo sguardo sulla misteriosa visitatrice e aggrottò la fronte. Doveva essersi sbagliato. In quel database naturale che era il suo cervello, Sherlock aveva collegato l’immagine della donna alla porta con quella delle fotografie della moglie defunta di John. Non che il dottore tenesse foto di Mary sparse per casa. Ne aveva messe giusto un paio nella propria stanza, una del matrimonio e una con Rosie, proprio per ricordare alla figlia il volto della madre. Sherlock le aveva appena sfiorate con lo sguardo, ma tanto era bastato perché il suo palazzo mentale le catturasse

e le catalogasse come argomento doloroso, quindi da evitare, per John.

La donna ferma sulla porta era identica a quella sorridente, presente nelle fotografie nella stanza di John, ma non poteva essere sua moglie perché lei era morta. Ne era certo. John non avrebbe mai mentito su una circostanza del genere. E, comunque, Sherlock poteva leggere John come un libro aperto, quindi avrebbe capito immediatamente se gli avesse mentito, parlando della moglie.

“John?” Sherlock sollecitò ancora il medico, iniziando a preoccuparsi seriamente per il suo prolungato silenzio.

La donna allungò una mano verso il dottore. Il sorriso era sparito e aveva lasciato il posto a un’espressione quasi spaventata: “John, caro, stai bene? Vieni, siedi,” disse con sollecitudine.

John si lasciò condurre docilmente verso il divano e si sedette. Solo a quel punto, ritrovò la capacità di pronunciare alcune parole: “Mary?... Tu… sei viva!... Come… COME È POSSIBILE CHE TU SIA VIVA?” Terminò con un urlo furioso, che fece retrocedere di scatto sia Mary sia Sherlock.

“DOVE SEI STATA IN QUESTI MESI? PERCHÉ MI HAI FATTO CREDERE DI ESSERE MORTA? PERCHÉ SEI TORNATA _ORA_?” Proseguì furioso, alzandosi con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, rosso in viso e quasi senza fiato. Sherlock si avvicinò a lui e lo prese per la spalle, attirando l’attenzione del dottore su di sé: “John, calmati o ti verrà un infarto. Hai il battito troppo accelerato e probabilmente la pressione troppo alta. Ora, respira profondamente e spiegami che cosa stia succedendo. Lo affronteremo insieme. Ricordi? Lo abbiamo stabilito pochi minuti fa. Ogni problema che si presenterà, lo risolveremo rimanendo uniti. Tu ed io,” lo rassicurò, con voce tranquilla e sicura.

John distolse gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando rumorosamente, come se solo in quel modo si ricordasse di quali azioni si dovessero fare per respirare: “Io… non lo sapevo… mi avevano detto… _lei era morta_! Mi hanno fatto vedere il risultato dell’esame del DNA! _Lei era morta._ Te lo giuro, Sherlock, non ti ho preso in giro. Non ti ho ingannato. Io credevo _veramente_ che lei fosse morta o non avrei mai permesso… non avrei mai… credimi,” terminò, con un sussurro disperato.

Sherlock strinse le spalle di John, convulsamente. Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la risposta. Lo aveva capito perché la aveva riconosciuta. Lo deduceva dalla disperazione di John, che credeva di avere tradito le due persone che amava _(“Lui mi ama?”)_ , ma doveva sentirselo dire, per rendere la presenza di quella donna abbastanza concreta e reale da poter essere rispedita nel luogo oscuro da cui era inopportunamente emersa: “Chi è questa donna, John?” Domandò, con dolcezza.

“Questa donna… questa donna è mia moglie, Mary Morstan,” rispose John, in un mormorio appena percettibile.

 

 

Sherlock strinse le spalle di John e lo costrinse a sedersi, per evitare che crollasse a terra. Affermare a voce alta la reale identità della donna aveva privato il dottore di ogni forza. Con John seduto in un posto sicuro, Sherlock di voltò per affrontare la donna.

Mary Morstan era alta appena pochi centimetri in meno di John. Era bionda _(“Una bionda falsa. Tinta. Bugiarda.”_ ), con gli occhi azzurri e le labbra rosse _(“Labbra che John ha baciato. Innumerevoli volte. Con amore. Bugiarda.”_ ). Non era vestita in modo appariscente. Jeans di colore azzurro chiaro e maglietta rosa antico con maniche a tre quarti. Scarpe da ginnastica bianche. _(“Insipida. Insignificante. Invisibile. Bugiarda.”_ ). La mente di Sherlock continuava a ripetere quella parola come una litania, cui lui si aggrappava come uno che sta annegando si attacca al salvagente. Doveva fare in modo che John notasse la falsità presente in quella donna. Solo così si sarebbero liberati di lei e avrebbero potuto procedere con il loro futuro. Perché lui non avrebbe rinunciato a John.

Mary passò oltre Sherlock, sfidandolo a fermarla. Si andò a sedere accanto al marito e gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio.

John non scostò la mano della donna. Alzò gli occhi sul viso di Mary. Lo sguardo era più fermo, deciso. John aveva ritrovato la propria lucidità mentale ed era pronto ad ascoltare quello che Mary aveva da dire. Anzi. Esigeva di sapere quale scusa potesse trovare quella donna per tutti quei mesi di dolore e solitudine: “Perché?” Sibilò.

Mary non tolse la mano dal ginocchio del marito. Non distolse lo sguardo, ma continuò a fissarlo, con infinito amore: “È una storia molto lunga e personale, caro. Se potessimo restare soli…”

John scosse la testa: “No. Sherlock ha diritto di ascoltare,” rispose John, senza spiegare perché quell’uomo a lei sconosciuto dovesse rimanere ad ascoltare i loro affari privati.

Sherlock si aspettava che Mary opponesse resistenza. Che insistesse per cacciare l’estraneo. Ciò avrebbe infastidito John, indisponendolo ulteriormente verso la moglie.

Mary, però, era una donna piena di sorprese: “Come vuoi tu, caro. Se vuoi che il signor Holmes resti, per me non ci sono problemi. L’unica persona veramente importante, per me, sei tu,” sorrise, accondiscendente.

“ _Furba. Davvero furba. Una perfetta manipolatrice. E una bugiarda,”_ pensò Sherlock.

“Dovete entrambi giurarmi che quello che sto per raccontarvi non uscirà da questa stanza. Si tratta di un segreto di stato. Non vorrei essere costretta ad uccidervi, dopo avervi rivelato la verità su di me,” ridacchiò Mary, quasi imbarazzata.

“ _Guardala! È riuscita persino ad arrossire! Come fa John a non accorgersi di quanto sia bugiarda?_ ” Sherlock si arrabbiò, ma non poté impedirsi di provare una certa ammirazione per quella donna che stava cercando di portargli via John.

“Promesso. Voglio sapere la verità, non farla pubblicare sul Times,” ribatté John, in tono risentito.

“Promesso,” sbuffò Sherlock.

“Grazie. Ad entrambi. Allora. Tutto è iniziato dieci anni fa, quando fui reclutata dall’MI6, mentre frequentavo ancora l’università,” iniziò Mary.

“L’MI6? I servizi segreti?” Domandò John, incredulo.

“Proprio loro,” confermò Mary, in tono solenne.

“Stai per raccontarci qualche avventura alla 007?” Interloquì Sherlock, in tono quasi canzonatorio.

“Non c’è nulla da scherzare, signor Holmes. È grazie a persone come me e i miei colleghi che il mondo è un posto più sicuro. Noi cerchiamo di individuare le minacce che incombono sulla nostra nazione e di neutralizzarle. Non sempre riusciamo a portare a termine le nostre missioni in modo positivo, ma facciamo anche l’impossibile per proteggere la patria e la corona,” Mary si infervorò, con gli occhi pieni di fuoco.

“ _Brava. Furba. E bugiarda. Questa donna è pericolosa. Me la pagherai, Mycroft. Non potevi non sapere chi fosse la moglie di John_ ,” ringhiò Sherlock, dentro di sé, ma tenne le labbra serrate in una linea sottile.

 

 

John era seduto sul divano, rivolto verso Mary, che continuava a tenere saldamente la mano sul ginocchio del marito, quasi a rivendicarne la proprietà. Sherlock si sedette sul tavolino posto davanti al divano. Le sue ginocchia sfioravano quelle di John, per fargli sapere che lui era lì e che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo.

Mary continuò il suo racconto: “Sono stata molto onorata di essere scelta. L’addestramento è stato duro, ma volevo dimostrare ai reclutatori che non si erano sbagliati. Divenni presto un’agente operativo. Il fatto di non avere una famiglia, mi rendeva una pedina facilmente sacrificabile, ma anche indispensabile in certe missioni rischiose. Ho girato il mondo. Ho vissuto le vite di molte identità segrete. Ho compiuto alcune azioni di cui non vado particolarmente fiera, ma ho sempre protetto il mio paese. Anche quando ci siamo conosciuti, ero in missione per l’MI6.”

“Lavoravi per i servizi segreti in un ospedale militare? E su che cosa stavi indagando? In un ospedale non sono nascoste informazioni sensibili, ma si curano i soldati feriti!” Esclamò John, sorpreso.

“Stavo cercando una spia. Qualcuno stava passando dati riservati sullo spostamento delle nostre truppe al nemico. Ti sei mai chiesto come facessero i vostri aggressori a sapere dove trovarvi, quando nemmeno voi eravate stati informati della vostra missione fino a poche ore prima della partenza? Era importante che io smascherassi quella spia, in modo da impedire che facesse uccidere altri nostri ragazzi,” spiegò Mary.

“Quindi per te sono stato un lavoro.”

Mary strinse più forte il ginocchio di John: “All’inizio sì. Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi la spia. Eri uno dei soldati caduto nella trappola e forse avevi informazioni che potevano aiutarmi a smascherare il delatore, senza che nemmeno tu lo sapessi. Ho cominciato a frequentarti a causa della mia indagine, ma mi sono innamorata di te. Non ti ho mai mentito, John. Non sui miei sentimenti. Ogni parola d’amore che ti ho detto, era sincera e sentita. Io ti ho sempre amato, John. Con tutto il mio cuore. Il nostro matrimonio e Rosie non sono stati una finzione, per me. Sono la cosa più reale e importante della mia vita. Quella che mi ha tenuto aggrappata alla vita, mentre lottavo per non morire.”

“Hai continuato a lavorare per l’MI6 anche mentre eravamo sposati?”

“No. Ho lasciato il servizio attivo quando mi hai chiesto di sposarti. Io ero realmente la donna che ti dicevo di essere. Mary Morstan, l’infermiera innamorata di John Watson e madre di Rosemund Mary Watson. È solo che un lavoro come quello di spia non si abbandona mai veramente. Per quanto uno possa allontanarsi e cercare di annullarsi in una vita normale, il passato ti insegue e ti trova. Sempre.”

“Che cosa è successo?”

“Uno di quelli che avevo contribuito a rendere inoffensivo è riuscito a evadere dalla prigione di massima sicurezza in cui lo avevo fatto rinchiudere. Quando lo ha saputo, una delle componenti della mia ex squadra, Jenny Franks, mi ha contattata, per mettermi in guardia. Quell’uomo aveva giurato di vendicarsi e Jenny temeva che venisse a cercarmi. Io ero la più esposta. Quella più facilmente raggiungibile. Quella con più punti deboli da poter essere attaccata. Aveva ragione. Eravamo in auto. Lui ci inseguiva. Jenny era alla guida e ha perso il controllo della macchina. È stato terribile. Ci siamo ribaltate. L’auto è esplosa,” Mary si interruppe, mentre un brivido le percorreva il corpo.

John coprì la mano di Mary, ancora ferma sul suo ginocchio, con una delle proprie: “L’incidente…” sussurrò.

“Già. L’incidente. Io sono stata sbalzata fuori dall’auto. Jenny non è stata altrettanto fortunata. Lei è rimasta intrappolata dentro la macchina ed è morta al mio posto. Il resto della mia squadra mi ha recuperata e portata in un luogo sicuro. Ero ferita gravemente. Sono rimasta in coma per molto tempo. Quando mi sono svegliata, i miei colleghi mi hanno spiegato che ti avevano fatto credere che io fossi morta, perché tu e Rosie foste al sicuro da ogni rappresaglia.”

“Se la tua morte è la garanzia per la sicurezza di John e Rosie, perché sei tornata?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Perché è trapelata la notizia che io sia viva. Devo portare via John e Rosie, metterli al sicuro. Proteggerli. Lasceremo l’Inghilterra,” rispose Mary, in tono perentorio.

Sherlock e John trasalirono contemporaneamente alle parole di Mary e si guardarono per alcuni secondi.

“Dove dovremmo andare, secondo te?” Chiese John, scettico.

“Se è la tua presenza a metterli in pericolo, perché dovrebbero venire con te? Sarebbero più al sicuro qui,” sibilò Sherlock.

“No. Qui non sarebbero al sicuro. Quell’uomo sa di John e me. Mio marito e mia figlia sarebbero un bersaglio perfetto. Ci ho pensato a lungo. I miei colleghi sono sulle tracce di quell’uomo. Lo troveranno presto e lo neutralizzeranno, così noi potremo tornare in Inghilterra. Se lo verremo. Fino a quando non arriverà quel momento, io conosco un luogo ben protetto, in cui potremo nasconderci in attesa di partire per una destinazione sicura. Siamo una famiglia, John. Dobbiamo rimanere insieme. Non ti ho lasciato di mia volontà. Io non lo avrei mai fatto. Lo sai. Sai quanto io ami te e Rosie. Sai che non farai mai nulla per mettervi in pericolo. Devi avere fiducia in me. Saremo di nuovo felici, John. Prendi Rosie e andiamo. Permettimi di dimostrarti quanto io vi ami,” terminò Mary, quasi con una supplica.

“ _Bugiarda. Bugiarda! BUGIARDA!”_ Urlava la testa di Sherlock, ma non poteva intervenire. Qualsiasi cosa avesse detto contro Mary Morstan, sarebbe stata considerata come il veleno versato da un amante abbandonato contro la legittima consorte della persona che entrambi amavano e cui non volevano rinunciare.

“ _È a questo che ti riduce l’amore? A non capire nemmeno se qualcuno stia dicendo la verità o mentendo?”_ Si chiese Sherlock.

John era rimasto in silenzio, indeciso su che cosa fare. Non voleva lasciare Sherlock. Non così. Non in quel momento. Però Mary era pur sempre sua moglie. La madre di Rosie. John la aveva amata. “ _Ora non la amo più? Amo Sherlock? Perché è tornata? Veramente vuole il nostro bene o nasconde un secondo fine? E se decidessi di restare? Sherlock accetterebbe che Rosie ed io rimanessimo con lui, anche se potremmo essere un pericolo per lui? C’è Greg, con Scotland Yard. C’è l’onnipotente fratello di Sherlock. Saremmo veramente in pericolo, se non seguissimo il piano di Mary?_ ” Rifletteva John.

“John…” lo pressò Mary, ma John spostò la mano della donna dal proprio ginocchio: “Vado a prendere Rosie. Non voglio approfittare oltre della gentilezza della signora Hudson. Dopo riprenderemo a parlare.”

John si alzò e uscì dal salotto, scendendo le scale lentamente, per schiarirsi le idee. Mary e Sherlock rimasero soli nella stanza. Mary seduta sul divano. Sherlock sempre sul tavolino.

“Bene, signor Holmes. Ora _tu_ convincerai John che il mio piano sia un’idea meravigliosa e che deve venire via con me,” sussurrò Mary.

Sherlock la fissò sprezzante: “Perché mai dovrei fare una cosa così stupida? Per fare un favore a te?”

“No. Perché, altrimenti, racconterò tutto il tuo passato a John e lui scapperà via da te così in fretta, che non vedrai nemmeno la sua schiena,” rispose Mary, in tono minaccioso.

Sherlock la studiò per qualche secondo. La parola “bugiarda” che la sua mente associava sempre a quella donna era sparita. Era stata sostituita da “pericolo”.

 

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice.**

Il ritorno di Mary complica un po’ le cose fra Sherlock e John. Anche perché la legittima consorte ha tutte le intenzioni di riprendersi la famiglia.

A stasera.


	9. Bugie e verità

Nella stanza era calato un gelido silenzio. Mary aveva gettato la propria maschera e stava mostrando a Sherlock il volto di una donna fredda e calcolatrice. Una donna pericolosa.

“Non so a che cosa tu stia alludendo,” ribatté Sherlock, tentando di non mostrare la paura che gli stava attanagliando il cuore. Quel cuore che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, ma che John Watson aveva scovato e riportato alla luce, come un prezioso e delicato tesoro.

“Oh, su Sherlock, non offendere la mia e la tua intelligenza. Sappiamo entrambi di che cosa io stia parlando. Come sappiamo entrambi che cosa sia successo in questa stanza, proprio stanotte. Non ci vuole un genio per capirlo. Basta dare un’occhiata ai resti che avete lasciato,” Mary sorrise maliziosamente, indicando con una mano la zona vicino al camino.

“Se hai capito il rapporto che mi lega a John, sai anche che non lo farò andare via senza lottare per lui. Non con te. Soprattutto sapendo che non hai raccontato tutta la verità,” ribatté Sherlock.

“Sono ammirata. Avevo sentito parlare delle tue capacità deduttive, ma vederti all’opera è decisamente un onore. Non ti mentirò. Ho tralasciato qualche piccolo particolare dalla mia storia, ma non è una cosa rilevante. La sostanza di ciò che è accaduto non cambia. Dimmi di te, Sherlock. Hai raccontato tutto il tuo passato a John? Lui sa che sei un drogato e che ti vendi per comprarti la roba? Oppure hai tralasciato anche tu questo particolare irrilevante?” Domandò Mary, con un sorriso feroce sulla labbra.

Sherlock impallidì. No. Lui non aveva parlato a John del suo passato. Non si rivelavano certi particolari scabrosi al primo appuntamento. Nemmeno al secondo. Forse nemmeno al centesimo. Non si faceva scappare lontano da sé la persona amata. Si metteva la polvere sotto il tappeto e si sperava che non arrivasse nessuno a sollevarlo, facendola finire in faccia a colui che non si voleva perdere.

 

 

**Bugie e verità**

 

 

“Oh, povero caro. Dalla tua espressione deduco che John non sappia nulla,” Mary canzonò Sherlock, divertita dal suo silenzio.

“No. Non gli ho rivelato nulla del mio _passato_ ,” sibilò Sherlock, calcando sull’ultima parola per sottolineare che non era una cosa del presente.

“Credi che faccia differenza? Credi che John non sarà sconvolto, se gli rivelerò alcuni particolari del tuo oscuro passato? Di quando ti drogavi?”

“Non mi sarà difficile convincere John che non mi drogo più. Basterà una semplice analisi delle urine e del sangue. Inoltre, non potrei mai collaborare con Scotland Yard, se fossi un tossico,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Vero. Posso dire che è singolare il fatto che tu lavori con l’ex fidanzato di tuo fratello? Come vedi, so persino questo. So della focosa relazione intercorsa fra il tuo potente fratellone e l’ispettore di Scotland Yard. Una strana coppia. Parlo di Mycroft Holmes e Gregory Lestrade. Ti sei mai chiesto chi comandasse a letto?” Domandò Mary, ammiccante.

“Loro mi aiuteranno a convincere John a non seguirti.”

“Credi che John li ascolterà, quando spiegherò al mio caro marito che cosa facevi per procurarti la droga? Credi che John capirà, quando mi profonderò nel raccontare quanto tu fossi famoso in certi ambienti, come lasciassi che i clienti ti usassero per qualsiasi giochetto perverso passasse loro per la testa?” Mormorò Mary, in tono minaccioso.

“A John non interessa il mio passato, ma solo il nostro presente e…”

“Non esserne così sicuro, mio caro Sherlock. John è un borghese dalle vedute larghe, che attira persone come te e me perché non ci giudica e ci ama per ciò che siamo. Però, è pur sempre cresciuto con una certa educazione severa e perbenista. Il massimo della trasgressione, per lui, è essere bisessuale. Non credere che possa comprendere fino in fondo quello che hai fatto. E scordarlo,” insinuò Mary, in tono tagliente.

Sherlock la fissava, mentre una porta chiusa del suo palazzo mentale si spalancava, riversando nel suo cervello i ricordi di un lontano passato, che lui preferiva non rivangare.

“John non capirà mai come tu possa essere caduto così in basso. Sarà inorridito da ciò che hai fatto e permesso che ti venisse fatto. Proverà ribrezzo verso di te. Se non addirittura pena…” continuò Mary, incalzante.

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, immaginando la reazione di John al racconto della moglie. Vedeva il dottore andarsene, sbattendo la porta e urlandogli contro che non lo voleva più vedere.

“Vuoi davvero scoprire come reagirà John quando gli rivelerò il tuo torbido passato o preferisci lasciarlo venire via con me, senza mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote?” Terminò Mary.

Il silenzio ripiombò nella stanza. E fu in silenzio che John trovò Mary e Sherlock, quando tornò nel salotto tenendo in braccio Rosie.

 

 

John passò uno sguardo perplesso fra Sherlock e Mary: “Tutto bene?”

Mary si alzò lentamente, guardando la figlia. L’espressione del suo viso esprimeva amore e dolore. Amore di una madre. Dolore per essere stata separata dalla figlia. “ _E da John_ ,” pensò Sherlock. Era la prima emozione vera che leggeva sul viso di quella donna. “ _Non è vero. Guarda John nello stesso modo. Con lo stesso sincero amore. Con lo stesso sincero dolore_ ,” Sherlock fu costretto ad ammettere, almeno a se stesso.

“Rosie, tesoro, ti ricordi di me? Ti ricordi della mamma?” Mormorò Mary, mentre si avvicinava a John e alla figlia. Alzò una mano e accarezzò la testolina bionda della figlia. Rosie si ritirò verso John, fissando la sconosciuta a metà tra la curiosità e la timidezza.

“Non avere paura, tesoro. È la mamma. Tu non la ricordi, perché è passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che vi siete viste, ma lei è la tua mamma e ti vuole tanto bene,” John sorrise alla figlia, rassicurante e incoraggiante.

“Sai che io conosco tante belle favole, Rosie? Vuoi sentirne una?” Domandò Mary, allungando le braccia per prendere la figlia.

John era riluttante a lasciare andare Rosie, ma quella era Mary. Non poteva negarle di stringere sua figlia fra le braccia. Se fosse stato nei suoi panni, se fosse toccato a lui essere separato dalla figlia per tanto tempo, sarebbe impazzito: “Vai con la mamma, tesoro. Ti racconterà una storia bellissima. Intanto, io parlo con lo zio Sherlock. Sarò là, al camino, mentre tu e la mamma sarete qui sul divano. Mi vedrai sempre, non sarò lontano.”

Mary prese Rosie, che si voltò immediatamente verso il padre, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati per il panico. Un lamento lasciò le labbra della piccola, ma John le accarezzò la testa, rassicurante: “Sono qui, amore. Non ti lascerò mai,” sussurrò.

Mary si sedette sul divano, tenendo stretta Rose, che, però, non distoglieva lo sguardo dal padre.

Sherlock e John si appartarono, lasciando un po’ di spazio a madre e figlia affinché potessero ritrovarsi.

John si passò una mano fra i capelli: “Non so che cosa dire. Mi dispiace tanto averti coinvolto in questo pasticcio, Sherlock. Io non so proprio che cosa fare,” sospirò.

“Non sai che cosa fare? Mi sembra che tu non abbia molte alternative. Devi andare via con tua moglie,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco.

John sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò sbalordito: “Vuoi che io vada via con Mary? E i nostri discorsi di prima? Il nostro futuro insieme? Quello che è accaduto questa notte? Come fanno a non avere importanza per te?”

“Avanti, John, non essere stupido. Che cosa credi che ci sia fra di noi? Amore eterno? Abbiamo scopato una notte. Non è stata nemmeno così memorabile. Almeno per me,” ridacchiò Sherlock, sarcastico.

John continuava a guardarlo, ferito.

“Non fare quello sguardo da cane bastonato, John. Non si addice a un duro capitano dell’esercito di sua maestà. Tua moglie è tornata. Bene. Sono contento per te. Così possiamo mettere fine alla nostra convivenza prima che mi venisse a noia,” Sherlock continuò a infierire.

“Non puoi essere serio. Non ti credo. Lo stai dicendo solo…”

“Non essere patetico, John! Non strisciare e non supplicare. Renderesti solo le cose più penose per te e più imbarazzanti per me. Vuoi sapere la verità? Mi sono divertito a scoparti. A vederti ballare alla mia musica. Mi sono divertito a sollevare la tua cappa di finto perbenismo, per farti vedere che anche tu puoi fare cose che offendono la comune morale.”

“Sono stato un esperimento?” Domandò John, furioso.

“Se vuoi vederla così, perché no?” Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

“Spero che tu ti sia davvero divertito. Ti credevo diverso. Una persona migliore. Per fortuna possiamo chiudere tutto qui,” ringhiò John. Voltò la schiena a Sherlock e si diresse verso la moglie e la figlia: “Hai detto che hai un posto in cui stare?”

“Sì, caro. Ho un posto sicuro,” rispose Mary, con un sorriso dolce.

“Possiamo andarci subito?”

“Sì, certo. Sono venuta a prendervi ora perché è tutto pronto per accoglierci.”

“Vado a fare i bagagli. Non abbiamo molte cose da prendere. Ci metto cinque minuti. Facciamo in fretta ad andarcene. Non c’è nulla che ci trattenga qui,” sibilò a denti stretti. John lasciò il salotto e il silenzio tornò a calare, pesante e teso.

 

 

Sherlock si diresse alla finestra e prese il violino dalla custodia. Iniziò a suonare un’aria triste e delicata, piena di dolore e disperazione. Rosie lo ascoltava rapita, incantata dalla musica. Mary accarezzava la figlia. Le dispiaceva per il giovane Holmes. Capiva che cosa provasse per John. Erano i medesimi sentimenti che lei stessa provava per il marito. Non potevano averlo entrambi. Uno dei due doveva lasciare John all’altro. Non sarebbe stata lei a cedere. Quei mesi vissuti senza il marito e senza la figlia erano stati terribili. Non si era semplicemente sentita sola. Si era sentita vuota. Inutile. Priva di sentimenti. Non poteva continuare a vivere così. I suoi colleghi erano con il fiato sul collo del loro bersaglio. Presto lo avrebbero neutralizzato. Per sempre. Non aveva senso restare lontano da John e Rosie ancora. Doveva mettere fine alla storia con Sherlock Holmes prima che diventasse un vero problema.

John tornò con un paio di borse: “Ho preso lo stretto indispensabile. Il resto lo verremo a prendere appena avremo sistemato tutto,” disse, rivolto a nessuno in particolare.

“Nel posto in cui andremo c’è tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Vedrai che ti piacerà,” sorrise Mary, alzandosi.

“Potrò continuare ad andare a lavorare?”

“No, caro. Dovremo partire appena i documenti falsi, che ci stanno procurando i colleghi della mia squadra, saranno pronti. Il nostro bersaglio si trova a Londra. Andare al lavoro ti metterebbe in pericolo,” Mary scosse la testa, dispiaciuta.

“Dovrò contattare i miei datori di lavoro, allora. È stato difficile trovare questi lavori. Speriamo che me li ridiano, quando torneremo,” borbottò John, per nulla felice di dovere lasciare la clinica e l’agenzia, che lo avevano aiutato a pagare i conti.

“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. La cosa importante è essere insieme.”

“Già,” sospirò John, non molto convinto. Guardò verso Sherlock, che stava ancora suonando, con le spalle alla porta. La rabbia di John era scemata ed erano rimaste solo le domande. Non voleva credere che Sherlock lo avesse preso in giro, che lo avesse usato per un qualche suo stupido esperimento sulle relazioni umane. Non era questo lo Sherlock che ammirava e di cui si era innamorato. Non sapeva, però, che cosa dire per ritrovare l’uomo che aveva fatto battere nuovamente il suo cuore, come se fosse stato un adolescente alla prima cotta. Forse era meglio così. Mary era viva ed era giusto che loro tornassero a convivere. Perché loro erano una famiglia. Soprattutto per Rosie: “Allora, addio Sherlock…” iniziò tentennante. Il consulente non si voltò né disse una parola. John decise che non valesse la pena aggiungere altro. Fece un cenno a Mary con la testa e lasciò il salotto. Non poteva vedere le lacrime che solcavano il viso di Sherlock, silenziosamente. Non poteva o non sarebbe mai andato via.

 

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Capisco che Mary possa risultare antipatica, ma è pur sempre la moglie di John e vuole riavere la propria famiglia.

 

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui.

 

A domani.

 


	10. Lottare per amore

Gregory Lestrade non pretendeva troppo dalla vita. Aveva divorziato dalla moglie, quando aveva scoperto che lo tradiva con il suo capo. In seguito, aveva avuto una breve, intensa e travagliata storia con Mycroft Holmes. Si erano conosciuti al capezzale di Sherlock, una notte d’autunno in cui il più giovane degli Holmes aveva ecceduto con la droga. Greg aveva con sé i fascicoli di alcuni casi e li aveva lasciati nella stanza di Sherlock, mentre in corridoio discuteva animatamente con Mycroft sull’arresto del giovane drogato. Greg voleva sbatterlo in galera e buttare via la chiave. Mycroft voleva rinchiudere il fratello in un centro di recupero per tentare di farlo disintossicare. Non avevano raggiunto un accordo, ma, rientrati nella stanza, Greg aveva sorpreso Sherlock a leggere i suoi fascicoli. Senza scomporsi per l’occhiata di fuoco che gli aveva lanciato l’ispettore, il giovane Holmes rivelò a Lestrade chi fossero i responsabili dei crimini su cui stava indagando, snocciolando una serie di circostanze che avrebbero condotto il poliziotto a trovare le prove concrete per arrestare i colpevoli. Greg aveva ascoltato sbalordito e preso appunti. Mycroft sorrideva sotto i baffi (che allora non aveva) come un gatto che avesse appena catturato un topo e si divertisse a giocare con lui: “Se mio fratello avesse risolto i suoi casi, ispettore Lestrade, non crede che sarebbe il caso di non rinchiuderlo in una prigione? Potrebbe collaborare con lei e aiutarla nei casi in cui si trovi in difficoltà. Che ne dice?”

“Dovrei aiutarlo praticamente in ogni caso. Questi li avrebbe risolti anche un cieco. Se solo…” aveva interloquito Sherlock, subito zittito dal fratello, che lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo. Il giovane Holmes aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto, ma si era stranamente astenuto dal ribattere. Evidentemente doveva essere interessato alla proposta o nessuno lo avrebbe messo a tacere. Nemmeno Mycroft. Soprattutto Mycroft.

“Se davvero questi sono i colpevoli e trovo le prove per arrestarli, se ne può parlare. Ovviamente, per poter collaborare con Scotland Yard, Sherlock deve smettere di drogarsi e di prostituirsi. Deve essere pulito. E io devo poter fare tutti i controlli necessari. In ogni momento. Quando voglio. Usando qualsiasi sistema,” aveva risposto Lestrade.

“Ovviamente,” aveva concesso Mycroft.

Lestrade aveva trovato responsabili e prove, così era iniziata una proficua collaborazione fra l’ispettore e Sherlock Holmes, che si era autonominato Consulente Investigativo.

Bazzicare Sherlock, aveva avuto, come piacevole conseguenza, incontrare frequentemente Mycroft. Era così nata una storia, cui il maggiore degli Holmes aveva messo fine, con la scusa che fosse più sicuro per entrambi non essere coinvolti sentimentalmente. Greg aveva sempre pensato che quella trovata da Mycroft fosse la giustificazione più stupida che si potesse fornire per rompere un rapporto, ma aveva accettato, perché non voleva pregare nessuno di rimanere con lui. Si era buttato nel lavoro e si era affezionato a Sherlock, malgrado le pessime maniere con cui il giovane Holmes trattava tutti. Era stato felice quando John Watson aveva deciso di rimanere al 221B di Baker Street. Una parte di lui sperava persino che fra i due nascesse qualcosa di romantico. Sherlock si meritava di essere amato e John poteva essere la persona giusta.

Quella mattina Gregory Lestrade era allegro e felice. Grazie a John e a Sherlock aveva arrestato un serial killer e stava andando da loro per comunicare che l’uomo aveva confessato. Aveva salito i gradini che dal marciapiede portavano alla porta del 221B e stava per bussare, quando l’uscio si aprì. Gli si presentò davanti una strana scena: John portava due valigie, mentre una donna bionda teneva in braccio Rosie. Greg aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso: “Buongiorno, John. Che cosa sta succedendo?”

“Buongiorno, Greg. Mi fa piacere che tu sia qui. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non poterti salutare,” rispose John, con un mezzo sorriso.

“Salutarmi? Dove stai andando?”

“Questa è mia moglie Mary. Stiamo tornando a vivere insieme.”

E la gioia evaporò da Gregory Lestrade, come pioggia asciugata da un sole troppo caloroso.

 

 

**Lottare per amore**

 

 

L’ispettore osservò meglio la donna. “ _Carina, ma nulla di che. John non sta bene con lei. Con Sherlock forma una coppia perfetta_ ,” pensò, quasi stizzito: “Tua moglie non era morta?” Chiese, in tono più seccato di quello che avrebbe voluto.

“No. Non sono morta,” si intromise Mary, in tono altrettanto duro.

“Lo credevo, ma sembra che ci sia stato un errore di identificazione. Devono avere confuso il DNA di Mary con quello di un’altra persona,” spiegò John, brevemente.

“Allora te ne vai? Così?” Insisté Greg, incapace di lasciare perdere.

“John, dobbiamo andare. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere,” sibilò Mary.

“Vai all’auto, ti raggiungo subito,” ribatté John. Fra marito e moglie vi fu uno scambio di sguardi, che Greg identificò immediatamente. Lei voleva che lui obbedisse subito al suo _invito._ Lui voleva parlare con Greg senza che lei ascoltasse che cosa si sarebbero detti. Alla fine John la ebbe vinta. Con un’occhiata furibonda, Mary si avviò verso un’auto, parcheggiata dall’altra parte della strada. Rimasti soli, John appoggiò le valigie in terra e consegnò a Greg un piccolo mazzo di chiavi: “Mi sono dimenticato di lasciarle alla signora Hudson. Potresti consegnarle tu?”

“Pensaci bene, John. Non puoi andartene così. Seguendo quella donna, senza neppure sapere dove sia stata in questi mesi,” provò Lestrade.

“Greg, so che sei in buona fede. So che avresti voluto che Sherlock ed io diventassimo amici. O anche qualcosa di più. A lui non interessa nulla di me…”

“Non devi nemmeno pensarlo! Sherlock tiene…”

“Me lo ha detto lui,” tagliò corto John, in tono deciso.

“Non ci credo,” ribatté Greg, sbigottito.

“Sherlock me lo ha detto chiaro e tondo. Sono solo stato un esperimento. E… non ha importanza. Mary è mia moglie. La madre di mia figlia. È giusto che stiamo insieme. Solo…” John si interruppe, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, come se non fosse sicuro di voler continuare.

“Solo?” Lo sollecitò Greg, gentilmente.

“Prenditi cura di Sherlock, va bene? So che lo faresti comunque. Sei uno dei pochi amici che lui abbia. Se non l’unico. Assicurati che non si trascuri. Soprattutto quando è impegnato in un caso,” rispose John, tutto d’un fiato.

“Dovresti rimanere tu a prenderti cura di lui. Ti ascolta molto più di quanto faccia con chiunque altro.”

John alzò lo sguardo verso le finestre del loro salotto (“ _Il salotto dell’appartamento di Sherlock. Non è il mio salotto. Non più._ ”). Non c’era nessuno alla finestra. Non si sentiva più il suono del violino. John scrollò le spalle: “Non posso. Mia moglie è viva. Ho fatto delle promesse e devo mantenerle. Prenditi cura di lui. Merita di essere felice,” concluse John. Raccolse le valigie e si diresse verso l’auto. Verso Mary. Lontano da Sherlock. Greg lo osservò salire in auto. Seguì con lo sguardo la macchina, fino a quando, voltando a destra, sparì nel traffico. Con passo deciso entrò in casa: “Se voi due idioti credete che mi dia per vinto così facilmente, allora non avete proprio capito nulla,” borbottò, mentre saliva i gradini due alla volta. Se John non voleva stare ad ascoltare, lo avrebbe fatto Sherlock. A costo di ammanettarlo e trascinarlo alla ricerca del suo amico perduto.

 

 

Greg spalancò la porta e trovò Sherlock stravaccato sulla poltrona. Gli occhi e il naso erano rossi, chiaro sintomo che Sherlock avesse pianto. Il cuore di Greg si strinse in una forte morsa: “ _In fondo, anche gli Holmes hanno un cuore,_ ” pensò. L’impeto con cui era entrato scemò un po’, vedendo la sofferenza attraversare il viso di Sherlock per un mezzo secondo. Quando il giovane Holmes tornò a mostrare il solito ghigno beffardo, l’ispettore lo avrebbe preso volentieri a schiaffi.

“Sei già a caccia di un altro assassino che non riesci a prendere, Gary?”

Gregory si andò a sedere nella poltrona posta di fronte a Sherlock. Appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e congiunse le mani davanti a sé, intrecciando le dita: “Perché lo hai lasciato andare?”

Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo furente a Greg, ma tacque.

“Non solo non hai fatto nulla per fermarlo, ma lo hai pure spinto ad andare via con quella donna…”

“Sua moglie,” sottolineò Sherlock.

“… quando chiaramente John avrebbe preferito rimanere con te,” proseguì Greg, ignorando l’intervento di Sherlock.

“John è andato via con sua moglie. È giusto così. Anche per Rosie.”

“Non sei così bravo a mentire come credi.”

“Non sto mentendo. Sto constatando l’ovvio. John e Mary erano sposati prima che lui venisse ad abitare qui. Se John non avesse creduto che Mary fosse morta, non sarebbe mai venuto qui. Quindi, è giusto che John stia con Mary,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Ripetilo un centinaio di volte, forse riuscirai a convincermi che ci credi davvero,” ribatté Greg, inclinando la testa di lato.

“Gary…”

“Intanto mi chiamo Greg e lo sai, quindi parliamo sul serio. Non cercare di sgusciare via. Hai davanti me e ti conosco da molto tempo…”

“Solo perché sei stato a letto con mio fratello non significa che tu mi conosca!” Sbottò Sherlock, in tono velenoso.

“… ora mi spieghi perché hai detto a John che quello che c’è stato fra voi era solo un esperimento,” terminò Greg.

“Fra me e John non c’è stato nulla. Eravamo coinquilini. Punto.”

Greg fissò Sherlock, in attesa di una risposta diversa da quella ricevuta. Sherlock fissò Greg, sfidandolo a smontare la sua tesi.

Greg socchiuse gli occhi: “Credi che non abbia capito che cosa sia accaduto in questo salotto questa notte? Credi che sia trascorso così tanto tempo da quando ho fatto sesso l’ultima volta da non riconoscerne l’odore o le spoglie?”

“Anche lei ha detto di avere capito che cosa fosse accaduto fra me e John,” mormorò Sherlock.

“Vuole dire che è mediamente intelligente,” sentenziò Greg.

“Molto di più.”

“Bene. A John piacciono le persone intelligenti. Un punto a favore di Mary. Non ho ancora capito perché gli hai detto che era solo un esperimento,” insisté Greg.

“Lei lo sa. Ha indagato su di me e ha scoperto il mio passato non proprio… inoppugnabile. Ha minacciato di rivelare tutto a John, se non lo avessi convinto ad andare via con lei.”

“E tu lo hai fatto?” Sbottò Greg, incredulo.

“Certo che lo ho fatto! Avrei perso John in ogni modo. Che cosa altro avrei potuto fare?” Domandò Sherlock, esasperato.

“Dire a John la verità.”

“Mi avrebbe considerato un pervertito, un avanzo…”

“Non essere idiota. Non puoi sapere che cosa avrebbe pensato. Non puoi sapere come avrebbe reagito. Gli hai mentito per paura di quello che avrebbe potuto dire o fare.”

“Avrei dovuto permettergli di insultarmi? Meglio che mi disprezzi piuttosto che provi schifo per me. O pena.”

Greg scosse la testa: “Voi stupidi Holmes siete sempre convinti di sapere che cosa pensi il prossimo, invece non sapete proprio nulla. Dovevi dare a John il beneficio del dubbio. Dovevi lasciare a lui la possibilità di scegliere fra te e lei. Forse John sarebbe comunque andato con sua moglie, ma non potremo mai saperlo.”

“Perché avrebbe dovuto rimanere con me, conoscendo il mio passato?”

“Non lo so. Quando ho conosciuto John mi è piaciuto subito. Non mi sembra il tipo d’uomo che giudichi gli altri dall’alto in basso. Mi è sembrato comprensivo, empatico. Non per nulla, siete riusciti a convivere per mesi senza che lui ti prendesse a pugni. Anzi…” gesticolò verso la coperta, ancora distesa sul pavimento.

Sherlock evitava di guardarla. Era un ricordo doloroso. “ _Dovrei bruciarla. Porterebbe via con sé i ricordi di questa unica meravigliosa notte con John,_ ” si disse.

“Sherlock, i rapporti umani sono complicati e difficili, ma non è giusto che tu o Mary decidiate per John. Lui merita di sapere tutta la verità e di fare le proprie scelte, consapevole di ciò che lascia indietro. Proprio come tu meriti di sapere se lui ti avrebbe amato oppure no,” riprese Greg, dolcemente.

“E se lui decidesse di rimanere con Mary?” Domandò Sherlock, titubante.

“Tu avrai la tua risposta e potrai andare avanti. Se rimuginassi su ciò cui hai rinunciato, potresti soffrire per qualcuno che non lo merita. Cerca John. Digli la verità. Lotta per il vostro rapporto, Sherlock. Fallo per te stesso e per lui. Perché entrambi meritate la verità,” Greg sollecitò il giovane Holmes con fervore.

“Come faccio a trovarlo? Non so dove lo abbia portato Mary!”

Un ghigno malizioso illuminò il viso di Greg: “Oh, per questo chiederemo a sua Maestà in persona,” ridacchiò, estraendo il cellulare e componendo il numero di Mycroft Holmes. Era ora che anche il fratello maggiore scendesse in campo per permettere al cuore di Sherlock di trovare pace.

 

 

John e Mary erano arrivati alla casa in cui avrebbero atteso i passaporti. Il medico si sentiva come un leone in gabbia. Rosie si era addormentata, dopo essersi lamentata per qualche minuto. “ _Le manca la musica di Sherlock,_ ” aveva pensato John. Anche a lui mancava Sherlock. La mente tornava sempre alle parole taglienti e beffarde che Sherlock gli aveva detto poco prima che John lasciasse Baker Street. Ogni volta, una fitta gli stringeva il cuore, come se volesse strapparglielo via.

“Vado alla clinica,” decise improvvisamente.

“John non fare sciocchezze. Ti ho detto che…”

“So difendermi. Mi sembra giusto che io spieghi alla mia responsabile perché me ne vado senza preavviso. Lei mi ha dato la possibilità di continuare a svolgere il mio lavoro di medico, anche se a part time. Merita che io giustifichi il mio abbandono. Così come è giusto che ringrazi l’agenzia, per avermi permesso di integrare il mio stipendio di medico. Senza di loro non avrei potuto mantenere Rosie e me stesso. Non starò via molto. Tornerò presto,” tagliò corto John. Mary capì che non sarebbe mai riuscita a fermarlo e lo lasciò uscire.

Il taxi era fermo proprio davanti alla casa. John salì e gli diede l’indirizzo della clinica. Il taxi partì, ma presto John si rese conto che stava andando nella direzione sbagliata: “Ehi, autista. Guardi che la clinica è dalla parte opposta!” Cercò di dire, attraverso il vetro divisorio.

Due occhi neri come la pece si fissarono in quelli azzurri di John. Erano gelidi e duri: “Si metta comodo, dottor Watson. Il viaggio non sarà molto lungo. Quando si sveglierà, trascorreremo del tempo insieme. Ci divertiremo, vedrà.”

John capì di essere caduto in una trappola. Tentò di aprire le portiere dell’auto, ma non ci fu nulla da fare. Le porte erano bloccate. Un gas, proveniente da chissà dove, invase il retro del taxi.

Un sonno buio e senza sogni si impadronì di John.

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

Bhe. Mica avrete pensato che John e Mary avrebbero vissuto insieme felici e contenti!

Grazie per avere letto fino a qui.

A stasera.


	11. La donna che morì due volte

Mycroft Holmes era un uomo potente. La gente comune non sapeva chi fosse, ma il maggiore degli Holmes aveva lavorato molto per diventare un uomo influente. La sua priorità era il bene della Corona. Nessuno poteva mettere in discussione la sua fedeltà al Regno Unito e alla Regina. I pochi, che conoscevano il reale potere di Mycroft Holmes, sapevano anche che lui non aveva punti deboli. Non aveva scheletri nell’armadio. Non aveva segreti scabrosi, per cui potesse essere ricattato. Certo, il fratello minore era un ex drogato, ma Mycroft si era prodigato affinché fosse rinchiuso in una clinica privata (a sue spese) e ne uscisse completamente ripulito. Ora, il fratello ex drogato aiutava la polizia ad arrestare assassini e terroristi, oltre a risolvere i casi più strani, che i privati cittadini potevano sottoporgli. Si vociferava che Mycroft avesse avuto un amante. Maschio. Probabilmente un ispettore di Scotland Yard, ma, ormai, essere omosessuale non era più un pruriginoso difetto da tenere celato al resto del mondo né qualcosa per cui qualcuno potesse essere ricattato o attaccato. Mycroft Holmes era immacolato e poteva imperare senza che nessuno mettesse in dubbio le sue decisioni.

Mycroft Holmes trasudava tutto il proprio potere quando entrò nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street, dove lo aspettavano gli unici due uomini al mondo che potessero metterlo in difficoltà. I suoi due unici sconosciuti punti deboli. Il fratello e l’ex amante.

 

 

**La donna che morì due volte**

 

 

“Adesso dimmi che non sapevi chi fosse la moglie di John e che lei fosse viva!” Sherlock apostrofò il fratello in tono battagliero, prima ancora che Mycroft mettesse il secondo piede dentro il salotto.

Il maggiore degli Holmes ebbe il buon gusto di non trasalire né di negare. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato credibile ed era inutile peggiorare una situazione disdicevole con un’ulteriore menzogna: “Ti avevo avvertito di non affezionarti al dottore. Non potevo spiegarti il motivo. Persino tu capirai che si trattava di sicurezza nazionale e…”

“E la cosiddetta sicurezza nazionale viene sempre prima di qualsiasi cosa. Famiglia e amore devono essere sacrificati sull’altare della patria,” Greg interruppe Mycroft, in tono ironico.

“Tenere al sicuro la Corona e i cittadini del Regno è mio lavoro. Pensavo che lo avessi capito,” ribatté Mycroft, leggermente risentito.

“Certo che lo ho afferrato. Non ci vuole la mente geniale di voi Holmes per comprendere che il potere viene prima di tutto.”

“Non il _potere_ , Greg. La _sicurezza_ della Corona e del Regno. Io, in fondo, sono una pedina sacrificabile, esattamente come chiunque altro,” sottolineò il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Non mi importa molto dei vostri battibecchi da ex amanti. Voglio sapere dove Mary abbia portato John e Rosie,” si intromise Sherlock, impaziente.

“Perché non lasci perdere, fratello caro? John ha fatto la sua scelta. Ha deciso di seguire la sua legittima consorte. Perché vuoi umiliarti, correndo dietro a un uomo che ti ha sbattuto la porta in faccia?” Chiese Mycroft, con un sospiro esasperato.

“Sei stato tu a rivelare alla cara signora Watson il mio passato, vero? Lo hai fatto sapendo che lo avrebbe usato per ricattarmi. Per impedirmi di trattenere John,” Sherlock accusò il fratello.

Mycroft si appoggiò all’ombrello con entrambi le mani, tenendolo davanti a sé. Le labbra erano una linea sottile: “Il dottor Watson è una brava persona, ma ha una capacità di comprensione limitata, come tutta la gente comune. Appena scoperto il tuo passato, si sarebbe sentito in dovere di giudicarti, dall’alto della sua morale borghese, e questo ti avrebbe fatto soffrire. Come ti ho già detto, Sherlock, non ho più la forza o l’energia per affrontare un tuo tracollo. Meglio che tu perda il dottore, piuttosto che te stesso,” sibilò.

“Non hai il diritto di decidere per tutti, Mycroft. Malgrado tu sia convinto del contrario, non sei il Padreterno. Ognuno di noi ha il diritto di commettere i propri errori, senza che vi sia tu a supervisionare le nostre vite, per farle correre su rotaie decise da te,” ribatté Sherlock.

“Questo non sei tu. Chissà perché queste parole mi suonano come provenienti da un’altra fonte. Non vuoi dare retta a me, ma ti lasci manipolare dal primo che passa,” insinuò stizzito.

“Se ti stai riferendo a me, Myc, sappi che ho solo cercato di fare capire a Sherlock che anche John ha diritto di fare le proprie scelte e i propri errori. Può darsi che John si comporti come pensi tu, ma potrebbe anche comprendere e ricambiare Sherlock. Come potrebbe decidere di restare con la moglie, ma rimanere amico di Sherlock. Spetta, comunque, a John decidere. Non a te, non a Mary Morstan, non a me, non a Sherlock. A John,” interloquì Lestrade, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Io non…” Mycroft fu interrotto dal suono del cellulare. Prese il telefono e aggrottò la fronte, quando vide da chi provenisse la telefonata. Voltò le spalle a Greg e Sherlock: “Perché mi sta chiamando? Eravamo d’accordo che non ci saremmo più sentiti,” rispose irritato. Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Mycroft si girò nuovamente verso gli altri due uomini presenti nella stanza. Sembrava impallidito. Certamente era preoccupato: “Veniamo subito. Non si muova da lì,” ordinò, perentorio, prima di riattaccare.

“Che cosa è successo a John?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Il dottor Watson è scomparso. Avrebbe dovuto andare alla clinica, per parlare con la sua responsabile. Non è mai arrivato.”

“Se gli succede qualcosa, io…” cominciò Sherlock, furente, ma Greg gli pose una mano sull’avambraccio: “Non è il momento di litigare. Prima troviamo John, lo mettiamo in salvo, poi discuteremo fino a sfinirci. Va bene?”

I fratelli Holmes annuirono, ma i loro sguardi facevano capire che non sarebbe finita così.

 

 

La casa era anonima. Una tipica abitazione della periferia di Londra, uguale a tante altre. I tre uomini entrarono, accolti dalla donna bionda. Mary Morstan non era felice di vedere i suoi ospiti, ma voleva ritrovare il marito e avrebbe accettato l’aiuto di chiunque. Persino quello di Sherlock Holmes.

“Dovevi proteggerlo. Mi sembra che tu abbia fallito,” esordì il consulente.

“Non potevo legarlo e impedirgli di uscire!” Ringhiò Mary.

“Abbiamo già stabilito che questo non sia il momento né delle liti né delle ripicche. Dobbiamo trovare John,” intervenne Greg, in tono ragionevole.

“Con chi abbiamo a che fare? Quando ci hai raccontato la tua storia, hai evitato di rivelare chi fosse l’uomo che ti sta dando la caccia,” domandò Sherlock, in tono gelido.

“Questo perché anche John lo conosce e non volevo che lo andasse a cercare,” rispose Mary, lanciando uno sguardo indecifrabile a Mycroft.

Sherlock guardò prima Mary poi il fratello: “Allora? Non abbiamo molto tempo,” sbuffò, impaziente.

“Si tratta di Sebastian Moran. Era un colonnello dell’esercito di Sua Maestà, prima di essere congedato con disonore e spedito davanti alla Corte Marziale. Mary ha scoperto che era stato lui a vendere la posizione della squadra di John al nemico e che non era la prima volta che lo faceva. A Moran piace giocare, ma perde spesso. Ha iniziato a vendere informazioni segrete per pagare i debiti di gioco,” rispose Mycroft.

“Parente di Lord Moran?” Chiese Lestrade.

“Figlio di Lord Moran. Il padre lo ha diseredato, quando è stato informato di ciò che aveva fatto il figlio,” confermò il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Non mi importa di chi sia figlio questo Moran. Dobbiamo capire dove possa avere portato John,” Sherlock li interruppe. Stavano riflettendo, quando un telefono iniziò a suonare. Era quello di Mary, che guardò lo schermo: “Chiamata da numero sconosciuto. È lui. – informò gli uomini, rispondendo al telefono – Dove è mio marito?”

“Calma, tesoro. Una volta non eri così aggressiva con me. Eri dolce e tenera. Facevi le fusa come una gattina. Ricordi, Eleonor? O devo chiamarti Mary? Anche se forse sarebbe più giusto Rosemund, vero? Quante cose si scoprono, facendo le domande giuste.”

“Dimmi che cosa vuoi da me, Sebastian.”

“Tante cose, mia cara. Tante cose. Per prima cosa, però, voglio che tu ci raggiunga. Immagino che sia inutile dirti che devi venire sola. Non vuoi diventare vedova, giusto? Non senza avere avuto l’opportunità di dire addio a questo povero stupido, che ti ha sposata,” sogghignò Moran.

“Dove?”

“Ti ho mandato le coordinate. Hai quaranta minuti per arrivare. Sola, mia cara. O non potrai dire addio al tuo amato consorte,” terminò Moran, chiudendo la chiamata.

“Che cosa ti ha detto?” Chiese Greg.

“Dobbiamo incontrarci al parco di Kensington. Non credo che porterà John in un luogo pubblico, ma non si sa mai. Vado a prepararmi. Non ho molto tempo, per arrivare fino a là,” rispose Mary. Salì al piano superiore ed entrò nella stanza matrimoniale, che non aveva avuto il tempo di condividere con John. Aprì la finestra e si calò. In pochi secondi raggiunse la sua auto e la mise in moto, allontanandosi dalla casa. Correndo verso John.

 

 

Sherlock salì le scale pochi secondi dopo Mary. Si accertò che Rosie stesse bene e ridiscese in fretta: “Mary se ne è andata,” riferì, mentre lavorava sul proprio cellulare.

“Che cosa?” Sbottò Greg.

“Non ci ha detto la verità, ovviamente. Spera di salvare John da sola, ma a quell’appuntamento ci saremo anche noi,” rispose Sherlock.

“E come? A questo punto, non credo che Mary e Moran si incontrino veramente a Kensington!” Greg allargò le braccia.

“Certo che no. Ho usato un programma che mi ha fornito un mio collaboratore e ho clonato il cellulare di Mary. Moran le ha inviato delle coordinate… si incontreranno all’acquario di Londra! In questi giorni è chiuso per una manutenzione straordinaria. È il luogo per un incontro lontano da occhi indiscreti,” li informò Sherlock, trionfante.

I tre uomini uscirono di corsa. Mycroft spedì la propria assistente a prendersi cura della piccola Watson, mentre loro andavano incontro al destino che li attendeva.

 

 

Non riusciva a muoversi. Era legato con le mani dietro la schiena. Seduto su qualcosa di duro con dietro qualcosa di freddo e solido. Non riusciva a vedere. Una benda gli copriva gli occhi, impedendogli di capire dove si trovasse. Qualsiasi cosa gli avessero fatto respirare, stava ancora offuscando i suoi sensi, impedendogli di reagire. Di cercare una soluzione per liberarsi. Sapeva che era l’esca per una trappola per Mary e si dava dello stupido per essersi fatto catturare senza opporre resistenza. Non poteva parlare. Uno straccio, legato dietro la nuca, gli chiudeva la bocca. Riusciva a respirare dal naso, ma era tutto ciò che poteva fare. John Watson non si era sentito così impotente e vulnerabile nemmeno quando era stato ferito in Afghanistan. Mentre inspirava, gli arrivavano vampate di odore di cloro. Sembrava di essere all’interno di un’immensa piscina.

“John!” Si sentì chiamare. La voce era quella di Mary. Era arrivata. Doveva convincerla ad andarsene, prima che il suo rapitore si facesse vivo. Era un po’ che non percepiva più la presenza dell’uomo che lo aveva rapito. Iniziò ad agitarsi, soprattutto quando due mani gentili gli levarono la banda davanti agli occhi. Le iridi azzurre di Mary risplendevano ancora di più alla luce blu che filtrava dalle piscine in cui nuotavano grossi pesci.

“Siamo all’acquario. Ora ti libero,” lo informò la moglie. John scosse la testa violentemente. La supplicò con lo sguardo, ma Mary lo ignorò. Stava cercando di liberargli le mani, quando la voce esplose nel silenzio: “Finalmente sei arrivata Eleonor. Sei una donna difficile da trovare.”

John si voltò verso il punto da cui proveniva quella voce, che aveva qualcosa di familiare. Mary smise di cercare di liberarlo e si alzò, estraendo un’arma dalla tasca della giacca che indossava: “Non è un piacere rivederti, Sebastian. Speravo che riuscissero a tenerti dentro fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni.”

“Sai che non riesco resistere al tuo richiamo, Eleonor. Non potevo andarmene senza averti rivista. Per l’ultima volta,” ribatté Sebastian Moran, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio. Anche l’ex colonnello era armato. Era alto. Biondo. Con freddi occhi azzurri. E un sorriso gelido sulle labbra: “Dimmi, John, non sei curioso di sapere chi sia Eleonor? Oppure lo hai capito, malgrado la tua intelligenza limitata? No? La donna che tu conosci come Mary Morstan, ha avuto molti nomi nella sua vita. Uno di questi era Eleonor Russell ed era la mia amante.”

John spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. Ora si ricordava di Moran. Era stato assegnato per una missione in Afghanistan nello stesso periodo in cui  il reparto di John era stato invitato lì. Lo aveva intravisto al campo. Non era molto amato, ma tutti lo ritenevano un ottimo cecchino. John era stato congedato prima di Moran e non sapeva che cosa gli fosse accaduto.

“Io ho fatto solo il mio dovere, Sebastian. Sei stato tu a tradire il tuo paese, vendendo informazioni sugli spostamenti delle nostre truppe al nemico. Se sei caduto in disgrazia, devi solo biasimare te stesso, non me” intervenne Mary.

“Sarà anche vero, tesoro. Però ci siamo divertiti. Vorrei tanto sapere se certi giochetti li hai fatti anche con il nostro John. No, vero? Lui è troppo puritano per certe cose. Chissà come ti annoi con lui,” sogghignò Moran.

“Ora noi ce ne andiamo,” sibilò Mary, puntando la pistola direttamente contro l’ex colonnello.

“Tu puoi andartene dove e quando vuoi, mia cara, ma John non ti seguirà.”

Come un riflesso del vetro, Mary intravide la luce di un mirino lampeggiare nel centro della fronte di John. Senza esitare si frappose fra la luce e il marito. Il colpo partì dal fucile del cecchino, mentre la stanza si riempiva di voci, che ordinavano a tutti di stare fermi. Mary cadde a terra, accanto a John, che si buttò in ginocchio, con gli occhi spalancati. Qualcuno gli liberò le mani e John le posizionò sul petto della moglie, tentando di impedire al sangue di lasciare il suo corpo. Non riuscì a fermare l’emorragia. Mary lo fissava sorridendo: “Ti amo tanto John. Sei stato la cosa più bella della mia vita,” sussurrò, appena prima di spirare.

John la prese delicatamente fra le braccia. Un urlo disumano lasciò la sua gola, soffocato dallo straccio che gli copriva ancora la bocca.

Nessuno osò avvicinarlo. Né Mycroft, che fece cenno ai suoi uomini di portare via Sebastian Moran e di cercare il cecchino. Né Greg, che sentiva una grande pena per quell’uomo, costretto ad affrontare per la seconda volta la perdita della moglie. Né Sherlock, che si sentiva incapace di consolare l’uomo, che aveva scoperto di amare più della propria vita. John stava soffrendo per la morte di Mary e nessuno poteva fare nulla per alleviare quell’immenso dolore. Soprattutto, nessuno poteva conoscere il senso di colpa che scavava fino in fondo all’anima di John. Mary si era sacrificata per salvarlo, ma John sentiva di non meritarlo perché sapeva di essersi innamorato di Sherlock Holmes e che la morte della moglie li avrebbe separati per sempre.

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Come sempre accade, Mary è morta. John è nuovamente vedovo. Questo basterà per riportarlo da Sherlock? Se lo vorrete sapere, vi aspetto domani mattina. Sempre qui.

 

Buonanotte.

 


	12. Somebody to love

Sherlock Holmes non aveva mai avuto molte aspettative nella vita. Almeno non da parte degli altri esseri umani. Fin da bambino era stato denigrato ed evitato dai suoi coetanei che lo ritenevano strano e inquietante. Non servì a molto che la famiglia cercasse di convincerlo che lui fosse speciale. A Sherlock non importava essere speciale. Lui voleva essere accettato dagli altri e non capiva perché essere più intelligente lo rendesse diverso. La sua unica difesa divenne l’attacco. Non certo fisico. Sherlock era molto alto, ma magro come un manico di scopa. No. Il suo attacco era verbale. Molto spesso nemmeno gli adulti capivano di essere stati insultati. Solo il tono del bambino (o ragazzo) li portava ad intuire che Sherlock non stesse proprio elogiando le loro capacità intellettive. La droga fu un rifugio. La ricerca di un sollievo. Di un modo disperato per placare la fame di conoscenza del suo inquieto cervello. Sotto l’effetto degli stupefacenti, la sua mente rallentava e lui non vedeva i puntini, invisibili alla maggior parte della gente, che componevano la vita delle persone. Quando Mycroft scoprì che cosa stesse facendo il fratello minore, fece di tutto per salvarlo. Usò le maniere buone e le maniere cattive. Provò a convincerlo a parole e con i fatti. Mycroft arrivò a tagliare i fondi a Sherlock, che, per trovare i soldi per comprare la droga, cominciò a prostituirsi. Non per strada. Lui era troppo sofisticato per finire a battere nei vicoli bui di Londra. Divenne la star di un club privato, fino al giorno in cui, a seguito di una overdose, finì in ospedale e conobbe Gregory Lestrade. L’ispettore gli offrì qualcosa che Sherlock non riuscì a rifiutare: una sfida. Il lavoro di consulente investigativo divenne la sua nuova droga. Il suo desiderio di risolvere i casi e scoprire le debolezze umane, lo spinsero a smettere di drogarsi. L’amicizia inaspettata e disinteressata di Martha Hudson, Greg Lestrade e Molly Hooper, gli fecero comprendere che anche lui poteva essere considerato quasi normale. L’arrivo di John Watson nella sua vita fu come un premio per la sua redenzione. John era paziente e comprensivo con lui, come non lo era mai stato nessun altro. Lo ammirava e lo trattava in modo normale. Non lo considerava strano o inquietante, ma meraviglioso e fantastico. Era questa una delle cose che lo aveva attratto nel dottore. Oltre al suo sorriso e al suo perfetto fondoschiena. La capacità di John di farlo ridere e di comprendere il suo umorismo particolare stupiva sempre Sherlock. Era per questo che non avrebbe rinunciato facilmente al dottore. Ora che era rimasto nuovamente e definitivamente vedovo, non avrebbe mai permesso ad altri di allontanarlo dall’unica persona che lo faceva sentire in pace con se stesso. Sherlock aveva concesso a John un po’ di spazio e di tempo per elaborare di nuovo il lutto, ma era giunto il momento di riconquistare il dottore. A costo di strisciare ai suoi piedi. O quasi.

 

 

**Somebody to love**

 

 

Il ristorante di lusso era pieno di avventori, che parlavano del più e del meno, assaporando i piatti proposti dallo chef stellato. John si trovava a un tavolo con una cliente dell’agenzia. La morte di Mary lo aveva devastato, ma Rosie aveva bisogno di lui. La figlia non aveva nessun altro, che potesse prendersi cura di lei, e non era responsabile degli errori dei suoi genitori. John non le avrebbe fatto mancare nulla. Né il suo amore né qualsiasi cosa materiale, di cui la bambina avesse avuto bisogno. Per questo, continuava a mantenere i due lavori che faceva prima di incontrare Sherlock Holmes. Di giorno lavorava alla clinica a part time, di sera accompagnava a teatro o a cena anziane signore bisognose di compagnia. Nessuna di loro era abbastanza giovane da potere diventare una tentazione sentimentale. Anche perché John Watson aveva il cuore spezzato, malgrado non volesse nemmeno pensare che questa stupida definizione adolescenziale potesse adattarsi alla sua attuale situazione sentimentale. E non era la mancanza di Mary, quella che lo spingeva a riempire ogni minuto della giornata di attività che lo sfinissero, fino a farlo crollare la sera, in un sonno senza sogni. No. La brevissima parentesi del ritorno di Mary non gli aveva permesso di cancellare i sentimenti che provava verso Sherlock. Il dottore non riusciva a pensare al consulente investigativo senza sentire un istantaneo senso di soffocamento. John avrebbe voluto correre da Sherlock e rivelargli che cosa provasse per lui, ma ogni volta che prendeva in considerazione questa opzione, gli tornavano alla mente le ultime parole che Holmes e Mary gli avevano detto, in un circolo vizioso, che costringeva il medico a desistere. E a soffrire.

“Chi è lei?” Domandò Grace Tennant, la cliente con cui stava cenando.

“Chi è chi, scusa?” Chiese John, riportando la propria attenzione sulla cliente.

“Chi è la donna per cui sei così sovrappensiero. Ti ho detto che nel dolce c’era sicuramente del cianuro e tu mi hai dato ragione,” ridacchiò la signora. Grace Tennant era una vedova poco più che settantenne, ancora di bell’aspetto. Non aveva figli e non aveva contatti frequenti con i nipoti. Abbastanza benestante, amava uscire a cena, ma non voleva farlo da sola. John era stato il suo accompagnatore dalla prima volta in cui un’amica le aveva consigliato di rivolgersi a un’agenzia per trovare compagnia. Tra loro si era instaurato un legame che poteva ricordare quello fra madre e figlio.

“Non c’è nessuna donna. Solo Rosie,” rispose John, con un sorriso.

“La piccola sta bene?”

“Sì, certo. Rosie sta bene. Si sta abituando alla casa nuova.”

“Allora è un lui?” Sorrise Grace.

John trasalì. Non avevano mai affrontato argomenti così personali. Non era sicuro di essere a proprio agio a parlare della propria vita privata con una cliente, ma Grace era una donna intelligente e pervicace, non avrebbe lasciato la presa molto facilmente.

“Stavo per chiedere la stessa cosa,” si intromise una voce baritonale, che John riconobbe immediatamente.

Il dottore si voltò e si trovò davanti Sherlock, che lo stava osservando con un’espressione a metà fra la tristezza e la speranza.

“Sto lavorando. Non sei il benvenuto,” ribatté John, in tono secco.

“Non ti ruberò molto tempo. Lasciami solo spiegare. Cinque minuti. Non toglierò troppa della tua attenzione alla signora. Anche perché sei già molto distratto. Ovviamente, non c’è cianuro nel dolce. Solo mandorle.”

“Sherlock…” John si fermò, quando una mano si posò delicatamente su una delle sue. Il dottore spostò lo sguardo dal consulente alla sua cliente, che sorrideva comprensiva: “John, ascolta i consigli di una vecchia signora. Non so quale sia il problema fra te e questo ragazzo, ma non lo risolverete se tu lo caccerai via. Le cose non si chiariscono rimuginandoci sopra da soli. I problemi si risolvono solo parlandone, direttamente e sinceramente. Dagli una possibilità. Se non vuoi farlo per lui, fallo per me. Adoro le storie romantiche a lieto fine. Anche se coinvolgono i cuori di due uomini. L’amore non ha limiti. È sempre e solo amore,” Grace incoraggiò John.

Il medico non voleva fare scenate, soprattutto per non mettere in imbarazzo la cliente e annuì: “Dì quello che hai da dire, Sherlock.”

“Non sono bravo con questo genere di discorsi. Tu sai benissimo quanto mi sia difficile interagire con le persone. Mi dicono spesso che sono sfacciato e sfrontato, maleducato e impertinente. O anche di peggio. Tutto questo è probabilmente vero, dal punto di vista della gente comune. Io vedo le cose in modo diverso. Osservo più attentamente le cose delle persone cosiddette normali e giungo a conclusioni più in fretta di tanti, da risultare antipatico e supponente. Eppure, tu non vedi solo i miei difetti. Tu vedi anche i miei, pochi, pregi. E riesci a farli risaltare così tanto che gli altri dimenticano quelle che reputano essere le mie mancanze.”

“Sherlock…” cercò di interromperlo John, quasi spazientito.

Il consulente alzò le mani, in segno di resa: “Ho quasi finito. Lasciami terminare il discorso come lo ho provato o non arriverò mai alla fine. Perché lo ho provato, sai? Nella mia testa. Una trentina di volte e filava tutto liscio. Non so perché ora non mi sembri così brillante e intelligente,” sospirò.

“Non si demoralizzi, caro. È assolutamente normale, dica ciò che le viene dal cuore e vedrà che andrà tutto bene,” Grace incoraggiò Sherlock, con un sorriso che esprimeva tutta la simpatia che la donna provava verso il giovane Holmes.

Sherlock ricambiò con un sorriso stentato e riprese a spiegare: “Ho avuto paura. Nel mio passato vi sono ombre oscure di cui Mary era a conoscenza e ho temuto che lei potesse rivelartele per mettermi in cattiva luce ai tuoi occhi.”

“Mary ti ha ricattato?” Domandò John, in tono irato.

“Non proprio. Mi ha fatto capire di conoscere il mio passato e che tu potresti non approvarlo. Ha fatto pressione sulle mie insicurezze, alimentando la mia paura di essere respinto da te. Quando vi ho visti tutti insieme, tu, Rosie e Mary, ho pensato che nella vostra famiglia non ci fosse posto per me e che dovessi farmi da parte. Per il vostro bene.”

“Quindi hai deciso per me. Non hai avuto alcuna fiducia nella mia capacità di comprensione e hai pensato bene di dirmi che io non sono stato altro che un esperimento. Dimmi, Sherlock, perché ora dovrei crederti? Perché non dovrei pensare che tu stia ancora prendendoti gioco di me?”

Sherlock scosse la testa: “Non lo so. Mi dispiace per essere stato insicuro. Non volevo ferirti. Ho pensato di fare la cosa giusta. Però ora ho capito che ho sbagliato. Io ti amo e non riesco a pensare al mio futuro senza di te. E Rosie,” rispose.

John lo fissò a occhi spalancati. Sorpreso: “Che cosa hai detto?”

“Quando esattamente? Perché è un po’ che parlo e ho detto tante cose,” ribatté Sherlock, confuso.

“L’ultima frase, caro. Da “io ti amo,” suggerì Grace, divertita.

“Oh, quello, ma lo sai! Sai che ti amo. O no?”

John si alzò in piedi: “No, idiota che non sei altro, non lo so. Non è che tu me lo abbia detto. Anzi. Mi hai fatto credere l’esatto contrario.”

“Ah. Mi sono già scusato? Lo ho fatto pensando che fosse la cosa migliore per te e Rosie, ma ora penso che la cosa migliore per voi due sia tornare a vivere con me a Baker Street e darmi la possibilità di dimostrarvi che nessuno potrebbe rendervi più felici di me. Lo farai John? Mi darai questa occasione?” terminò Sherlock, tutto d’un fiato.

John inclinò la testa di lato, socchiudendo gli occhi: “Dovrei prenderti a pugni e cacciarti via. Però… però hai ragione… anche io stavo rinunciando a noi due perché mi sentivo in colpa. Mary è morta per salvarmi e credevo che rinunciando a te avrei rispettato la sua memoria. Tu mi hai fatto capire che mi stavo sbagliando… tutti meritiamo una seconda occasione… anche io ti amo, Sherlock…” mormorò, parlando lentamente.

Un applauso entusiasta partì dal tavolo. Sherlock e John si voltarono verso Grace, che sorrideva entusiasta: “Bravi! Così si fa, ragazzi! La vita è troppo breve per rinunciare alla speranza e all’amore. Ora andate a casa e suggellate questa pace,” fece l’occhiolino, maliziosa.

“Prima ti riportiamo a casa, Grace,” sorrise John, arrossendo.

“Oh, ma non dovete! Non potete perdere tempo.”

“È il minimo che possiamo fare per ringraziarla. In fin dei conti, non sono sicuro che saremmo riusciti a parlare, senza il suo intervento. Avremo tutto il resto delle nostre vite per fare la pace,” sorrise Sherlock.

“Due veri gentiluomini. Andiamo. Io andrò a letto con un buon libro,” sospirò Grace, quasi malinconica.

Lo strano terzetto uscì dal locale. La luna piena li accolse nell’aria tiepida della sera. Sherlock e John si presero per mano e intrecciarono le dita, sorridendosi quasi come due adolescenti alla prima uscita: “ _Forse i miei sensi di colpa verso Mary non passeranno molto rapidamente, ma sono convinto che anche lei approverebbe la mia decisione. Non è giusto rimanere ancorati al passato. O rinunciare al futuro per un malinteso senso del dovere. Bisogna sapere andare avanti. E lo faremo insieme, io e Sherlock. Saremo una famiglia. Per Rosie. Per Sherlock. E anche per me stesso. Perché tutti abbiamo bisogno e meritiamo qualcuno da amare_.”

 

 

 

 

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

 

Con questo capitolo si conclude la storia. Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che il finale sia di vostro gradimento.

Stasera pubblicherò un capitolo bonus. Se vi ho incuriositi, vi aspetto stasera. Oppure, grazie per avere letto fino a qui.


	13. Bonus

Questo non è un capitolo nel senso stretto del termine. La storia si è conclusa con quello che ho pubblicato questa mattina. Potremmo definirlo come la scena dopo i titoli di coda. Sì, avete ragione: ho visto troppi film della Marvel. Che cosa volete farci? Si tratta di una scena, che ricorda molto quella del capitolo 6. Se non vi piacciono questo tipo di situazioni, potete tranquillamente non leggere il bonus, tanto sapete già come sia finito il racconto.

 

Ciao! Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui e buon divertimento a chi decida di leggere anche il bonus (spero) ;-).

 

 

 

**Bonus**

**(o la scena dopo i titoli di coda)**

 

 

Non stava trovando quello che cercava e la cosa lo irritava moltissimo. Non era possibile che nessuno avesse mai preso in considerazione lo studio della decadenza delle particelle di epidermide in persone affette da sudorazione eccessiva. Se continuava a non trovare nulla, avrebbe dovuto procedere a svolgere lo studio lui stesso. La parte difficile sarebbe stata trovare i soggetti adatti da usare come cavie. Soprattutto senza causare rimbrotti da parte di John. Veramente. Sherlock amava John con tutto il cuore, ma non comprendeva perché il dottore fosse sempre così restio ad appoggiare i suoi esperimenti.

La porta della stanza si aprì. Sherlock non si mosse. Era seduto sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera. Le gambe erano raccolte, in modo da reggere il computer di John, su cui Sherlock stava svolgendo la propria ricerca. Infruttuosa. Era un peccato che John avesse deciso di togliere la password dal computer. Per quanto fosse elementare dedurla, era pur sempre un esercizio per la sua vulcanica mente.

La porta si chiuse con un piccolo scrocchio. Sherlock rimase concentrato sullo schermo, mentre qualcosa scivolava in terra. Il consulente poteva sentire dei passi leggeri. “ _Perché John cammina a piedi nudi_?” Si chiese vagamente incuriosito dall’insolito comportamento di John. Era sabato pomeriggio. La signora Hudson aveva portato Rosie al parco. Sherlock non si era interessato al perché, dato che era troppo impegnato a cercare di risolvere il suo caso. Doveva trovare assolutamente una risposta al suo quesito o… il colpo secco che colpì il letto lo fece sobbalzare. Alzò gli occhi, irritato dall’interruzione e pronto a rimproverare John, quando si trovò davanti una visione decisamente strana.

John era ritto in piedi accanto al letto. Nudo. Completamente nudo. Indossava solo le sue piastrine da militare. In mano stringeva il frustino di Sherlock. Tutto qui. Eppure, la postura del suo corpo e l’espressione del suo viso emanavano potere. “ _Persino Mycroft si inchinerebbe a lui, se lo vedesse ora,_ ” pensò, deglutendo visibilmente.

“Spogliati, recluta. È il momento dell’ispezione,” ordinò John.

“Cosa?” Domandò Sherlock, stranito.

Il frustino colpì nuovamente il letto. Il viso di John si contorse in un’espressione gelida. La sua voce rimase bassa e minacciosa: “Non capisci un ordine così semplice, recluta? O mi stai sfidando?”

Sherlock abbassò il monitor del computer e si spogliò velocemente. Rimase seduto sul letto, con i piedi sul freddo pavimento, in attesa di un altro comando. John passò uno sguardo serio e critico sul corpo statuario di Sherlock. Neppure la traccia di un sorriso increspò le labbra del medico. Nemmeno quando le sue iridi azzurre si posarono sull’evidente erezione di Sherlock: “Non male. Si può fare qualcosa con te, recluta.”

“Grazie, signore,” sogghignò Sherlock. Il frustino cadde ancora sul letto, a pochi millimetri da una coscia di Sherlock: “Hai avuto il permesso di parlare, recluta?” Domandò John, furioso.

Sherlock deglutì, mentre la sua erezione si faceva ancora più evidente, probabilmente sollecitata dalla vista di quella di John, che svettava giusto davanti a lui e da cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi.

“Mettiti sul letto, su gomiti e ginocchia. In fretta!” Il frustino schioccò ancora sul materasso.

Sherlock obbedì. Appoggiò i gomiti al lenzuolo e si mise in ginocchio, con le gambe divaricate e il sedere ben svettante. Il materasso si abbassò, sotto il peso di John. Un dito bagnato si fece strada dentro Sherlock, che emise un gemito di piacere. Il dito uscì immediatamente, mentre il fiato caldo di John sussurrò nell’orecchio di Sherlock: “Non voglio sentire nulla, recluta, o non avrai quello che tanto desideri.”

Sherlock serrò le labbra. Dopo alcuni secondi, il dito tornò dentro di lui. Raggiunto da un secondo e da un terzo. Le dita si muovevano sicure e sapienti, toccando i punti giusti e causando ondate di piacere. Era una tortura non potere emettere un solo suono, ma Sherlock non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che fermasse John. Improvvisamente le dita sparirono. Sherlock si sentì vuoto e freddo. Era pronto a protestare, quando il fiato caldo tornò a sussurrare al suo orecchio, con un accenno di sorriso nella voce: “Sei stato bravo, recluta. Sei pronto a prendere qualcos’altro dentro di te? Sei pronto a venire, per me?”

Sherlock annuì vigorosamente, ma continuò a non emettere un solo suono. Non trascorse troppo tempo. Il pene di John entrò in lui. Delicatamente. Senza troppa fretta. Sherlock era impaziente di sentirlo muovere dentro di sé, ma non protestò, non lo sollecitò, non pregò perché lo facesse venire. John gli diede tempo per abituarsi alla sua intrusione, poi cominciò con piccole e misurate spinte. Sherlock mise in bocca il lenzuolo, per attenuare i gemiti che sentiva di non riuscire quasi più a trattenere. Le spinte si fecero sempre più veloci. John prese il pene di Sherlock in mano e lo sfregò, tenendo lo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte: “Vieni per me, Sherlock. Ora!” Ordinò.

Sherlock venne. Nello stesso momento in cui lo fece anche John. L’orgasmo scosse il corpo dei due uomini, che si accasciarono sul letto, respirando affannosamente. John accarezzò la schiena di Sherlock, con un dito: “Tutto bene?” Domandò.

“Tutto perfetto. Sei stato meraviglioso. Però… la prossima volta posso farlo io il capitano? Ho qualche idea su come usare il frustino,” propose, con un ghigno irriverente sulle labbra.

“Spero di non dovere mettere un limite alle tue fantasie,” rispose John, leggermente preoccupato.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, in modo rapace: “Non farei mai nulla che non ti farebbe piacere,” mormorò e baciò avidamente le labbra di John.

John si lasciò baciare e sorrise. Era sempre un piacere riuscire a compiacere Sherlock. E sapeva che la loro vita insieme sarebbe stata interessante e tutt’altro che noiosa.

 

 

 

**Piccolissimo angolo dell’autrice**

 

La storia si conclude veramente qui. Mi sembrava giusto che anche John avesse il suo momento top. In fin dei conti, credo proprio che Sherlock e John si scambierebbero le parti, se avessero una relazione nella serie.

Grazie a tutti per avere letto e lasciato kudos al racconto.

Chissà.

Un giorno potremmo nuovamente trovarci su queste pagine.

 

 

 

 


End file.
